


Nature/Nurture

by watercrab



Series: Nature/Nurture [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Clones, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Agent Carter Compliant, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watercrab/pseuds/watercrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a routine recon mission the Avengers discovered a perfect clone of Tony Stark.  Accepting the responsibility of caring for the young clone, Tony stumbles upon a dark secret between Howard Stark and the SSR that could change his life forever.  While coming to terms with himself, raising a clone as his son, and discovering his attraction to “Just a kid from Brooklyn”, AIM wants the clone and Tony.</p><p>And they have no issues of stopping anyone that gets in their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally my brainchild made it on paper! Set nine months after The Avengers.
> 
> Mistakes are mine!

When Tony was twenty-one, he actually believed that he was going to die before he turned thirty.  His party lifestyle involved way too much drugs, alcohol, and sex.  Some of those nasty addictions ended up being very public stints in rehab.  It was expected.  It was foreseen.  It was the perfect tragic ending for the young genius who lost his parents at eighteen.  Turning forty was considered a miracle but seeing the dead body of his thirty year old self was disturbing.

And the dead fifteen year old self.

And don’t forget the dead toddler self.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Clint mumbled, staring at another dead body in a tube.   Tony couldn’t decide if that body was nineteen or twenty-one.  “This is seriously fucked up.”

Natasha walked past a tube without looking.  Her ivory skin had a deathly pallor to it and her eyes were uncharacteristically wet.  She reacted badly when she saw the dead fetuses.  No one blamed her, hell Tony vomited when he saw the lifeless toddler suspended in goo.  “There are more tubes down that hallway,” she said in a tight dry voice.  “All of them dead and all of them you.”

“I….this….. _what the fuck_?!” Tony exclaimed, forcing himself not to stare at another floating body of himself.  It was supposed to be a simple mission; stop the AIM cell and retrieve any information that would be useful to SHIELD.  “JARVIS?”

_I’m currently assisting with Dr. Banner, Sir.  I’m downloading all the information to the lab’s private server for further evaluation._

That was saying something about the situation when his AI was sounding disturbed.

“I’m doing a complete biological scan of the building so we don’t have to make anymore discoveries,” Bruce commented, his fingers dancing along the computer terminal.  “It’ll take a few minutes.”

Clint peered around a tube.  “Hey man,” he asked worriedly.  “Are you going to be okay?”

Bruce just nodded.  “Yes,” he swallowed, “I just don’t approve unethical science experiments.”

“Speaking from personal experience, buddy?” Tony teased then quickly grimaced.  He couldn’t help it; it was a defense mechanism.   Bruce gave him a slight smile understanding his need.  Tony glanced around the room trying his best not to stare at the tubes.  “Where’s Goldilocks and Freezer Cap?”

“Right here,” Steve announced as he and Thor entered the room.  “We found medical bays,” he swallowed thickly, “and more bodies.”

“It was quite distressing to see you at different life stages with no spirit, Man of Iron,” Thor replied gravely.  “I do pray that their souls find peace.”

Tony opened his mouth to explain that the bodies were just clones but Steve’s expression caught his attention.  With the cowl pushed back, Tony could see the sadness, grief and horror on his face.  The expressions distorted the youthful features and made his bright blue eyes dark, almost black.  He wanted to yell at Steve for pitying him but he could smell the mint gum that was being chewed and remembered the tiny bit of information from the SHIELD file; Captain America, and with the Howling Commandos’ help, liberated a camp during the war.  Steve didn’t pity him; he was truly upset by the discovery and was consumed by the memories.  Tony rubbed his face and sighed.  They needed to torch this building and go home.

“What did you find Captain?” Natasha asked because apparently she was a glutton for punishment.

The smell of mint became stronger.  “I’ll tell everyone at the briefing,” Steve answered flatly.

“Huh,” Bruce murmured, interrupting any conversation that could be started.  “JARVIS and I found something interesting.”

“What?” Tony asked tiredly.  “Is this place rigged to explode?  Or better yet, AIM was trying to create a zombie army of me?”

Clint snorted.  “Can you imagine being gummed to death by a baby zombie Stark?”

Bruce gave a small smile and waved everyone to follow him.  “Actually, no,” he replied, moving around the tubes.  “JARVIS is still working on the encryption but what I found is that some of these tubes have been active for at least thirty-five hours.”

Thor made a face.  “I don’t understand,” he said.  “I see years in these…clones as you call them, not hours.” 

“AIM had created an accelerated growth cycle for their experiments.  You may see years but in reality it has only been hours.”  Bruce pointed at one tube.  “Twenty-four hours.”  He pointed at another.  “Thirty hours.”  He kept moving towards the center of the room.  “JARVIS has managed to decode one file and it showed that the accelerated growth cycle had a capability issue with the clones.”

Tony chimed in.  “The clones were not perfect.”

“That’s my theory,” Bruce agreed.  “I believe that the clones needed to be at least ninety percent perfect to survive.  So I’m guessing that a lot of these clones died before reaching….whatever AIM’s goal was.”

“Now if fifty percent of these clones died before we raided the facility, what happened to the rest?” Natasha asked.

Bruce sadly pointed at the red light above the tube.  “Kill switch,” he answered.  “When AIM found out we were here, they flipped the switch.”

“They committed mass murder,” Steve replied, his jaw working harder on that piece of gum.

Normally Tony would’ve disagreed.  Now, he wasn’t sure what to think.  From what he saw, each tube had a small screen showing a heartbeat, brain activity, and other important medical information.  He could handle seeing dead bodies of himself from his twenties and thirties, even though it was weird and disturbing.  But seeing the babies, toddlers, and children tore at his heart.

Bruce finally stopped walking.  “Here we go,” he announced and moved to the small screen.

Inside the tube was a little boy suspended in a clear liquid.  His long hair was jet black and Tony couldn’t tell if the hair was curly or straight as the liquid made the hair wave like seaweed.  His eyes were closed and it appeared he was sleeping.  An oxygen mask hid the rest of his face.  Tony moved closer to inspect the child.  His skin was flawless showing no scars from early failed experiments or engineering explosions.

“How old is me…I mean he?” Tony asked as he continued to study the child.

Bruce looked at the screen.  “He was created ten hours ago.”

Tony closed his eyes; the child was ten years old.  He remembered being ten.  It was the beginning of the awkward years of his life.  Going from a private school to a boarding school that could handled his intelligence, being picked on by students that were much older but much dumber than him, the self-imposed isolation, the phone calls to his mother telling her that he wanted to be dumb, and the beginnings of his insomnia.  It was a hell that he hoped no one had to live.

Clint raised an eyebrow.  “That light is green.”  He pointed at the light.  “Green means good?”

Now Bruce was truly smiling.  “Green means good,” he answered, he continued to type on the small screen.  “JARVIS discovered that this tube was on its own separate power grid.  The modification happened very recently meaning AIM really wanted this little guy.”

Tony opened his eyes.  “Ninety percent?”

Bruce shrugged.  “Maybe,” he replied.  “I’m not seeing anything that tells me otherwise but JARVIS is still working on the encryption.  The next question is what do you want to do?”

That made Tony’s blood froze and his throat was suddenly dry.  “What…,” he licked his lips trying to get some form of moisture.  “What do you mean?”

“This is your clone,” Bruce said in a pure scientific tone.  “This experiment happened without your knowledge or consent and technically it’s a violation.  You have the right to end this.”

“We’ll support your choice,” Steve said in a determined voice.

“We won’t think less of you,” Natasha replied soothingly.

“Your decision will not affect judgment in Valhalla,” Thor said sagely.

Tony waved his arms.  “Okay!  I get it!” he snapped.  “You guys will still be my friends!”

Clint shrugged.  “Good because I got nothing.”

Tony sighed and pressed the bridge of his nose.  Several equations flashed through his mind before making his decision.  “I’m not AIM and I don’t want SHIELD to have him.  I’m sure I can find a family or a couple that would want to adopt him.  I’ll even create a trust for the kid, so he can have the best education.”

Judging by the looks, he knew he made the right decision.  Strangely enough, he felt pretty good with the decision.  Plus, he was curious.  He wondered if the child will still grow up to be exactly like him.

God, he hoped not.

Bruce frowned.  “Oh fuck.”  Everyone took a step back.  Bruce swearing was never good.  Bad things happen when he swears.  For example, the fifth floor at Stark Tower.  Tony still can’t get that floor to function right.

“Brucie,” Tony started slowly.  “Something wrong?”

“I ended the accelerated growth cycle so he could grow normally but I discovered something in these records.”

Clint reached for his bow.  “Oh my god, it _is a_ zombie!” he exclaimed.

“He’s a duck.”

Tony swore.

Thor was genuinely confused.  “I do not understand.  The child is Migardian, not a duck.”

Clint snorted.  “If Natasha floats, does that mean she’s a witch?”  Confirming that yes, Tony’s life is now a Monty Python joke.

To complete the weirdness that is now Tony’s life, Steve was the one to explain.  “Dr. Banner means that the child will imprint.  It usually means that the offspring will follow the parents’ behavior.  I think in this case, Dr. Banner is more concerned that the first person the child will see will automatically assume to be his parent.”  The room was eerily silent.  “I’ve read about it when I was stuck in Berlin.”  He stared at everyone.  “ _What?_ ”

“Um…yeah…” Bruce replied, clearly dumbfounded.  “Exactly what Steve said in more or less words.”

“So can I call him Duckie?” Clint asked eagerly.

“How did this become my life?” Tony asked, he pointed at Thor.  “That was a rhetorical question Point Break, there’s no need to answer that.”  He stared at the tube and sighed.  “Open it up Bruce.”

The scientist blinked.  “Are you sure you want to do this?”

If Tony was truly honest to himself, he didn’t want to do this.  He wanted to walk away and never look at this place again but his eyes kept going back to the tube.  He kept staring at the child that was supposed to be dead floating in some goo that Tony hope that wouldn’t smell.  He would be fully responsible for a living being, even though that living being was his clone.  But he couldn’t stop remembering being ten, scared and alone, and he didn’t want that child to have that life. 

Howard may have been a lousy father but his mother did her best raising him.

“Yes,” Tony answered with confidence.  “Open that tube up.”  He glanced down and realized that he was still wearing his suit.  “Hold on; I don’t want the kid thinking I’m a robot or something.”

“Something is the key word,” Natasha muttered.

“Hush you,” Tony shot back before putting the helmet back on.  “JARVIS?”

_Yes Sir?_

“I’m getting out of the suit.  Send it back to the tower; Alpha Four Twelve Sierra Alpha Five Papa Niner.  Make sure Dummy handles it gently.”

_Of course Sir.  May I say congratulations.  He looks just like you._

Tony paused making sure that he doesn’t go into a full blown panic attack.  “Kiss my ass,” he finally retorted.  “Just get the suit home.”  He heard the hissing sounds of the latches being released and he stepped out.  The suit closed up and took off through the open skylight.

He gave Bruce a nod.  “Open it Green Machine.”

Bruce returned the nod and began typing into the small screen.  There was a hiss of air being released and the liquid was quickly draining.   The child instantly moved and began fighting with the oxygen mask. Moving quickly, the genius caught the child once he was freed from his cylinder prison.

“Easy there,” Tony whispered.  “I got you.”  He fought the squirming boy and successfully removed the mask.  The child began coughing and gagging.  “You’re safe now,” he reassured as he rubbed the boy’s back while the child began to vomit the clear liquid out.

The boy stared at Tony with wide chocolate brown eyes.  “Dad?” the child rasped.

Steve magically found a blanket and handed it to Tony.  He gently wrapped the boy in the rough material and pulled him to his chest.  His arms instantly went around the child as if to protect him from the horrors.  “Yeah kiddo, dad’s here.”


	2. Chapter 2

It took Tony exactly four hours to freak out, right down to the millisecond.

It was pretty impressive since he could’ve freaked out when he carried the clone out of the warehouse and into the quinjet.  Or he could’ve freaked out when they were flying back to the helicarrier as he slowly rocked the child, mumbling reassuring words while Clint announced that he spoke with Coulson.  He had his chance to panic when he saw the still recovering agent waiting for them with an unexplainable look.  He was quite proud of himself that he kept his cool as he watched the medical personnel poke and prod while he hovered around like a mother hen.  He was able to function normally when Maria Hill stormed in and demanded answers.  No, he freaked out when he was alone with Steve in medical bay.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod,” Tony whimpered, pressing his head to the observation window.  The room was starting to spin and he felt a little breathless.

“Breathe,” Steve replied soothingly, easing Tony to a nearby chair and gently pushing his head between his legs.  “You need to take deep breaths.”

“What the hell am I doing?” Tony gasped, nails digging into his knees as he tried to keep his breathing under control while focusing his attention on Steve’s feet.  “I don’t know anything about children!  How the hell am I going to raise this kid?”  He pointed at the feet.  “Seriously, flip flops?”

Steve patted his back.  Tony was surprised on how gentle and comforting it was.  “You’re a genius, you’ll figure it out.”  There was a pause and Tony knew he was frowning.  “I was told that they were called sports sandals.”

Tony snapped his head up.  “My dad was smart and look what happened to me,” he spat.  A new thought popped in his head.  “ _Oh my god!_ ”  Fingers gripped his hair as he wailed.  “I’m going to be just like _him_!  _And why are you wearing flip flops?_ ”

Steve narrowed his eyes.  “Sport Sandals.  And because they’re easier to change to after a battle!”  He shook his head.  “Let’s get back on topic.”  His fingers began dislodging Tony’s fingers from his hair.  “You’re not going to be like Howard,” he said sternly.  “You’ve could’ve hit the kill switch but you didn’t.  You can do this, Tony.”

“Yeah.”  Tony took a deep breath.  He can feel himself calming down.  “I can do this.  I’m Tony fucking Stark!  I’ve built an arc reactor from a box of scraps!  I survived palladium poisoning and created a new element!  I flew a nuclear missile into space!  I can raise a kid!”  The panic seized him and his hands went back to his hair.  “ _Who the fuck am I kidding?_   I’m Tony _fucking_ Stark!  I’m a disaster!”

Tony knew he was bordering on hysterical and judging by the wide-eyed look from Steve, he was already crossing the border.  “Ooookkkkaaayyy,” the super soldier drawled out.  “That was not the pep talk I was expecting.”

Tony jumped out of his seat and pointed at the super soldier.  “You’re the man with the plan!” he shrieked, which he knew he was going to deny later.  “Tell me what I need to do!  You’re Captain America!  You’re good with kids!”

The comment automatically made Steve step away.  “I’m not good with kids!” he shouted.  “Children make me nervous!  I’ve spent majority of my life avoiding them so they wouldn’t get sick!” 

Tony sat down.  “You have a point,” he mumbled.  He glanced through the window to see that boy was still asleep.  The child looked fragile and Tony wondered if he ever looked that fragile at that age. 

Steve let out a heavy sigh and sat down next to him.  Their knees touched and Tony realized that this was the first time that the two sat next to each other.  The months after the invasion were a mess with dealing with the press, the rebuilding, everyone going their separate ways, finding out that Coulson was alive, his break-up with Pepper, and convincing everyone to return to New York and live in the tower.  During those nine months, the small band of misfits became a solid team and a shaky friendship was building between the two.

“So what are you going to do?” Steve asked, pulling Tony from his thoughts.

“Coulson and Pepper are working on a cover story,” Tony answered, forcing his eyes away from the sleeping child.  “From the one-sided conversation on agent’s end, it sounded like I met a woman in rehab about ten years ago, knocked her up, and threw money at her so she can raise my kid.  I think they’re going to hype the woman up as a bad mother and used the child support for personal means.”

“That sounds horrible!” Steve responded, sounding aghast.

Tony shrugged.  “It’s easier to control a bad mother story with the press.  Plus I already had two very public rehab stints so a third one wouldn’t surprised anyone.”  He wrinkled his nose in disdain.  “Of course this rehab stint is a fake one.”

“How many times did you _actually_ go to rehab?”

“Five.  Two for alcohol, one for cocaine, one for prescription medicine, and I can’t remember the other one.  I just remembered the place was very peaceful.  I think Bruce would’ve liked it.”

Steve’s lips twisted into a frown.  “So he’s going to grow up under the public eye?”

Tony returned the frown.  “The kid already has two strikes.”  He held up his index finger.  “One, he’s a Stark.”  The middle finger was raised.  “Two, me.”  His thumb stuck out.  “The third strike will be how much of a genius he’s going to be.”

“He’s a clone; wouldn’t he be you?”

Tony smiled though it didn’t hold humor.  “Cloning is tricky.  Since this is the first _known_ human cloning experiment that has work, no one has a clue on how the kid is going to be.  Bruce believes that since the kid is ninety percent perfect, the kid is going to be at least a genius or a prodigy at most.  Of course you have to factor in free will, nature vs. nurture, fate, destiny, and any other psychological or spiritual BS. We won’t know until we test him.”

Steve was silent.  Tony couldn’t help but wonder what was going through the man’s mind.  He was really impressed on how well the super soldier has been adapting to the new century.  He tried searching for information on Rogers’ past but the orphanage and the attached school were demolished and all the records were destroyed.  The only records he did find were transcripts from the art school that Steve attended and judging by the grades, Tony figured that the super soldier was a smart kid before the serum.  From what he read from Howard’s notes, the serum built the body but only enhanced the mind.  Tony can only make that comparison to baseball players on steroids.  Naturally talented athletes that can hit fifty homeruns are now hitting a hundred after taking steroids while the below-average player are taking the drug just to stay in the big leagues.  

Meaning, anyone else would’ve crashed and burned from the serum.

“We can’t keep calling him ‘kid’ or ‘boy’ or ‘clone,’” Steve asked after a long moment of silence.  He gave Tony a side-long glance.  “Do you have a name in mind?”

There was a name in mind and once upon a time, Tony believed that he was going to share it with Pepper.  But that relationship was over but the name never died.  “Yeah,” he answered, his throat becoming very dry.  “I have a name.”

*****

“Mr. Stark!” one reporter cried out from the gaggle of reporters hovering around the podium like hungry seagulls.  “Can you confirm that a child was found during an Avenger’s mission?”

“Wow,” Tony answered in the snark that the reporters craved, “I thought Avenger’s missions were highly classified.”

“Is the rumor true?”

Pushing the images of floating dead bodies out of his mind, Tony didn’t need to act to show sadness.  “The rumor is true.  A child was found.  Thankfully alive.”

Another reporter pushed forward.  “Has the family been informed?  Is the child okay?  What was the intent of the kidnapping?”

“I love how you put the family over the child’s well being,” Tony answered, leaning on the podium.  “The child is okay.  Sadly the mother was murdered and I can tell you that the reason for the kidnapping was basically for my money.”

He counted to five before reporters began shouting at once.  “Are you saying that you’ve fathered a child?”

Pepper should be proud of him that he didn’t roll his eyes.  “I don’t know why everyone is surprised, I’m sure that you guys have a betting pool going.”  His eyes focused on one reporter he did recognized.  “I’m sure that reporter from Vanity Fair won that bet.”

Christine Everhart gave him an evil smile.  “There have been no incidents of you being with a woman or a child.”

Tony waved his hand.  “Ah,” he answered with nonchalance.  “Let me tell you a story, cliff notes edition.  Ten years ago I met a woman in rehab, and no I’m not telling you what I was in rehab for.  Anyways, I was in rehab and met this girl, which is not the best way to meet people, we had sex and three months later she calls me telling me that she’s having my child.  Of course I didn’t believe her and a couple of tests plus a possible lawsuit later, it turns out that fetus was mine.  We made a deal; baby lives with the mother, I pay child support, she doesn’t sell her story to Fox News, and the baby gets the Stark name.”

“You said the mother was murdered,” Christine continued.

“The kidnappers killed her when they were trying to get my son,” Tony answered making sure that sadness was in his voice.  “I still don’t know how they found about him and his mother.”

“Mr. Stark,” another voice called out.  Tony couldn’t help but raised an eyebrow because that reporter looked familiar, like SHIELD familiar.  “What is your opinion on how your son was raised?”

Tony blinked.  “Um….what?”

The woman smiled ruefully and Tony knew she was a SHIELD agent.  “According to my sources, the mother, Abigail Ingrid Matterhorn, was still involved with drugs and there have been rumors of possible child abuse but no charges were ever filed.”

Coulson and Pepper had pulled a lot of strings to rig this press conference into a beautifully choreographed act.  The question was expected but it still took Tony by surprised, especially the name (he won’t be surprise if Clint named the mother).   He cleared his throat, opened his mouth, and recited the lines he was told to memorize. 

“For the last ten years, the only connection I had with my son was sending a check to make sure that he had all the amenities that he needed.  Ten years ago, I was an unfit father and I thought his mother was the best person to raise him.   

“Now if I knew that was happening during those ten years; I’ll be honest, I don’t know what I would’ve done.  I’m angry at myself for being stupid and not checking up on my own child.  That was in the past and no matter how much I want to change that, I have to make sure that my son’s present and future will be safe, happy, and fulfilling.”

Except that wasn’t from the script. 

Tony had no clue where that speech came from.  Pepper and Coulson stood across the room looking rather stunned.  The reporters were silent and the only sound in the room was the clicking of cameras.  He gripped the podium as he replayed the speech in his mind.  It wasn’t offensive or demeaning.  It sounded too heartfelt.  It was time to end the press conference.

“Can you give us the name your son?”

“His name is Graham Anthony Stark,” Tony answered, giving his tone a steely edge.  “And I want everyone to know that if you harm him, you’ll be wishing that Iron Man went after you.”

The room erupted with noise as every reporter wanted an answer.  Tony gave them his patented smile and pose, knowing that Pepper was going to kill him afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

“Dad?” Graham asked while playing with the ugly gray blanket.  “Can you tell me what happen?”

Tony’s back popped when he straightened it.  He couldn’t understand why all medical facilities need to have hard plastic chairs for their visitors.  They’re uncomfortable and can do serious damage to the back.  “Again?” he sighed.

Graham nodded; his eyes focused on the blanket.

“You were taken from your home,” Tony started, repeating the story what felt like the hundredth time today.  He’ll admit that he can be a major asshole but even he knew that lying to a child, especially since said child is a clone, can be disastrous. But everyone thought it was for the best and he had no choice but to reluctantly agree.  “Your mother was murdered and you were held hostage.  We rescued you.”

Graham was still staring at the blanket.  Tiny nimble fingers were busy tracing a pattern that wasn’t random and Tony couldn’t decide if it was an electrical circuit or a complex computer code.  It was obvious that Graham was uneasy and scared but Tony didn’t know what to do.  The fingers stopped moving when he spoke up.  “I guess…that make sense.”

Tony tilted his head to the side.  “What do you mean?”

Graham hesitated.  “I remember,” his forehead wrinkled as he concentrated, “I remember haze.”  He gave a shiver.  “I remember being cold and everything was muffled, like my ears were plugged up.  And I wanted to scream but couldn’t.”

Shock, anger, and fear consumed Tony.  “You were awake?”

Graham finally tore his eyes away from the blanket and gave him a panicked look.  “I…I don’t know?” he whispered.  “Was I?”  He bit his lower lip.  “Why can’t I remember anything before the haze?”

Tony covered his mouth with his hand.  The clones were aware.  They were aware and awake.  His body shuddered as he imagined the silent screams when the kill switch was hit.  He wondered if AIM knew that the clones were awake.    

Steve was right, AIM did commit mass murder.

There was a series of knocks on the door that pulled the genius away from his disturbing thoughts.  The series were repeated and Tony knew exactly who it was.  He groaned at being interrupted.  “I’ll be back, kiddo.”

“Promise?” Graham asked, burrowing underneath the blanket.

“Promise.”  Tony gave him a mock salute and left the room.

Natasha was leaning against the wall across from the medical room.  Her petite frame was rigid and her arms were crossed showing that she was dangerous and shouldn’t be messed with.  “How is he?”  Her voice was full of concern betraying the stiff posture.

Tony somehow knew he was expecting the question but it still took him by surprise.  “He’s fine.  The doctors will be clearing him to leave tomorrow morning.”  He glanced at the silent red head.  “Nat, what’s going on?”

“Banner found something,” the assassin answered, pushing herself from the wall and started to walk away.  “From what I’ve heard, he’s not happy.”

Tony fell in step next to her.  “Banner unhappy or Big Guy unhappy?”

“Something tells me you want the Big Guy unhappy.”

Tony rubbed his face.  “Shit.”

Natasha gave him a tight smile before entering the conference room.  “Exactly.”

He stopped at the doorway when he saw Fury standing at the end of the conference table.  Cold dread began to form in the pit of his stomach, the director being present usually means something bad was about to happen or did happened.  Also at the end of the table was Bruce, pacing furiously while staring at his tablet intently.   Forcing himself to move, Tony took a seat next to Steve and was assaulted by another round of mint gum. 

“I’ve just learned a fun fact,” Tony announced, making sure that his voice didn’t betray any nervousness.  “Graham just told me that he was aware during his time in the tube.”

Bruce paused and stared at Tony.  “Is he sure?”

“Yeah.”

Tony was convinced that Bruce was going to slam the tablet onto the table.  “They were aware,” he mumbled.  A large hand went through his disheveled hair.  “Oh god, they were aware!” 

“What’s going on Jolly Green?” Tony asked grimly. 

“A lot,” Bruce answered.  He flicked his fingers on the tablet and a hologram of Graham appeared on the table.  “Graham or formerly known as Test Subject #4589-22 is not ninety percent.”

The cold dread became fear.  “He’s going to die?” he asked, knowing that he sounded hysterical.  “We just saved his life and you’re now telling me he’s going to die?”  He ignored Steve’s hand on his shoulder.

“He’s going to live, Tony,” Bruce quickly reassured.  “AIM had created an almost perfect clone.”

Tony was puzzled.  “Almost?”

“He’s ninety-nine percent perfect.”

Tony tried wrapping his brain around the number.  For the first time in his life, the numbers confused him.  “That’s impossible!”

Bruce nodded.  “But it happened.”

“But why me?” Tony asked, sitting back in the black leather chair.  “Why did they focus on me?  They could’ve had any of you.”  He pointed at each Avenger.  “I mean, we have a super-soldier, you with some monster jealously issues, a god or demigod or whatever the PC term is, an agent that kills men and probably women with her thighs, and a circus freak that can hit the broad side of a barn without even trying!”

Clint snorted.  “Thanks Stark.”

“You’re welcome,” Tony retorted.  “And let’s not forget Coulson!  I’ve seen that footage with him and flour!  Plus he has a group of misfits that would scare the shit out of me if I wasn’t an Avenger!”  He waved his hand at Fury.  “I don’t know how to explain you except you have that _crazy motherfucker_ vibe.”  The man just snorted at him.

“Technology,” Natasha answered as if it was obvious.

“Exactly,” Bruce agreed.  “Tony, you have the technology that everyone dreams about.  You are light years ahead of the world and imagine what AIM would do with that type of power.”

Tony leaned forward.  “One problem,” he growled out.  “All of that technology is either locked in my head or secured with JARVIS.  A clone, no matter how perfect, can’t get it.”  Bruce shifted uncomfortably.  “Oh fuck, _they can?_ ”

“JARVIS found a device that suggests that it can transfer your memories into the clone,” Bruce answered, his attention focused on the tablet.  “According to Thor and Steve, they saw said device in one of the labs.”

Tony blinked.  “They were going to _Total Recall_ me?”  He shook his head.  “Even if that work, there’s a tiny detail missing,” he tapped his chest. “The night light.”

The smell of mint attacked Tony’s senses as Steve shifted in his seat.  “AIM was doing experiments,” he answered around the gum.  “The bodies that Thor and I found had holes in their chests.”

“Shit,” Tony mumbled, pushing himself away from the table.  “Shit.”  He quickly stood up and began pacing.  “Are you actually telling me that this was going to work?  That Graham was going to be _my replacement?_   _That he was supposed to be me?_ ” 

Steve was at his side.  “Tony,” he reassured.  “We made it in time.  We saved you and Graham.”

“But the fact is that AIM did it!  And they can do it again!”

“According to JARVIS,” Bruce answered, “it appears that we’ve destroyed all the data.  The only way they can get a sample is from you or Graham.”

“So don’t sleep around,” Clint joked.

“Clint,” Steve warned.

“Shut-up,” Tony snarled.  He gave Bruce a worried look.  “Please tell me that’s all.”

Bruce gave a sad smile.  “No, I did some blood work and there’s some serum in the blood.”

Tony stumbled when he heard that.  Everyone, except for Bruce and Fury, looked equally stunned.  “Steve’s my baby-daddy?”

“A _what?_ ”

A corner of Bruce’s lip twisted up.  “Steve’s not the father.  I thought so at first, so I ran the blood work again.”  An uneasy smile appeared.  “The serum that was found is different than Steve’s.  The serum in Graham’s blood matches yours.”

It was absurd.  It _had_ to be absurd.  Tony wanted it to be absurd because it made absolutely no sense.

“Are you suggesting that Stark has been _injected_ by the super soldier serum?” Clint asked, because if someone had to state the absurd it had to be the archer.

“He wasn’t injected,” Fury growled out.  “Sit down, Stark, your pacing is giving me a headache.”  Tony found himself listening to the order by sliding back down into the chair.  The one-eyed man cleared his throat.  “After the incident at the Alps,” a photo of an old scientist appeared over the conference table, “SSR had obtained Dr. Arnim Zola into their custody.  After a careful interrogation, Dr. Zola told Colonel Phillips about his research.”

“You believed him?” Steve growled.

Fury ignored him.  “Just like Dr. Erskine, he was trying to create the perfect soldier.”  Zola’s picture disappeared and two new faces appeared.  Tony recognized them immediately, one was the Red Skull and the other was Steve’s best friend, Bucky.  “The serum either made or enhanced Johann Schmidt’s insanity but Zola considered that experiment a failure.  He admitted to injecting the serum into Lieutenant James Buchanan Barnes before Captain Rogers liberated the base.  According to the interview, Zola believed that experiment was a success but Barnes died in the Alps.” 

The pictures disappeared.  “Zola kindly pointed out that he expanded his work from creating the perfect soldier to creating the perfect race.  Before his arrest in the Alps, he was working in an occupied Italian village nearby.  After the ending of the war, Director Carter went to the village to gather more evidence for Zola’s ever growing list of war crimes.  She discovered that he was doing experiments on the villagers, especially on the women.”  A new picture appeared and Tony sucked in his breath.  The woman in the picture was younger but he recognized the heart-warming smile and brilliant eyes.  “This is the only survivor from Zola’s experiments in that village.  Her name was Maria Carbonell, otherwise known as Maria Stark.”

Suddenly it became a dark tunnel; Tony couldn’t see the room or any of the occupants.  If the team said something or Fury ordered something, he didn’t hear.  Everything was dark and soundless.  The only thing that went through his mind was that he was lied to.  Something heavy landed on his shoulders and he tried to shake it off.  The weighted item tightened and it felt like he was being shaken.

“ _…ony…Tony!_ ” a worried voice yelled through the tunnel.  It was familiar and it shouldn’t sound so scared.

He blinked his eyes and was greeted by wide fearful blue eyes.  How did Steve get in front of him?  He was sitting down when Fury showed the team the picture.  He glanced around and realized that he was standing in a hallway and judging by the familiar signs, he was near Graham’s room.

“You just got up and walked out of the room,” Steve explained, his hands still on Tony’s shoulders.  It was strange that Tony felt grounded by the touch.  “I called for you but you didn’t answer.  You just kept walking.”

His mother’s face flashed through his mind.  “My mother was a brilliant mathematician,” Tony whispered trying to hold the panic in, now wasn’t the time to panic.  “She was like me.  She saw numbers and she told me not to be afraid of them.  The equations she wrote were breathtaking.  She had a very beautiful mind.”  He narrowed his eyes at the super soldier.  “She was not a serum-enhanced Nazi by-product!”

Steve gave a sad smile and pulled him into a hug.  “But she was,” he answered, resting his chin on the genius head.  “She was forced to take the serum.  But she survived, she had a husband,” he paused.   “She had you.”

Tony pushed himself away from the comforting embrace.  “My mother wasn’t a soldier!” he hissed.  “She was a mathematician!  She helped people with her charities!  She was…” he hesitated and then abruptly changed the subject.  “I’m taking Graham home.  Tell Fury that I said fuck off.”

“Tony….” Steve’s voice was filled with worry.

Tony turned on his heels and walked away from Steve.  There wasn’t anything Steve could’ve said that would’ve made the situation any better.  He knew he was being childish but he felt that his world, the world that he knew, was gone.  He wanted to question every memory from his childhood.  Which one was true?  Which one was a lie?  Who else knew about his mother’s “condition”?  Normally he would’ve hid himself under bottles of booze but for the first time in his life, he didn’t want the alcohol. 

He wanted to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

A giddy voice greeted Tony when he answered the phone.  He frowned at the device as he blurrily checked the caller ID, it was Pepper and she was giddy.  “Pep, are you high?” he asked, rolling onto his back in his bed.  His body ached and his head hurt.  He wanted to say he was hungover but he didn’t drink last night, just a lot of throwing and breaking things.

Pepper scoffed.  “I’m not high,” she retorted, not sounding insulted but still sounding giddy.  “I’ve checked the stocks about an hour ago and do you know what happen?

“Apparently something good?”

“They’re going through the roof!” she exclaimed.  “Apparently everyone likes the idea of you having a son!”

Tony ran a hand over his face and cursed under his breath.  “I’m not having a gaggle of children, cloned or _a la naturale,_ for stock purposes.”

He actually heard her shuddered.  “Oh dear god no!  The fact that I’ll be dealing with two of you is bad enough.”  There was an uncomfortable pause.  “I didn’t mean that.”

Tony smiled.  “I know.  I was thinking the exact same thing.”

“How are you doing?” Pepper asked.  Her voice was soothing but filled with concern.

Tony moved to a sitting position and let out a yawn.  “Freaking out,” he answered.  “Freaking out so bad that I want to walk away from this.” 

“Tony.”  Now she sounded worried.  Great, he made Pepper worried and he’s not even in the suit.  “What happened?”

“Let’s just say I found out about some things,” Tony sighed, rubbing his forehead with his free hand.  “Things that are making me question my existence.”  He waited for Pepper to say something but after a few minutes of silence he continued.  “I’m serum enhanced.”

He knew she was blinking at the news.  “Wait…what?  You can’t be serum enhanced!  You….,” she trailed off, “that explains so much!”

The exclamation officially woke him up.  “Huh?  What?”

“The palladium poisoning!” Pepper replied.  “I did some reading after the whole Expo fiasco and a person that was suffering from palladium poisoning usually has three months to live, if they’re lucky.  Tony, you had six months.”

“That might also explain my self-preservation skills,” Tony teased.

“Don’t start,” Pepper warned.  She took a deep breath and Tony knew what the next question was going to be.  “Did Howard?”

“No, Howard didn’t inject me.  My mother had the serum.  She was an experiment during the war.”

“Jesus,” Pepper muttered.  “Are you questioning your intelligence?”  She never let him answered.  “Tony, do you remember your teachers talking about Steve?”

“Cap Day?  Pep, I had better things to do than to listen to lectures about a supposedly dead war hero.”

“Then let me give you break down. We were told that the serum enhanced Steve.”

“Yeah, the serum created the love child of Adonis and Michelangelo’s David.  That I knew; it was in my dad’s notes.”

He knew Pepper rolled her eyes.  “But you didn’t know that Steve spent the majority of his life on his deathbed because he caught every illness known to man at that time.  A sick child that somehow managed to graduate on time,” she continued.  “He went to art school and then had a job before the war started.  I’ve seen the man play pool and I’m sure the shield throwing is quite impressive.  In other words, Steve was no idiot unlike a certain genius that I know.”

“So this is your way of telling me that the serum enhanced a brilliant woman of her time and made her genius.  And that woman married a highly intelligent man and that resulted a modern day engineering Mozart?”

“In a way,” Pepper admitted.  “Plus you hate Mozart.”

“That I do.”

“How’s Graham?”

“He went to sleep as soon as we got to the penthouse.  JARVIS didn’t alert me so I figured he slept through the night.  The time that he is up, he’s anxious.  It’s like he knows something is not right but he doesn’t know what.”

“Are you going to tell him?”

Tony sighed and swung his legs to the floor.  “Everyone thinks it’s for the best if I don’t tell him but I don’t know.  The kid is me, he’s going to figure it out someday.”  He let out an uneasy chuckle.  “What should I do?”

“Oh Tony,” Pepper answered sadly.  “I don’t know what you should do.  I understand why you shouldn’t tell him but you’re right, he is you.”

It wasn’t the answer he wanted but somehow it was the answer he needed. “Thanks Pep,” he answered, standing up.  He scratched the reactor as he walked towards the dresser to search for a shirt and sleep pants.  “I’m going on maternity leave.”

“Of course Mr. Stark,” Pepper answered in a prim but teasing voice.  “Should I send you a list of acceptable stores for Graham?”

Shopping, Tony forgot that Graham needed clothes and things.  And a haircut, that curly nightmare otherwise known as hair brought back rather forgettable memories.  “Excellent idea Ms. Potts, I knew I hired you for a reason.”  He stumbled a bit as he tried to put his pants on one-handed.  “JARVIS, is Graham awake?”

_Young Sir is studying your television._

Tony swore.  “I gotta go Pep.  Mini-me has just taken apart my television.”  He didn’t hear Pepper’s reaction when he ended the call.  He struggled with his shirt as he ran to the living room.

Sure enough the television, his beautiful prototype television, was in pieces.  Parts of varying sizes were neatly organized and surrounded the boy in a semicircle.  Graham, wearing an oversized shirt, was on his knees leaning into the frame of the television.  His face was twisted into concentration as he glanced between the frame and a set of parts next to his right foot.   

Tony stared at the scene while he debated on what he should do.  He wanted to understand the reasoning on why Graham took apart a perfectly programmed television but he didn’t want to sound like Howard.  He remembered how the man reacted when he took apart the computer.  “Whatcha doing buddy?” he asked, hoping he sounded nonchalant.

Graham never took his eyes off the television parts.  “The images were flashing too slow.”

Tony raised an eyebrow.  “Too slow?”

“Too slow,” Graham repeated, he smiled when he found the correct piece.  “The slow flashing was creating a choppy picture.  I think I can make it better.”

Pure interest flooded Tony and his fingers began to twitch.  “Do you need any help?”

Graham finally moved his eyes away from his work and stared at the older man.  The scrutinized gaze was unnerving and made Tony fidget.  Graham smiled when he reached an answer in the internal debate and nodded. “Yes,” he answered, quickly moving over to make room for Tony. 

Tony rubbed his hands together and took his position next to Graham.  “Just tell me what to do.”

It was almost noon when the television came back to life. The picture was crisp and clear and the choppiness that Graham was talking about was gone.  Tony sat back in the couch, marveling the new and improved television while Graham cuddled into his side.  He compared the moment to the time when he and Howard built the motorcycle engine.  He remembered Howard being distant during the build.  They never talked and when the project was done, Howard quickly disappeared.

_Sir, Ms. Potts have sent you a list of all the stores that you and young Sir should visit to your phone.  Also, she has set up an appointment one hour from now with a personal shopper.  I suggest you and young Sir get ready._

Tony patted Graham’s head before standing up.  “You heard the man,” he announced, scratching his stomach.  “Let’s find something for you to wear.”

Graham sighed.  “Do we have to go?  I want to make sure that the TV is still working.”

“There’s one thing you should know about Pepper,” Tony replied, taking Graham’s hand and pulling him off the couch.  “If she expects you to be somewhere, you have to be there.  The fury is not worth the hassle.”  He herded Graham to the elevator.  “I think Jane left her jeans on the community floor.  She won’t mind if we borrow them.”  Graham just raised an eyebrow at him, very similar to the eyebrow raise that was reserved for the board, and was led into the elevator without any complaint.

The afternoon, on the other hand, was a total disaster.

It didn’t start that way.  The two managed to meet the personal shopper on time.  The thin young man wearing a cardigan and a bow-tie gave Graham a horrified look before raiding the stock room.  Tony would admit that Graham’s outfit was horrendous, consisting of the oversized shirt and Jane’s jeans, but he thought the reaction was over the top.  At least the kid was wearing pants.

The young man returned carrying a large bundled of clothes and ushered Graham into a dressing room.  Graham kept giving Tony a quizzical look every time an article of clothing appeared out of nowhere.  Tony just shrugged as he watched the personal shopper searched every nook and cranny in creating the perfect wardrobe for the son of a billionaire.  Graham didn’t know what his favorite color was but a lot of his choices tended to be red, blue, gray, and black with an occasional shocking color of green and orange.  He even liked the cargo pants and Tony ordered two of every color.  Tony wished he had cargo pants when he was a kid.  Those pockets could hold anything; like screwdrivers, wrenches, or circuit boards.  Slightly jealous, he requested two pairs in his size.  Finally the shopping frenzy ended and Graham walked out of the store wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, an electric green pull-over, and gray sneakers.

The disaster happened during dinner.  Overwhelmed by the choices of restaurants and trying to stay dry from the cold drizzle, Graham picked out a burger place that Tony wouldn’t normally eat.  The two sat on red vinyl benches as they waited for their burgers, happily munching on fried mozzarella and slurping on their drinks while talking about the modified television. Mayhem hit when a photographer took a picture. 

The flash startled Graham and he fell out of his seat letting out a cry.  Knowing that the rest of the paparazzi will be coming, Tony quickly paid the bill and ushered Graham to the waiting sedan.  A massive crowd of reporters and photographers were waiting at the tower when Happy pulled the sedan up to the curb. Tony covered Graham’s face as he hurried through the throngs of people, ignoring their questions and headed to the waiting elevator.

He quickly ushered Graham in.  “JARVIS!” he ordered and let out a sigh of relief when the elevator started to move. 

Graham leaned against the panel, his fingers drawing patterns on the wood paneling.  “Is that common?”

“Unfortunately yes,” Tony answered, rubbing his face.

“I don’t think I like that.”  His voice was soft and tense.

And suddenly Tony felt like he was ten.  He remembered how his mother hated being in the public eye.  Remembering how Howard showed him off like a peacock.  He remembered the distorted look on Howard’s face; a look he thought was jealously while bragging to the world how smart Tony was.  But now, Tony realized that Howard was showing fear while proving something.

Why would Howard be afraid?  And more importantly, what did he have to prove?

_Sir…._

“Not now JARVIS,” Tony interrupted.  The elevator came to a stop and the doors slowly opened.  “Tell Happy that we’ll get the bags later.  Also bring up the websites from the stores that Pepper suggested, we’re ordering everything else.”

_But Sir…._

Graham let out a high-pitched scream that practically gave Tony a heart attack.  Reacting on instinct, he grabbed the boy’s shoulder and pulled him behind.  His heart was in his throat as he tried to control his breathing while his left hand automatically came up for a repulsor attack.  He suddenly felt he was back at the mansion; the screaming surrounding him, the yelling coming at him, and someone pushing him away from the noise.  He blinked and he was back in the penthouse, standing in front Graham, staring at a group of guilty-looking Avengers and a very ugly banner.

“Um….what?” Tony managed to sputter out while lowering his arm.

_My apologies Sir, I tried warning you before young Sir exited the elevator._

Steve was the first to step forward.  “Sorry for scaring you and Graham but the team really wanted to meet him.”  He rubbed the back of his head.  “We can leave if you want.”

Tony glanced at everyone behind Steve.  They were fidgeting in their spots like chastised school children but he can feel the excitement in them.  Something colorful caught his eyes and they darted to the coffee table filled with presents of various sizes and then to the large homemade banner hanging on the window.  It was ugly, very ugly.  The background was in a powder blue and each letter was in a different color of red, blue, gold, black, white, green, and purple spelling out WELCOME TO THE FAMILY.  Everything was in glitter.  Tony hated glitter; it reminded him of his poor fashion choices from his younger days. 

As ugly as the banner was, he found himself smiling.

“No need.  Graham experienced his first paparazzo and he’s a little bit frazzled.”  He watched, with amusement, the excitement growing again.  He pointed at the banner.  “Should I be blaming you, Barton?”

“Not exactly,” Clint answered, smiling.   “The party was my idea but Thor wanted the banner.”

“Lady Darcy said it was customary to have a banner,” Thor defended.

“Why am I not surprised,” Tony retorted.  There was a tugging on his arm and he looked down.  Graham stared up at him with large brown eyes.  The fear was still there but he could see the curiosity brewing.  He kneeled next to the boy.  “Are you in the mood for company?”

Graham looked at the banner and then the coffee table filled with presents.  “That’s all for me?”

Pepper, with perfect timing as always, walked out of the kitchen carrying a cake.  “It is,” she answered.  She gave Tony a nod but he saw the sadness in her eyes and knew that she was thinking about the what-ifs.  He gave her a smile that simply said _its okay._   She returned the smile, placing the cake on the coffee table before sitting down.  Turning her attention back to Graham, she patted the spot next to her.  “Why don’t you sit down and open your presents.”  Blushing, Graham quickly sat on the couch.

Tony felt some of the hidden weight disappearing.  Pepper accepted Graham.  It was irrational but her acceptance made everything okay, that he made the right choice.  She didn’t flinch or looked disgusted and somehow that made Tony realized that he wasn’t Howard.  She simply ruffled Graham’s unruly long hair and handed him her present.  The blush intensified as the boy stuttered out a thank you.  Tony chuckled, sat down next to Graham and enjoyed the “baby shower”.

It seemed having crushes on red-heads were part of the Stark DNA as Graham’s face went even brighter when Natasha gave him a calculating look before declaring that he will be taking self-defense lessons.  Clint felt put out with his gift, which happened to be a very nice multi-tool, and then offered archery lessons to the boy.  Tony refused but the look on Graham’s face made him reconsider and agreed.  He flipped Clint off when the archer made a whipping noise.  Graham practically squealed when he opened Bruce’s gift.  Tony saw the confusion on his face as he studied the chemistry set but he could tell that Graham found it interesting. 

Thor scooped Graham up in his arms and quickly spun him around.  The surprised shriek was out done by the joyous bellow as everyone in the room tried to avoid the tiny feet that were flailing in the air.  The demi-god stopped spinning and stared deeply into Graham’s eyes.  Graham stared back, annoyance clearly etched on his face.  From the way Pepper held back a snort, Tony can guess that the look was very similar to his.

Thor broke into a huge smile and laughed.  “I see a wonderful future in Son of Iron,” he boomed.  “A strong and loyal warrior he shall be.”

“Okay?” Graham answered, making sound like a question more than an answer.

Thor looked at Tony.  “Be prepared for a challenge Man of Iron,” he warned but his eyes twinkle with delight.  “This little one will constantly test you.”

Everyone except for Tony thought that was hysterical.

Steve was the last one to give Graham a present.  The boy thanked Steve and quickly opened the present like a true ten-year-old.  His eyes went wide when he saw the box in his hands.  Tony glanced down and noticed that it was one of those Legos architecture series and this one was a scale model of Stark Tower.

Steve’s face instantly reddened.  “I didn’t know what you like,” he replied hurriedly.  “I thought since you’re like….I meant…I guess you like building things….not that you ARE…..but I mean…..” He pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Well shit.”

And wow, Steve wasn’t kidding when he mentioned kids made him nervous.

“I saw this at the store near that restaurant,” Graham said completely ignoring Steve’s rambling.  “I wanted to go there after dinner but things went weird.”  He gave Steve a smile.  “Thank you, sir.”

Tony was amazed that Steve’s face went even redder.  Didn’t this guy do movies or something?  “Captain Rogers, actually.”  Tony opened his mouth but Clint beat him to it by kicking Steve.  Hard.  The super soldier yelped and rubbed his backside.  “You can call me Steve,” he added, while glaring at Clint.

Graham hugged the box.  “Thank you Steve.”  He glanced at Tony.  “Can I go to my room?”

Tony wanted to point out that there was cake but he saw how Graham held the box tightly and his eyes kept drifting to the chemistry set.  “Sure kiddo.”

Graham let out a squeal and Tony had tiny arms wrapping around him giving him a poorly executed Hulk-hug.  He didn’t have time to react when Graham let go, grabbing the chemistry set, and disappearing into the former guest bedroom.  A few seconds later, the boy returned to retrieve the multi-tool before disappearing again.

“Well,” Clint drawled out, “let me be the first person to say this.  You were a freaking cute kid.  What happened?”

“ _Clint_ ,” Steve and Natasha hissed.

Tony leaned back into the couch and sighed.  “You don’t want the answer to that question,” he muttered.

Pepper took pity and offered him a drink.  He gave her a relieved smile when a glass of bourbon appeared in his hands.  “Tough day?” she asked, patting his shoulder.

“Not really,” Tony answered honestly.  “Graham demolished and rebuilt my television. And we went shopping.”

“I was wondering why the picture is so much crisper,” Clint replied.

Bruce leaned forward.  His eyes sparkled with the scientific curiosity that Tony knew and loved.  “Has he been adapting?”

Tony took a sip from the glass and enjoyed the smooth burn of the liquor.  “Absolutely, and with no questions asked.  I don’t know if it’s the fact that he’s me or the accelerated growth put him in the right developmental stage.   You saw him, he had no clue what the chemistry set was but he knew it was something he would like.”

“So he’s not a blank slate?”

“Not even close.  Think of amnesia, he has no clue what things are but he knows that they’re important.  I’m seriously thinking about giving AIM a Nobel Peace Prize nomination.  Don’t give me that look, Brucie!  This advancement of human cloning is a scientific miracle.  And yes, that is an oxymoron.  And the best part, they somehow managed to make the kid potty-trained.  Just show him what a toilet is and he can do the rest.  Stop laughing Pep.  They are geniuses in that regard because I was _soooo_ not ready to wipe my clone’s ass.”

“So what _is_ your problem, Stark?” Natasha asked, licking the cake frosting from her fork.

“I’ve been thinking about my childhood.”

There was no snort of amusement or a joke.  The living room was quiet as everyone waited for the genius to explain something he couldn’t explain.  The situation at the elevator triggered something that should’ve been hidden.  And there was more judging by the nagging sensation in the back of his mind.

“Tony?”

The concern of Steve’s voice brought Tony out of his thoughts.  He turned his attention to Natasha.  “Are there any remaining files when SHIELD was the SSR?  And more importantly are any those files _aren’t_ redacted?”

Natasha thought for a moment.  “Coulson would know.”  She glanced at Clint.  “Talk to him.”

Clint gave an easy smile.  “Not a problem.  Stark related problems are always the best pillow talk.”

Tony made a face.  “That’s just…. _ewwww!_ ”

Clint shrugged.  “Different strokes for different folks.”

“Again…. _ewwww!_ ”

“Tony,” Steve started, “what’s going on?”

“I’m not sure.  Apparently there are some repressed memories when I was a kid and mini-me is bringing them back.  Just enough to start wondering about my mother, Howard, and the SSR.”

“Should we, and more importantly you, be concern?” Steve asked.  His posture and the pitch of his voice changed, Tony knew he was seeing Captain America and not Steve Rogers.

“No.” He shook his head. “It’s not a concern until it has to be.  Right now, I just want to make sure that Graham is calmly adjusting while I freak out.”  He drank the rest of the bourbon.  “And I mean the borderline self-destructive way.”

Pepper rolled her eyes.  “Stop overreacting.”

There was a loud bang and the sprinkler system went off instantly soaking everyone while Thor boomed with laughter.  “Dad?” Graham’s voice was soft under the noise of the sprinklers.  “I think I misjudged something.”

Tony let out an exasperated sigh.  “How did this become my life?”

Clint let out a chuckle.  “Because you’re the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, baby daddy.”  


	5. Chapter 5

The screaming, the smell of disinfectant, and the fear of being left behind woke Tony up with a strangled gasp.  The screaming was still echoing in his mind and it made his stomach churned.  He curled into a ball, tucking his knees under his chin pushing the noise away.  Instead the screaming intensified making his stomach rebelled and Tony flung himself off the bed, stumbling into the bathroom.  His hands gripped the toilet as he purged everything that he ate last night.

He was still shaking when soft footsteps entered the bathroom.  “Tony?”

Shit, it was Steve.  He didn't want that man to see him, to judge him when everything was starting to become good between them.  “I’m not drunk!”  He cringed on how pathetic he sounded.

Steve didn't answer; he just went to the sink and grabbed the hand towel that was lying next to it.  He rinsed it under the running water and wrung it out.  With all too practiced ease for a man his size Steve carefully kneeled in front of Tony and gently wiped his face.  “I know,” he whispered breaking the delicate silence.

Those words were comforting.  Exhausted, Tony rested his head against Steve’s shoulder.  He heard the soft thud of the wet hand towel landing in the sink.  “Nightmares,” he mumbled, trying to convince Steve and himself.  He turned his head to glance up at the super soldier.  “Why are you here?”

Steve flinched at the question and quickly turned his head.  “There was a situation.”

Something about the statement created a tight knot in his stomach.  “Avengers?”

“No,” he whispered, voice tight with emotion.  “You and Graham.”

The knot twisted tighter.  “Is Graham okay?”  Tony started to move urging his body to stand but he felt lightheaded.

Steve cupped his face and his thumbs began rubbing soothing circles along his jaw.  “Graham’s okay,” he reassured.  “You have to calm down Tony; you can’t have another panic attack.”

“Another?”  There was a desperate squeak in his voice.

“Another,” Steve confirmed.    

The knot became a heavy weight and Tony found himself heaving into the toilet again.  He broke out into a cold sweat as he spit out acid.  Steve was next to him, holding him up while rubbing his back.  His mouth was moving but Tony couldn't hear the words.  He leaned back and Steve wrapped his arms around him, as if to protect him from the world.  Tony should feel embarrassed but he didn't have the strength to care.  A memory stirred in his mind but he quickly stomped it down until a sense of déjà vu floated through him.

He was vulnerable before.

“…..then Bruce made the call.”

The puff of warm air tickled Tony’s ear and brought him back to the present.  He completely forgot that Steve was talking to him.  “Um….what?”

There was no hint of disappointment or anger, just a simple shift of the arms so Steve could cradle him better.  “Bruce had to sedate you.”

“Excuse me?”  Tony pushed away from the safety of the embrace.  He couldn't move far as the toilet was in front of him.

Steve didn't reach for him just dropping his arms once contact was lost.  “There was no choice.  We were afraid that you were going to hurt yourself.  Bruce tried waking you up and then JARVIS announced that Graham was awake-“

“ _Graham saw?_ ” Tony shrilled.  Images flashed through his mind; men in white, men in black, a woman was screaming, and Howard was yelling.

He remembered seeing pitch black.

“No!” Steve replied, relief hanging on each letter.  “Graham didn't see anything!  According to JARVIS, he was pacing and mumbling to himself.”  He slowly stood up.  “Bruce contacted me and Thor.”

Tony was finally looking at Steve, truly looking at him since he entered the bathroom.  The super soldier was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes.  The black shirt and pajama pants were rumpled, not from sleep but from constant movement.  And when he ran his hand through his hair, Tony saw the slight tremor.  The events from last night truly frighten the man.

“Thor watched Graham,” Steve continued.  “Made sure that he was safe.”  He moved to the sink and fingers clutched the counter so tight that his knuckles turned white.  “I had to hold you down so Bruce could safely inject you, held you until you fell asleep.”  He bent over and rested his forehead on his hands.  “I – _we_ – were scared.”

In a weird turn of events, it was Tony’s turn to do the comforting.  “It’s fine,” he whispered, using the toilet as leverage as he pushed himself off the floor.  “I’m not hurt and Bruce did what he thought was right.”  He slowly moved his way to Steve.  The man flinched when his hand gently rested on the bicep.  “What’s important is that Graham is safe.”

Steve raised his head and stared at Tony.  His eyes were a mixture of red and a watery blue.  He let out a grunt and pushed himself away from the sink.  Tony turned away as Steve quickly rubbed his eyes.  “I’m supposed to be comforting you,” Steve said with a choked laughed.  “Not the other way around.”

Tony smiled.  “Well it should say something because I’m shit in comforting people.”

This time Steve did laugh.  “I never said I was good at it.”

Something broke between them but Tony didn't know what.  Steve seemed relaxed and the dark cloud that was always hovering was gone.  Then again, Tony felt different.  The usual anxiety was still there but he hasn't felt this relaxed since MIT.

The smile Steve gave was easy and completely relaxed.  “I promised Graham and Clint that I would make breakfast, interested?”

The thought of food made Tony’s stomach twist.  “Not sure if I want to eat but coffee sounds good.”  He tilted his head to the side.  “You left Graham with Clint?”

“Clint and Thor took turns watching Graham.”

“But isn't that child endangerment?”

Steve chuckled.  “Only if something is on fire,” he retorted.  His face became serious.  “Graham never went to sleep last night.  He said he needed to write and I contacted Clint to get one of my sketch books.  He hasn't stopped since.”

Tony sighed in defeat.  He was really hoping that particular trait wasn't going to happen.  That was how his insomnia started which lead to the manic stages of creation, which lead to the drinking and the drugs, and finally debauchery.  “He’s truly my clone.”

“Son,” Steve corrected.

“Details,” Tony challenged and left the bathroom.  He moved through his room grabbing a shirt and a pair of pants ignoring the earth-shattering realization that he sat in the bathroom wearing nothing but boxer briefs with America’s wet dream.  The fact that he was embarrassed was pretty impressive.

The shirt was over his head when he entered the kitchen.  Graham was sitting at the granite island with his head down and scribbling frantically in the sketch book.  He didn't raise his head to acknowledge Tony.  Clint was across from him, leaning against the counter with a coffee mug in his hands.  His face was a mixture of confusion and fascination as he stared intently at the child.  He gave a nod to Tony and Steve but his eyes never darted away from Graham.

“That’s considered creepy, Carnie.”

“I can’t get over his hair,” Clint muttered.  “It’s so soft looking and curly.”  He pointed at the unruly frizzy mess.  “I mean, look at it!  If you let me trim that up, Duckie can have an awesome fro!”

“Fro?” Steve asked while handing Tony a cup of coffee.

“An unfortunate hairstyle for white men,” Tony answered accepting the cup.  “And stop calling my kid Duckie.”

Clint howled with laughter.  “Oh my god!  You had a fro!  JARVIS please tell me there are pictures!”

_Unfortunately for you, Agent Barton, I value my microchip life._

“And that’s why JARVIS is my favorite.”  He took a drink from his cup enjoying the bold taste before turning his attention to Graham.  The child was hunched over the sketch book scribbling away.  He gently placed his hand on the back of Graham’s neck and began to rub.  It was a technique his mother used to do when he was going through a creating phase.  “What are you working on?” he asked gently.

Graham instantly relaxed resulting the pencil dropping out of his hand.  He lifted his head up and quickly furrowed his brow.  He blinked owlishly at Steve and Clint before turning his attention to Tony.  He scratched his head which made the hair even frizzier and Clint choked back a laugh.  Today’s first order of business was a haircut.

“Oh…um…hello,” Graham stuttered, a light pink dusted across the bride of his nose.  “I thought I was in my room but I guess I came in here.”  He grabbed the sketch book and began flipping through the pages.  “I was trying to figure out what went wrong last night,” he pointed at a group of numbers, “nothing was making sense and did you know that you’re not supposed to mix acids with bases?  That’s what JARVIS told me, I think his name was JARVIS or was it ALFRED?  Anyways, I was thinking about last night and then I got sidetracked…” His eyes went wide on one page.  “Oh…well…that doesn't make sense.”  He turned the book to the side and smiled.  “Now it does!”

“Huh,” Clint said after taking a long sip from his coffee.  “It’s cuter when he does the verbal diarrhea.”

“Hush you.”

“What’s verbal diarrhea?”

“So breakfast,” Steve announced with a large clap of his hands.  “What would you like Graham?”

The smile quickly disappeared.  “I don’t know,” he whispered.  Tony saw the panic that was quickly building.  “I don’t know what I like.”  He glanced at Tony.  “Did I have breakfast?  Did mom feed me?  Why can’t I remember?”

Clint’s eyes went wide at the possible anxiety attack that was brewing.  Steve looked like he was going to have his own panic attack.  Tony rolled his eyes and placed his coffee cup on the island.  “There’s no need to panic.  Why don’t we have a huge smorgasbord of food that Thor can be proud of?  We can have waffles, pancakes, doughnuts, French toast, Canadian bacon, anything else we can think of and gorge ourselves until our clothes doesn't fit anymore!”

Clint blinked.  “Um…no.”  He waved his hand down his body.  “Contrary to popular belief, this body is not a god.”

“I was leaning towards bacon, eggs, and toast,” Steve answered moving to the cabinets to find a frying pan.

Tony rolled his eyes.  “That’s boring!  Let’s go crazy and have crepes!”

Graham laughed.  It was soft, genuine, and care-free and it reminded him of his mother oh so much.  “I think I want the bacon, eggs, and toast.”

“Fine,” Tony huffed.  “You can have your boring breakfast.  But I’m choosing the lunch.”

Graham frowned.  “But I didn't have my burger and the chocolate shake was good!”

Steve raised an eyebrow as he retrieved the eggs from the refrigerator.  “Chocolate shake and a burger?” he hummed.  “You’re a man after my own heart.”

And Tony just witnessed the birth of Graham’s first man-crush and found out that he wasn't exactly comfortable with that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! This chapter was rewritten several times since I posted Precursor. Quite happy how it turned out!
> 
> This story follows after The Avengers and does not follow Iron Man 3, Thor 2, and Cap 2. Characters from Agents of SHIELD will be mentioned but it doesn't follow that story line.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are loved!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

The early morning was filled with laughter and huge amounts of eggs, bacon, and toast.  During the hearty breakfast, Clint begged Tony that he should be the one to take Graham for his first haircut.  Tony ended up agreeing because Clint’s whiny voice was annoying and Coulson entered the kitchen with a thick file that he needed to look over.  Thor decided that he wanted to come along to make sure that Graham had a proper cut that was befitting for an heir.  Steve looked rather uncomfortable or maybe a little nervous before he decided to stay at the tower and help Tony and Coulson with the large file.  

The thick file folder contained all the documents that Tony needed to show that Graham was his son, right down to the school records.  There was a detailed backstory of the rehab center that he stayed at when Graham was conceived.  It was a believable story and Tony knew that Pepper had a hand in it because it was between two very public and very regrettable incidents that she swore that she’ll find a way to get even.  He should’ve taken that threat more seriously but at the time Pepper was his new assistant and he made a bet with Happy that she would quit by the end of that week.

Though being Happy’s chauffer for a month wasn’t the worst thing he ever did.

Once the documents were reviewed and approved, Coulson headed back to the helicarrier with Steve.  The super soldier received a text from Natasha, who wanted to review the footage from the warehouse raid and to look at some possible leads regarding to AIM’s whereabouts.  The kitchen was quiet and Tony realized that he had probably an hour of silence before Graham, Clint, and Thor returned from the barber, an hour for him to be down in his lab working on schematics of some sort.  He was dancing towards the elevator, singing a Journey song, when his cellphone started to ring.  He made the mistake of answering the phone and groaned when he heard the familiar drone of one of the many reporters from the country.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon was filled with non-stop calls from reporters asking about the kidnapping, the mother of his child, the stint in rehab, and if they could have an interview with Graham.  There were occasional calls from private schools requesting Graham’s admittance or Tony’s money which he happily gave his opinion by hanging up on them.  He was snarling at one reporter when Clint, Thor, and a shaggy haired Graham finally returned home.  There was an exchanged of shrugs and raised eyebrows before all three of them disappeared, leaving Tony behind dealing with onslaught of calls.

By mid-afternoon, Tony finally gave up and turned off his phone.  He ordered JARVIS that he wasn’t accepting any more calls and send every news outlet a statement that he would not be giving interviews.  Exhausted from the phone conversations and the nightmares from last night, he fell on to the couch and made the mistake of checking emails from his tablet.  There were numerous emails and none of them were work-related.  Letting out a heavy sigh, he turned off his tablet and rubbed his face.  It was then when a perplexed looking Graham walked in holding a large text book.

“You look confuse kiddo,” Tony commented and glanced at the book that the boy was reading.  It was one of his old advanced robotics textbooks from MIT.  “Light reading?”  He paused.  “Can you read?”

“I don’t understand the need for vacuum tubes,” Graham answered, ignoring the last question.  “Isn’t there a need to constantly change them and I don’t think the processing power would be enough to make a robot function.”  He wrinkled his nose in distaste.  “This book also mentions nuclear energy.  I don’t know what it is so I’m going to ask JARVIS but it sounds dangerous.”

Tony blinked and he blinked again.  He opened his mouth and then quickly closed it.  His eyes darted between Graham and the old text book before finally pointing at the book.  “That was written in 1986.”  It was the only part of the conversation he could grasp.  He really needed to talk to Bruce about the accelerated growth development.  “Robotics have _changed_ since then, I should know, I was there changing it.  I need to introduce you to Dummy.”  And won’t that be the cutest thing ever, Dummy would love him.  “As for nuclear energy, I’ll let you draw your own conclusions.”

Graham gave a nod and set the book on the coffee table.  “Dad,” his voice was soft and full of worry, “can I get tested?”

Tony quickly sat up.  “Tested for what?”  He was trying to be nonchalant even though his heart was racing.  Graham couldn’t possibly figure it out.  He couldn’t know that he was a clone.

“My head,” the boy answered.  There was fear behind that answer and Tony had a brief flashback of being ten and wondering why _everything_ was so easy and why no one understood it.  “There are numbers in my head and I can’t get them out.  Everything I look at, I can easily imagine a string of numbers and letters showing me how it works.  I can’t stop thinking about them even if I wanted to try!  And I’ve tried!”  He rubbed his nose.  “When I was waiting for my haircut, I found this magazine about popular mechanics.”

“The magazine is called _Popular Mechanics_ ,” Tony corrected.

“But it was so easy to read,” Graham continued without missing a beat.  “I shouldn’t understand the design of military drones!  I shouldn’t even know that the design was flawed!”  He glanced at the book on the coffee table.  “JARVIS suggested that I should go to your office and find something to read.  That book is inaccurate but I still understood it!  What is wrong with me?”  His voice went high at the end of the question.

Tony was instantly on his knees, comforting the boy to the best of his knowledge.  “There is nothing wrong with you,” he soothed.  “I see numbers all the time.  Your grandmother,” he desperately wished his mother was still alive, “saw numbers too.  We’re special, that’s all.”

Graham sniffed.  “Special?”

“Welcome to the club,” Tony smiled.  “We should get membership cards and pizza.”  He ran his fingers through Graham’s shaggy cut.  “You’ll need to get tested though.  I was entering high school at your age.  Pepper set up an appointment with a specialist that will place you in the correct grade.”

Graham sniffed some more.  “What about school?”

Tony snorted.  “Too late to put you in classes now but maybe after we see the specialist, we can find some tutors.  Maybe we can find a social club or something so you could interact with kids at your age.”  He wished his parents made him join some clubs when he was a kid, it would probably curb some of the social awkwardness.  “We’ll discuss schools and such at a much later time.”

_Sir, a gold alert has been activated._

Tony swore under his breath.  “Seriously?” he snapped.  “I’m in the building!”

There was a sound of the elevator opening and feet running.  “Tony!” Steve was heard shouting.  “Graham!”

“We’re right here!” Tony snarled, spinning towards his team placing his body between them and Graham.  He narrowed his eyes at the spectacle in front of him; Steve ready to attack with his shield up and Natasha standing behind him with her gun out.  “We’ve been here the whole time!”

Embarrassed, Steve lowered his shield.  Natasha just flipped her hair and gave him a dirty look.  “You weren’t answering your phone,” she replied coldly.

Tony crossed his arms.  “Because I turned it off and ordered JARVIS to stop all incoming calls!”

“Ms. Potts was worried when you didn’t answer her emails,” Steve supplied.

“My tablet was turned off, duh!” He blinked.  “Oh my god!  I seriously turned off two devices and everyone thinks the worse!  I was having a heart-to-heart with _my son_.”  He was proud of himself that he didn’t have a panic attack.  “And I was tired of the reporters and the schools contacting me!”

Natasha frowned but put the gun away.  She glanced around Tony’s shoulder and gave an approving nod.  “Nice haircut,” she said, Tony could hear the smile in her voice.  “Very Dr. Banner like.”

“Thank you,” Graham meekly answered, blushing and preening at the same time.  “Clint and Thor thought the same thing.” 

“Those two don’t count!” Tony scoffed.  “Clint’s an ass and Thor is practically his own hair commercial.”

Natasha rolled her eyes.  “Your father doesn’t know style if it him.”

“Excuse me,” he pouted.  “I know style!  I created style!  There’s a clothes line dedicated to my style!”

Steve rolled his eyes.  “I saw the pictures from the ‘80s.”

Tony smirked.  “Rome wasn’t built in a day.”

“Turn on your devices,” Natasha growled, now clearly annoyed.  “And contact Pepper.  The gold alert should only be used in emergencies.  Avengers should not be called when you’re having a _heart-to-heart_.”

“I didn’t call for the gold alert!” Tony shrieked.  “You paranoid fuckers called it!”

Steve looked quite scandalized at the retort.  He opened his mouth but quickly snapped it closed.  “Tony,” he muttered and Tony had a response to that.

_Sir, Ms. Potts is requesting your presence._

“She knows I’m on maternity leave JARVIS!”

_A situation has come up and it requires your…….expertise._

“Contact R&D.  They can do it.”

_They’re the reason why your expertise is needed._

That didn’t sound good.  Tony glanced down at Graham, who was starting at him with big brown eyes full of questions and worry.  “I can’t leave him alone JARVIS,” he muttered, running his hand through the boy’s hair.  “Natasha?  Can you….?” He looked up and realized that the red-head was gone, leaving Steve behind.  The super soldier slowly shook his head, face becoming pale.  “Steve,” he pleaded.

“I can’t,” Steve whispered.

“I can’t leave him alone, Steve!” Tony begged.  “Just watch him.”

“I…I don’t know what to do!”

“Talk to him!  Build things with him!  Give him a history lesson about the Depression!  Anything that doesn’t involve Child Services!”

If looks could kill, then Tony would’ve been dead three seconds ago judging by the nasty look that Steve has given him.  Unaffected by the look, Graham moved around Tony and stepped in front of the super soldier.  “Steve, do you want to help me with the gift you gave me?”  He gave a bright innocent smile.  “Please?”  The smile was the _I get what I want_ smile, a smile that works all the time except on a small number of people. 

And Steve was one of those people.

To Tony’s shock, Steve returned the smile.  “Sure,” he answered ruffling Graham’s head, ruining the shaggy style.  “I see why not.”

Tony opened his mouth but quickly closed it.  He wasn’t going to look at a gift horse in the mouth.  “Thanks,” he said brushing by patting the man’s shoulder.  “I owe you one.”

“Yes you do!” Steve shouted back, already being dragged away by Graham.

The issue at R&D took longer than Tony expected.  He was tired, hungry, irritated, and was ready to fire all the dipshits in R&D.  He wanted coffee and leftovers, and he wanted them warm.  The penthouse was dark and empty when he stumbled out of the elevator.

“JARVIS?” Tony asked, feeling another wave of déjà vu overwhelming him.  He could almost see the hands reaching out for him.  The sensation made him dizzy and he pressed himself against the nearest wall.  “Where are Steve and Graham?”

His mind screamed at him that Steve wouldn’t betray him.  That the super soldier wouldn’t give a defenseless child, no matter how unique he was, to SHIELD.  The man was consumed by war memories when he saw the bodies.  Steve was a soldier but the man knew what was right.  He was known for disobeying orders.  He was everything Howard said he was and everything he wasn’t.

The super soldier was and always will be Steve Rogers, just a kid from Brooklyn.

_Captain Rogers and young Sir are on the roof, my apologies for not informing you of their whereabouts as I was monitoring their statues._

Tony let out a shaky breath of relief as he slid down the wall.  He didn’t want to think about the reason why he was so happy that Steve didn’t betray him.  He managed to walk to the elevator without crumbling to the ground and headed to the roof to find Steve standing off to the side, huddled in his leather jacket, while a bundled up Graham paced on the gravel.  He couldn’t help but noticed that the boy was near the machine that held the Tesseract.

“What’s going on?” Tony asked hoping that he didn’t sound breathless.

Steve sighed.  “I told him about New York.”

Tony matched the sigh.  He knew exactly what Graham was doing; the child was trying to find a flaw in the design.  Trying to understand why the machine couldn’t be stopped.  To make sure that the same choices would never be repeated again.  He was trying to protect the people that he loves.

A memory flickered in his mind; a small handheld device that was supposed to protect his mother.  Something he invented but ended up being used against him years later by Obie.  Refusing the memory to consume him, Tony approached his son.  He could hear the equations muttering under his breath.  “Graham,” he whispered, “you need to stop.”

“No,” Graham answered back.  His fingers were twitching with the need to create, protect, and destroy.  “I need to fix this.  There has to be other options.  Better options!”

He kneeled in front of Graham and placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders.  “There was only one option.”

“NO!” Graham screamed slapping the hands away.  Tony froze and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Steve did the same.  “There had to be a way to stop the Tesseract!  The staff shouldn’t been the only option!”  His eyes were frantic and calculating.  “There had to be a better way to stop the missile!  You shouldn’t have flown into that portal!”  The glare was directed at Steve.  “You shouldn’t have made that order!”

“It was our only option!” Tony shouted.  “I understood the risks!”

“I’m sorry.”

Tony whipped his head towards the super soldier.  Steve was standing next him, his head down, his shoulders hung low, and his hands clasped in front of him.  “I’m sorry,” he repeated.  “Maybe you were right.  Maybe there was another way.  But at that time, many lives were in danger and that was our only solution.”

Graham angrily wiped his eyes.  “You could’ve killed him!”

“I know.”

That was a confession.

Not from a man guilty from the action but a man consumed by guilt because of the action.  Tony thought they had apologized and moved on but now here he was standing on the roof with a guilt-stricken super soldier and an angry tiny clone.  It was enough to give Tony a headache.

“Enough,” he said, rubbing his temples.  “A choice was made; it didn’t matter if it was bad or good.  I’m cold and I want something warm to eat and drink.  Why don’t we head to the Avengers’ floor and find some leftovers.”

“No leftovers,” Steve answered looking rather guilty.  “Thor and I ate everything.”  He gave an uneasy smile.  “You and Graham are welcome to my floor.  I have some leftover chicken, so I can make you some chicken quesadillas.  And if Graham is interested, I can make some hot chocolate.”

Everyone on the roof knew it was a peace offering.

Graham narrowed his eyes and studied Steve.  It was the same judging, wondering, questioning, and thinking look that he gave to Tony the day before.  The cool gaze made Steve fidget and bowed his head even lower, as if he was trying to make himself smaller.  A huge smile broke out.  “Okay!” he exclaimed.

Steve returned the smile.  It was small and humble and it truly showed Steve as a man not a soldier.  Tony just stood there transfixed on the gentle smile and he knew that he was smiling, a smile that a very few people get to see.  It felt like another weight was lifted off his shoulders and Tony didn’t know why that was so important.

“Ddddaaaadddd!” Graham whined making Tony wondered if he ever drove his parents insane with that noise.  “I want hot chocolate!”

Tony raised an eyebrow at Steve.  “Can I return him?”

Steve burst out laughing.  “I don’t think so.”    

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Leave a comment or send love!

The weeks following after the discovery of Graham were uneventful.  Tony found a specialist and had Graham take all the necessary tests.  The child passed with very high marks and was placed in a tenth-grade level education.  The specialist suggested that Graham should start ninth-grade the following school year but Tony knew exactly what would happen if Graham was held back (it was also the main reason why he went to boarding school).  After a few arguments, an agreement was finally reached between the billionaire and the specialist; Graham would be tutored at a tenth-grade level and would be given an entrance exam for eleventh-grade for the next school year.

Bruce was tickled pink when the results of the intelligence test came in.  Graham was a prodigy even though he was a few points behind Tony’s childhood results.  He hypothesized that the results were different because Graham wasn’t hundred percent and wanted to perform neurological scans on the two.  Tony rudely reminded the scientist that Graham was his son, not an experiment which made Bruce ducked his head in embarrassment.  Graham won Bruce over by giving him an overly innocent look and asking about gamma radiation.  The man folded when the boy batted his eyelashes.

Tony added the Famous Stark Charisma to the Stark DNA.

Natasha and Clint made it their mission to handle all of Graham’s training.  Tony cringed in his lab when he watched the security feeds of Graham performing the moves that Natasha showed him or trying to aim an arrow at the firing range.  The boy was clumsy and awkward and it reminded Tony why he never participated in sports.  Clint found it hilarious while Natasha just gave him a smile before making him repeat a series again.

Thor believed it was his duty to introduce Graham to pop culture.  Tony never thought in a million years that he would be programming JARVIS to be a heavy duty V-chip.  He knew that he could never block every violent moment on TV and he dreads the day when Graham would discover one of the many infamous sex tapes that are on internet but he was bound and determine to ban Graham from watching reality shows and other social media that would contribute to the downfall of human civilization.

Plus Thor watches some pretty weird shit.

With the ever growing man-crush, Steve became Graham’s favorite.  The child would just look at Steve with amazement like he couldn’t believe that _Captain America_ was living in same tower as him.  Tony couldn’t relate to that child-like hero worshipping.  He didn’t care for the stories that Howard told about Captain America.  His feelings were mixed when Howard travelled to the Arctic; happy that he was gone and jealous that a dead war hero had the man’s attention.  And all those feelings returned in full force when he met the super soldier in Germany.

After the Battle of New York and inviting everyone to live at the tower, Tony realized that he was wrong about Steve Rogers.  He may carry some resentment towards Captain America but Steve was truly something else.  He was kind and chivalrous but never belittling or demeaning.  His humor was dry and his sarcasm can have some bite to it.  The man was stubborn but will admit that he was in the wrong, even if that took a couple of days.  Tony can tell that Steve was still uncomfortable with today’s society but the super soldier managed to adapt so he could be himself in this brave new world.  The two even became late night buddies with Tony’s brilliant mind and Steve’s lack of sleep.  Between cups of coffee and some snacks, Tony discovered Steve’s love for science fiction and advancement of technology.  The super soldier almost cried when he found out that smallpox was eradicated.  There are also dark nights when they seek each other out when memories or depression became too much.  They calmed each other down, anchoring them to reality.

It was very obvious that Steve was nervous and uncomfortable around Graham but he was making a valiant effort.  He would help Graham build amazing structures with the ever growing Legos collection.  If asked, he would accompany Tony and Graham to a museum or a restaurant but afterwards he would disappear to his floor only to remerge the next day.  He’ll nod his head when Graham ramble on about a project or something he read and he’s completely calm when Graham goes into his manic mode.  Steve would sit next to him in the early morning sketching the skyline while the boy scribbled away in a notebook lost to the world.

And Tony couldn’t figure out why he found that important. 

That thought was on his mind when he entered the living room of the communal floor.  Steve was sitting on the far end of the couch talking on his phone but managed to give the genius a nod.  Tony sat in the arm chair away from Steve and checked his phone.  He reread the last message from Coulson but his attention was focused on Steve.  The man was sitting rigid in his spot, lips drawn tight, giving answers in grunts and hums.  He knew the conversation turned for the worse when Steve narrowed his eyes, pursed his lips, stood up, and walked away.

Clint appeared out of nowhere.  “Who’s Steve talking to?” he asked flopping on the side of the couch closest to Tony without any grace.  “Is he getting dump?”

“He’s not getting dump because he isn’t seeing anyone,” Tony replied trying hard not to frown.  “He was on the phone when I got here.”  Feeling the unnecessary hint of jealously regarding to Steve’s love life, he ignored Clint and nodded toward Coulson.  “So?”

“All the files that I have access to are either redacted or restricted.”  Coulson pushed Clint’s feet off the couch and sat down.  “I have someone working on it right now.” 

“No need, I can do it.  JARVIS is still in the system.”

The agent frowned.  “I’m choosing to ignore that.  Skye has more experience into hacking SHIELD’s databases than you, Stark.  If it’s hidden, then she can find it.  Exposing information is her thing.”

“I’m sensing a ‘but’.”

“The restricted files are going to be an issue,” Coulson replied his voice unusually stiff.  “I couldn’t get to them, Deputy Director Hill couldn’t get to them, and even Director Fury couldn’t get to them.  I don’t think the World Security Council could access them.”

“So the files belong to the SSR?”

Clint quickly sat up.  “That’s a very short list.”

“It is,” Coulson handed Clint a sheet of paper.  “Check out the names that could access the files.”

Clint whistled at the list and then handed it to Tony.  “There are only two names on this list,” Tony commented.  “And neither of them are Howard’s.”

Coulson nodded.  “There have been rumors about a falling out between Director Carter and your father. And I won’t recommend calling Director Carter, her and SHIELD separated on a bad note.”

“And Colonel Phillips is dead,” Clint added snatching the paper out of Tony’s hand.  “Can’t we make an exception and call Director Carter?  She’s old, maybe we’ll get lucky and she won’t remember why she left.”

“No,” Coulson replied lips drawing tight.  “SHIELD asked Director Carter to resign.  We’re the ones that cut all ties from her not the other way around.”

Tony could hear the echoes of a woman yelling.  He remembered a strange accent and a flash of red.  “May I ask why Director Carter was forced to resign?”

He was expecting Coulson to say classified, so imagine his surprise when he answered.  “There was an incident in the late seventies involving a civilian.  A formal report was never written and the resignation papers were choppy at best.  The whole incident would’ve been under the radar but the local cops were called.”

Clint gawked.  “Shit, what did she do?  Pull a gun on a kid?”

Tony swore he could smell gun powder.  “You’re confident in your girl?”

“Very.”

“Phil doesn’t like girls,” Clint smirked.

“And yet, he’s with you,” Tony snarked.  “I’ll let your girl do her magic and I’ll give Pepper a call.  She’s knows the archivist at Stark Industries.  Maybe dear old Howard left something behind.”

“Left what behind?” Steve asked, entering from the kitchen holding two beer bottles.  The man looked worn down but his eyes were showing relief.  Tony knew that look.  Everyone in the living room knew that look.  Because everyone present has either caused or had that look.

“Man, who dumped you?” Clint asked which caused Coulson throwing a pillow at him.

Steve glanced down before looking up.  “No one important,” he answered stiffly.

“Agent here was telling me that there might be some issues with finding some files,” Tony said, quickly changing subjects.  “He has someone working on it and I was thinking that Howard probably left something behind.”

Coulson grabbed Clint’s arm and stood up.  “Let me know if you find anything, Stark.”

“Likewise,” Tony answered and watched the agent drag Clint to the waiting elevator.  He slumped deeper into the chair and let out a weary sigh once the elevator doors close.

“You’re starting to look constipated,” Steve commented, handing Tony a beer before sitting down.

“Am not,” Tony replied and taking a sip.  He pulled the bottle back and raised an eyebrow.  He was expecting something cheap or poor tasting not something that tasted very good.

“Just because I can’t get drunk, doesn’t mean I can’t have great taste,” Steve replied trying very hard to sound smug.  “You should see my liquor cabinet.”

“Promise?” Tony leered then snapping his mouth shut in pure horror.  He wasn’t planning to flirt with America’s patron saint of good and pure especially if said patron saint was just recently dumped.  And even though Steve knows about his sexual conquests, he didn’t want the man to know about the other half of those conquests.

There was a sly smile before Steve took a sip from his bottle.  “You tell me.”

Tony knew his brain short-circuit because there was no other explanation on why he couldn’t come up with a witty response.  He gave Steve a dry look before taking a drink which made the super soldier laugh.

“I knew it wasn’t going to last long,” Steve said after the laughter died.  His voice sounding tight and soft.  “It was just nice having someone after so long.”

Tony figured he was referring to the love-of-his-life Peggy Carter.  “Well, she’s an idiot. No one dumps Captain America without a reason.”

“Oh, they had a good reason.”

Tony let out a harsh laugh.  “There’s always a good reason to dump me.  There’s no good reason to dump you.”

The thoughtful look on Steve’s face surprised Tony.  The man just looked at him as if he figured out something.  It made his stomach twist in a pleasant and not so pleasant way.  “To us,” raising his beer bottle in the air, “for finding the right partner.”

Tony raised his bottle.  “To us.”  As he was drinking his beer, the horrible answer came to him on why Steve being with Graham was important.

Damnit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for your enjoyment!

The phone was barely to his ear when Pepper huffed “My intern is spreading rumors that you’re in the New York Hall of Science looking like a J. Crew catalog.”

That earned a chuckle.  “There might be some truth in that rumor,” he replied nonchalantly, glancing at his reflection from one of the exhibits.  He thought he looked rather Don Draper wearing a button down with a V-neck sweater and jeans.  “But I take offense of looking like a J. Crew catalog, when _clearly_ I’m looking like a Banana Republic catalog.”

There was a slight pause.  “And you do know….”

“That there’s an exhibit dedicated to Howard’s work before the war,” Tony commented as he walked past a device that could’ve helped shipping inventory if the old man worked on it longer.  “Yeah, I had completely forgotten about that until we walked in.”

“And?”

“ _And?_   What do you mean _and_?  Are you thinking or expecting that I’m freaking out?”

Pepper laughed.  “Expecting.”

“Okay,” Tony admitted with a huge smile, “you got me there.  I had this urge to run away but Graham saw the flying car and the next thing I know it’s been,” he checked his watch, “three hours.  I’ve been in a museum for three hours without booze and/or floozies.”

“Floozies?” Pepper snorted, Tony could tell that she was trying very hard not to laugh.

“I can’t say sluts because I’m around children,” Tony sniffed, chuckling when he heard Pepper’s long-suffering sigh.  “But I have to say, this is a pretty good exhibit.  I’ve never heard of these experiments before and some would’ve worked if Howard stayed focused on them.”  His eyes lingered on the engine in front of him.  “Huh, a fuel efficient gasoline engine.  I wonder if the SI archives would have the blueprints on that.”

“Speaking of archivists, I’ve spoken to June,” Pepper said bypassing the usual babble.

“June?”

“The SI archivist.  She found some boxes that never been processed that came from Howard’s office in California.”

“Send them to New York.”

“She already mailed them out.  She wanted permission to contact the librarian at the Maria Stark Foundation to see if there any materials in a similar state.  I told her that I would talk to you.”

“Permission granted.  So when will I be seeing the two boxes with my bad handwriting?”

“Two?  The invoice says ten.”

Tony stopped walking.  “That can’t be right.”

“June sent out ten boxes marked with _Howard’s Office_.”

“And I’m telling you that can’t be right,” Tony repeated.  “Pepper, I’m the one who boxed up Howard’s things when he died.  I marked them as _Asshole 1_ and _Asshole 2_.  I know I did because the look on Stane’s face was priceless.”  And he was surprised that he didn’t felt any anger when that name was said out loud.

“And I’m telling you that I have an invoice that says ten boxes are coming from California.”

“Dad!” Graham’s voice echoing through the museum.  “You have to check this out!  It’s a filtration system for irradiated water!”

“I gotta go, Pep.  Let me know when those boxes arrive.”

“Tony, should we be worried?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted.  “Something is not adding up and it has to do with mom, Howard, and the SSR.”

“Dad!  Come here!”

“This time I gotta go.  Graham is giving me this look that you hate.  You know the one that I give when I’m stuck with the board.  I have to admit, that’s a pretty ugly look.  I don’t know how you put up with me.”

“Scotch and chocolate,” Pepper answered breezily.  “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye Pep.”  Tony hung up the phone and gave Graham a huge smile.  “Sorry about that kiddo.”  He pointed at the invention in front of them.  “Can you tell me what’s wrong with that design?”

Tony spent another hour in the museum watching Graham move through exhibits at a dizzying pace.  The wonder and enthusiasm on the boy’s face brought back memories of his mother taking him to museums and universities.  Her smile wide and her eyes proud when he could correctly identified an event or tell her what the subject was about.  Tony remembered going to an ice cream shop afterwards and talked her ear off while his ice cream melts.  It was a happy memory and one that he hopes to create with Graham.

The sky was clear and there was a slight breeze once they left the museum and Tony decided that a stroll around the Unisphere would be nice.  Happy dropped them off near their destination with a promise to wait for them.  The two walked down the pedestrian path taking the time to admire the bronze cast sculpture titled _Freedom of the Human Spirit_.  Tony could tell that Graham loved the Unisphere by the way the boy walked around the fountain studying the metal structure like a true engineer.  A familiar scent of street food caught Graham’s attention and he started to complain on how hungry he was.  Tony ended up purchasing more food than necessary.

The two sat on the fountain wall eating their hotdogs while talking about the exhibits.  Graham was about to eat his second hotdog when he paused, tilting his head to the side.  Tony raised an eyebrow at the curious expression on the boy’s face.  “What’s wrong?” he asked mouth full with hotdog.

“That man is dressed weird.”

Tony just shrugged and continued to eat.  “This is New York, kiddo.  Everyone dresses weird.”

“Including yellow jumpsuits?”

Tony practically choked on the hotdog.  Coughing and sputtering, he spun around and it felt like his heart stopped.  Standing on the other side of the fountain was an AIM scientist dressed in the horrid bumblebee jumpsuit holding some weapon.  In slow motion, the scientist lifted the weapon and pointed directly at Tony and Graham.

“Get down!” Tony screamed pushing Graham to the pavement covering himself over the boy and using the fountain wall as a shield.  A loud hiss was heard, concrete exploded everywhere, and people started screaming.  There was another hiss followed by the sound of metal being hit.

“Give us the child!” the scientist yelled and fired the weapon again.

Shards of concrete rained over Tony’s back.  He could feel Graham trembling underneath him, small whimpers barely heard over the chaos.  He quickly looked around; cataloging any possible cover to make an escape but everything was open making them an easy target.  Graham clamped onto his wrist and held tightly, the whimpering turned into gasping as the boy was trying his best not to panic.  Movement caught the corner of Tony’s eye and he quickly released his breath when he saw Natasha prowling near the trees.  She gave him a slight nod and he knew that everything was going to be okay.

“Graham?  Kiddo?  I need you to listen to me,” he whispered into the boy’s ear.  “See Natasha?  I need you to run as fast as you can to her.  Don’t stop and don’t wait for me.  Just run to her.  Do you understand?”  He felt Graham nodding.  “Okay, on the count of three.  One….two….THREE!”

He jumped to his feet and spun towards their attacker.  The scientist paused but quickly drew up his weapon but the delay was enough for Tony to charge.  He heard Natasha yelling and there was another shout but Tony lunged at the scientist knocking him to the ground, the weapon scattering away from them.  The two wrestle until something was jabbed into Tony’s side making him release his hold.  Tony recovered quickly but he was too late as the scientist grabbed the gun and pointed at him.  The weapon warmed up and was about to fire when the shield hit it.  Reacting on reflex alone, Tony ducked as the beam blasted over his head and hit the Unisphere.

“You’re surrounded!” Steve announced walking towards the scientist in full costume as the shield bounced back to him. 

“The child is ours!” the scientist sneered.  “Do not delay the inevitable, Mr. Stark!”

Any retort Tony had died when he heard the tell-tale sound of metal bending.  The three men slowly turned their attention to the Unisphere as it disconnected from the base and started to roll towards them.  Swearing darkly, Tony burst into a run as he tried to escape.  Steve was in front of him, the distance between them was slowly growing while the distance of the rolling sphere was rapidly shrinking.  The AIM scientist threw the weapon at Tony before taking off in a run.  It bounced off the cement once before tangling between Tony’s legs, making the genius fall.

“Tony!” Steve shouted.

There was no time to get to his feet.  Tony did a quick calculation and rolled a few feet towards the sphere before curling himself up into a ball.  He stopped breathing as the sphere rolled over him, his body fitting perfectly in the gap and in the matter of seconds the Unisphere rolled away.  He forced himself to uncurl his body and get to his feet.  He was breathing hard, a combination of adrenaline, fear, anger, and pain.  There was a path of destruction from the Unisphere before Thor stopped it.  The AIM scientist was in a net, probably from Clint’s arrow.  He winced when his hand went to his side.  He shouldn’t be in pain; the jab to the side should’ve slowed him down not making breathing an impossible task.

“Tony?” Steve called out.  “Tony, are you alright?”

He pulled his hand away and swore.  His hand was covered in red.

“Huh,” Tony mumbled, feeling himself sway.  “I think this is a good time to check out the serum’s healing factor.”  The last thing he heard before crumbling to the ground was his name being called out.  The last thought he had before blackness took over was wishing Steve was holding him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slipped from my mind from the last chapter. I'm not familiar with New York City and the surrounding area. I'm very familiar with Google maps and research.
> 
> 1939-1940 World’s Fair in New York was in Queens (As well as the 1964 World’s Fair). The Stark Expo was held at the same location. So for Steve, his last memory of Queens would've been the Stark Expo.
> 
> From Google Translate: I’m flattered that you think I am your mother.
> 
> As always, enjoy!

Tony woke to Russian. 

It was soft, strong, and feminine and it brought the story to life even though he had no comprehension of the language.  It reminded him of his mother reading fables and fairy tales before he went to bed or calming his fears when the world became too much in her native tongue.  There was a brief pause, the sound of a page turning, and the voice started to read again.

“ _Mamma?_ ” Tony croaked wincing at the sound of his voice.

Natasha appeared in his field of vision thrusting a cup with a straw against his lips.  “ _Sono lusingata che tu pensi che io sia tua madre_ _,_ ” she replied in perfect Italian.  “Drink, I’m not in the mood to hear your raspy ass voice.”

Normally Tony would’ve been insulted by the comment but he saw the relief in her eyes and obediently took a sip from the straw.  The cool water instantly soothed his dry throat.  “Where’s Graham?” he asked once he had his fill.

“Clint took him to the cafeteria about an hour ago.”  Natasha pulled the straw away.  “He went through a couple of notebooks until Clint decided that brownies can calm him down.  Apparently, brownies can solve all problems.”  Her lips twitched.  “Including world peace.”

Pain rippled around his lips as he tried to smile.  “Where’s everyone else?” he asked when he noticed the room was empty. 

“Thor is guarding the door glaring at every medical professional that walks by.  Calvary and Coulson are with the suspect.  Bruce is doing some research.”  She frowned.  “SHIELD should’ve noticed the oddities regarding to your health, _I_ should’ve noticed.”

“Pepper sorta figured it out when I told her I was serum enhanced,” Tony coughed out.  “What about Steve?”

“He’s been in a yelling match with Fury since medical informed us that you’ll be okay,” she glanced at the clock on the wall, “which was four hours ago.  He didn’t bother changing out of his uniform.”  There was an ugly look on her face.  “I think he’s making a point with your blood dripping from his uniform.” 

The image of Steve covered in his blood was a little bit too shocking for Tony.  He went into a coughing fit that made breathing difficult.  Natasha moved quickly, forcing the oxygen mask over his face.  The blast of fresh air was a blessing.

Bruce entered the room and quirked his eyebrow.  “I take it that you told him about Steve?”

“Only the Fury part,” Natasha answered as she removed the oxygen mask.  “I haven’t told him what happened before that.”

Bruce approached the bed with a small smile.  “Let Steve deal with that.”

Tony frowned.  “Deal with what?”

“Talk to Steve,” Bruce replied vaguely.  “I want to see the wound so lift your shirt up.”

“Why Brucie,” Tony leered while lifting his shirt, “with Natasha in the room?  I didn’t think you’re so kinky.”

Natasha snorted and Bruce rolled his eyes before starting the examination.  “Fascinating,” he murmured, inspecting the wound.  “It healed exactly how it should.”

Tony yelped when his sore side was poked.  “Meaning?”

“You lost a lot of blood,” Bruce replied making a notation in the folder he was carrying.  “Actually, you should be in critical condition.  Instead, it looks harmless after four hours.   Maybe after a couple of hours, you should be able to go home.   The scar will be permanent but nothing serious.”

Tony pouted.  “Are you telling me that I’ve been filling out AMAs for no apparent reasons?”

“Stark,” Natasha growled.  “What Banner is trying to explain is that you should be dead.  Dead in Afghanistan.  Dead before that.”

Tony never had the chance to think about the implications of being serum enhanced but now, he sounded immortal and he didn’t like that feeling.  He wondered if his mother had that similar thought.  It could’ve explained why she had moments of insanity.  Then he thought about Steve, the man was practically living in his own Grecian tragedy.  How did he stay sane?

Bruce interrupted his dark thoughts.  “I still need to do a lot of research but Natasha is right.  The missile that landed next to you in Afghanistan should’ve killed you instantly.  Open heart surgery in unsanitary conditions should’ve been death sentence.  Flying a nuclear warhead into space should’ve been a one way trip.”  He flipped through his folder.  “Actually, you should be dead from that drug overdose from your nineteenth birthday.”

Tony shuddered at that memory.  “Why are you looking into my medical history?”

“I need a baseline.  I need to know your recovery rate so I can suggest the best medical care for you and Graham.  Unlike Steve, you were born with this.”  He narrowed his eyes.  “Unless you want SHIELD looking into this.”

“ _Fuck no!_ ” Tony breathed out.

Bruce snapped the folder shut.  “I need you to be honest, Tony.  At one point in your life, did you ever think _‘how did I survive this’_?”

Tony looked away.  “No,” he answered truthfully.  “The thought never crossed my mind.  Once I figured out how to build an engine, I was always in a hospital.  Majority of the time they were minor injuries from experiments gone wrong.” Natasha let out a loud snort.  “I was done with hospitals when my parents died.”

Suddenly he was in a white room.  The strong smell of hospital disinfectant burned his throat when he took a staggering breath.  He glanced down and realized he was covered in white.  There was a woman screaming in the background and it terrified him.  A section of the wall opened and Tony pressed himself against the white padding wishing he could disappear.

He shut his eyes.  “Nononononononono…….”  His heart was racing, making it hard to breathe.

“Stark!”

“Tony!”

Something was pressed against his mouth forcing fresh oxygen into his lungs.  He slowly opened his eyes and he was back in the hospital room with Bruce and Natasha looking down at him.  Their faces were calm but their eyes showed panic and worry.  He weakly reached for the oxygen mask but Bruce gently took his hand.

“Tell me what happen,” he whispered.  “What did you see?”  Tony closed his eyes and shook his head; he didn’t want to explain what he saw.  “Tony, we can help you if you tell us!”

“White,” his voice was barely above a whisper.  “Everything was white and it had this hospital smell.”

“How old were you?” Natasha asked. 

Tony closed his eyes trying to recall the fuzzy memory.  “I don’t know…I felt young.”

Bruce swore.  “There’s no record of you being institutionalized.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow.  “The SSR?”

“It’s starting to look that way.”

“I want to go home,” Tony pleaded.  “I can’t be here anymore.”  He hated sounding weak but he was tired and he wanted to be surrounded by his bots and Graham.  “Please.”

“I’ll talk to the nurse.”

“Politely,” Bruce warned.

“I know how to be polite.”  Natasha pressed her lips against Tony’s forehead before leaving the room.  The door was slowly closing when he heard, “He’s awake.”

The door pushed open and Graham’s face peered in.  His brown eyes were wide and full of fear.  He bit his lower lip when it started to tremble.  Tony instantly remembered what Howard always said to him when he was young.  _Always be strong, Tony.  Never let them know that you are afraid._

He always thought it was because Stark men were made of iron, but now he’s beginning to wonder if it was directed toward the SSR.

“Hey kiddo,” Tony greeted forcing out a smile.  “There’s nothing to worry about.”

Graham gave him a dubious look.  Tony felt insulted when Bruce chuckled.  “He’s fine,” he reassured.

“There was a lot of blood leaking out,” Graham responded, raising an eyebrow at Bruce.  “And Steve was freaking out.”

“ _What?_ ”

Bruce coughed.  “And that’s my cue to check to see if Natasha is being polite.”  He gave Tony a weak smile.  “I’ll see you later.”

“Bruce?” Tony called out, trying hard not to move too much.  “You have some explaining to do!  You can’t leave me like this!”  He sat up and winced when he felt the scar pulled.  “Isn’t it your duty as a doctor to tell the patient everything?”

Bruce paused at the door.  “Not that kind of doctor,” he retorted and left the room.

“Asshole!”  Tony grumbled before turning his attention to Graham.  “Are you okay, kiddo?”

Graham turned his head away.  “Yeah,” he answered breathlessly, there was a tinge of wetness in his voice.

“I’m alright,” Tony reassured, feeling absolutely guilty.  “Bruce said I could go home.  We’re going home.”

He wasn’t expecting Graham to shout, “The doctor said you were lucky!” Tears were streaming down his cheeks.  “She said that you would’ve bled out if Thor didn’t rush you here!”  He choked back a sob.  “You would’ve died and I wouldn’t have anyone!  I can’t remember my mother and I hardly know you!  I need you!”  He angrily wiped his eyes.  “ _Please!_ ”  The pleading echoed harshly throughout the room as Graham collapsed to the floor sobbing.  “I don’t want to be alone!”

The shame and the guilt felt like a lead weight in Tony’s chest.  He watched helplessly as the boy cried his heart out on the linoleum floor feeling that he already failed as a father.  “Graham,” he choked out, spreading his arms wide.  “Come here.”

Graham instantly sprung to his feet and jumped into the bed.  Tony wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight.  “I’m sorry,” he whispered pressing his lips on top of the shaggy head.

“Steve already explained to me that you’re an Avenger and it can be very dangerous,” Graham replied, tapping a rhythm on the arc reactor, “but you weren’t Iron Man and there was a lot of blood and...and...Steve...Steve...and Steve...”

“Deep breaths kiddo,” Tony instructed making sure that Graham did take those deep breaths.  “What did Steve do?”

“Steve just _freaked out_.  He had you in his lap talking to you while his hand was pressed into your side.  It was weird because he wasn’t screaming or crying, just calmly talking to you like it was an everyday occurrence.  But his hands, _his hands_ , were shaking.  And when he looked at me and Natasha, there was…there was…”  He frowned.  “Fear?  Anger?  It really scared me because he wasn’t Captain America.  And it looked _wrong_.”

Tony felt somewhat comforted that Steve was actually holding him and it wasn’t some form of a hallucination; but the rest didn’t make any sense.  Growing up, Tony heard the stories on how Captain America kept on fighting even though he just watched his best friend fell to his death.  The man was known for keeping a stoic face when a teammate ended up injured.  Hearing that Steve went _emotional_ was unbelievable.  Tony figured it was just Graham projecting his emotions onto Steve so the child could cope from witnessing such a vicious attack.

There was a slight knock before the door opened.  “Tony?”  Steve entered, still in uniform and still covered in dirt and blood.  A blush dusted across his nose when Tony raised an eyebrow.  “Clint texted me saying that you were awake and my meeting with Fury was done.”

Tony unconsciously held Graham tighter making the boy squeak.  “And?”

Steve shifted uncomfortably.  “Um, I think young ears shouldn’t hear.”

Graham sniffed.  “I’m not a baby.”

“Hey kiddo,” Tony nudged the child.  “Why don’t you help Natasha bust me out by flirting with the nurses.”

“Clint told me not to use my powers for evil,” Graham mumbled, reluctantly climbing out of the bed.

“Clint’s an ass and what did I tell you about listening to Clint.”

“Don’t listen to the Carnie,” Graham repeated with a dramatic eye roll.  He turned his attention to Steve.  “Keep him safe.”

Tony huffed when Steve responded with a nod.  “I’m not a baby,” he grumbled when Graham was out of earshot.

Steve raised an eyebrow.  “Funny,” he retorted.  “I thought Graham left the room.”  Tony answered by sticking out his tongue making the super soldier laugh.  The laughter quickly died and Steve looked somber.  “How are you feeling?”

“Couldn’t be better,” Tony answered with mock cheer. “Nothing gets the blood going by losing it near the Unisphere.”  Steve winced at the comment and he felt guilty.  “Exhausted,” he sighed out.  “I just want to go home and disappear.  How was the meeting?”

A dark emotion flashed across Steve’s face before disappearing leaving Tony baffled at the reaction.  “About as well as any meeting with a spy organization,” he growled out.  “Ever since Graham’s discovery, SHIELD has been following leads regarding to AIM.”

“Makes sense.”

“ _We_ received information regarding to a possible AIM attack about thirty minutes before it happened.  _We_ were told it was in Queens.  Take a wild guess where we had to land the quinjet.” 

“Flushing Meadows,” Tony supplied knowing that the statement was rhetorical.

“At the Expo’s grounds,” Steve snapped.  “And at the last possible minute, Deputy Director Hill informed us that AIM was attacking civilians.”  He narrowed his eyes.  “Guess what she forgot to tell us?”

“Don’t you dare blame this on me!” Tony yelled struggling to sit up.  He winced at the sharp pain at his side.  “Graham and I were having an enjoyable afternoon!  I wanted him to see the Unisphere!  We wouldn’t be there if I knew AIM was stalking us!”

“And that’s the problem with SHIELD!” Steve roared making Tony flinched.  There was pain, fear, and anger in that voice. 

A lot of anger. 

Steve curled into himself and covered his face with his hands.  “I’m sorry,” he murmured.  “I didn’t mean to yell at you.  Fury basically told me that it was a need to know situation.  I almost put my fist through his face!”  A smirk appeared.  “I would’ve been sent to the brig and it would’ve been worth it.”  He pointed at Tony.  “I have a responsibility to protect you and Graham.”

“You keep forgetting that I’m Iron Man,” Tony replied with a huff.  “Or am I Iron Man only when I’m in the suit?”

A flush of red spread across Steve’s cheeks.  “You’re Iron Man no matter what,” he said slowly.  “I’m still responsible for you no matter what.  And since you need to protect Graham, I need to make sure that you are protected.”

Tony wanted to argue more.  He wanted to know why his safety is so damn important to Steve.  He wanted his heart to stop fluttering like a damn teenager.  He wanted everything but Clint decided to interrupt, “Annnnnndddddd I need something sharper than a butter knife.”

Steve snapped his head away but Tony saw the deep red flush on his face.  “Excuse me?” he snarled.

Tony successfully choked back a laugh as Clint’s eyes went wide.  “Nothing,” he stammered.  “I didn’t say anything!  Nothing mentioned about a metaphorical knife.”  Steve growled at the archer and walked past him without saying goodbye.  “What the fuck just happened?” he asked, eyes wide and confused.

“I don’t know!” Tony admitted.  “Fury must’ve pissed him off because for once I didn’t do anything wrong!”  Clint glared at the door for a few seconds more before focusing his attention back to Tony.

“Coulson’s girl finally cracked into SSR files and she wants to talk to you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of past abuse and torture, unethical human experimentation, underage, non-consensual actions, and time-period homophobia. 
> 
> Timeline: Since Cap 2 didn't happen in this story, Coulson's boy band is season one.
> 
> Angst and Scifi Science, hard to write and I had to do both.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments! Please enjoy the chapter!

With the help of Thor and Natasha, Tony was able to get to the tower’s main entrance without being mobbed by the horde of reporters.  Slightly weary of the large crowd, Graham clutched to Tony’s tender side while watching the reporters yell out questions and take pictures.  Wincing in pain, Tony placed a comforting arm around his son as they slowly walked into the lobby.  A faint buzzing sound was heard and Clint reached into his back pocket while ushering everyone into the elevator.

“Coulson’s girl is waiting for us in the penthouse,” he announced reading the contents on his phone.

Tony raised an eyebrow.  “Why is she at my penthouse?” he asked.  “In fact, how did she get into my tower?”

_Agent Skye has sensitive information that requires privacy.  Agent Coulson personally gave her clearance to enter the secure areas._

“Thanks J.”  Tony wrinkled his nose.  “What kind of name is Skye anyways?  Is that a first or a last name?”

Clint snorted.  “Have no clue,” he answered.  “I’ve asked her a couple of times and all I get is cryptic answers.”

Tony fought the weariness in his body.  “JARVIS?  Where’s Steve?”

_Captain Rogers is currently, for lack of a better word, assaulting the punching bag._

“Assaulting?  I can’t believe that he’s still angry about his meeting with Fury,” Natasha replied eyeing Tony and Clint.

Clint raised his hands in a placating position.  “We’re innocent here.”

 _I’m afraid to announce that the punching bag has been destroyed.  I kindly directed Captain Rogers to the spare bag and requested fabrication for new bags with the data that was collected from the destroyed bag._  

Tony heard the mumbled expletives from Natasha and Clint, Bruce gave him a side-eyed look, and Thor just harrumphed.  “I personally designed those bags to withstand a super soldier for three months!”

_Apparently you forgot to carry the one when you first designed them._

The stunned silence was deafening until Graham burst out laughing.  He hiccupped and wheezed before burying his head into his side.  The muffled snorts filled the elevator and soon everyone was laughing, letting the stress of the day disappear.  The elevator doors slid open revealing a man and woman standing in the foyer.  Their eyes were wide and they were clutching their items as if it was their only lifeline.  Tony couldn’t help but notice how young the attractive agents were.

_May I introduce Agents Fitz and Skye._

“Kidlets!” Clint cheered and stepped out of the elevator.  “I haven’t seen you guys since Kansas with the rodents!”

“Arkansas,” the man corrected with a heavy brogue.  He licked his lips and clutched his messenger bag tighter.  “Arkansas had the rodents.”

Clint looked thoughtful for a second.  “Oh, the one where you thought Ward and I were fu-“

“That was Oklahoma,” the woman interrupted while the man glared at the archer.  “Kansas was the rodents.  Arkansas was the unfortunate eyeful of Coulson, you, and Lola.”  She poked Clint’s chest.  “You made Simmons cry!”

“Lola?” Tony snapped his fingers.  “Oh, the refurbish Stark car!”  He glared at Clint.  “You had sex in Lola?”  His eyes widened.  “ _Agent agreed to have sex with you in Lola!_ ”

“Agent Coulson’s name is Phil,” the man corrected huffily.

Tony turned his attention to the man.  “Do _you_ call him Phil?”

The man averted his eyes.  “No sir.”

“Oh wow,” the girl chirped.  “Iron Man sassed Fitz!  I should be offended on your behalf but somehow this became a thing I never thought I needed.”

“Children,” Natasha announced sounding very bored.  “As lovely as this conversation is, we were informed that Agent Skye has sensitive information.”

“Call me Skye,” the girl answered waving a flash drive.  “Just show me where to plug this baby and I can give you the slide show.”

“Next to the television,” Tony responded gently pushing Graham into the living room.  He glanced at his team.  “You guys can…..” he saw the refusal on everyone’s faces.  “….stay.”

The man cleared his throat.  “Pardon me, Dr. Stark…..”

“Tony,” he corrected.  “Just because I have a few doctorates doesn’t mean I want the formalities.”

“Okay….Tony….I’m not sure this is a conversation for young children.”

“I’m not a child,” Graham pouted crossing his arms.  “Why does everyone think I’m a child?”  He stomped his foot making his whole argument moot.

“Ignore him,” Skye yelled out as she inserted the flash drive into the wall.  “Fitz’s a child too.”  She threw a look at the agitated agent.  “Give the kid the DWARF plans.”

“DWARF?” Graham asked, his voice had a mixture of annoyance and curiosity.

“Drones Wirelessly Automated to Retrieve Forensics,” Fitz replied handing the boy a small tablet with some hesitation.  “I’m having issues with the power fluctuations and Agent Coulson suggested that you might be able to give your input.”

Tony watched with pride and amusement as Graham scrolled through the screen with intent.  His brow furrowed as he stopped at one of the plans.  “There’s a flaw,” he stated slowly.  “It appears that the power source is producing too much…energy?”  He flipped to the next plan.  “Why is it doing that?”  He began moving away from everyone while muttering, “Let me…no, no, that won’t work…how about…that would make an explosion…if I do that…that will make the refrigerator talk…maybe…no, then it will answer in Latin…unless… _Esperanto?!_   Well, that’s just silly!”  Everyone watched Graham entered the elevator and disappeared, probably heading to the workshop.

Clint pointed at the closed elevator doors and then at Tony.  “So showing a Stark a shiny object is a nature thing?”  He frowned and thrust his hands into his pockets.  “Damnit, I owe Bruce lunch!”

Fitz looked eager.  “The Academy would be the perfect educational environment for him.   Jemma and I would be happy to be his sponsor.”

“Absolutely not,” Tony ground out. 

“But the Academy….”

“Get over it Fitz,” Skye said with a frown.  “Stop recruiting and let’s give them the presentation.”  She waved her hand and Zola’s face appeared.  “There were a lot of countermeasures on the files but I managed to get through all of them.”  She flicked her fingers and multiple folders appeared.  “Each of these folders contained notes from Zola’s experiments since he obtained his doctorate.”  She spread her hands and more folders appeared.  “All these folders are notes from the SSR regarding to Zola and his experiments.”  More folders appeared.  “And these are reports and notes on your mother from Stark and Director Carter.”

The folders were in various sizes and cluttered the whole living area.  Natasha poked one hovering folder and it opened up showing file after file of information.  “Did you read all of these?” she asked sounding breathless and disturbed.

“Only the ones that directly linked the Starks and Director Carter,” Fitz answered removing a good chunk of folders with a swipe of his hand.  “And that was too much to handle.”

“The SSR was very interested in Zola’s experiments,” Skye stated, “I’m hoping that it was for evidence gathering for his crimes.”  The folders surrounding her and Fitz were replaced to a layout of a village.  “HYDRA occupied a village near the Italian Alps, not too far from where Sergeant Barnes fell.  Red Skull gave Zola the green light to run his experiments in that village.”  She swallowed.  “The villagers were separated between sexes and from there it went by age and health.  You can take a wild guess on what happened if you’re old and/or weak.  A lot of people died; either from the experiments or trying to escape.  Pretty much the whole village was wiped out.”

“Jesus,” Bruce muttered slowly sitting down.

“According to Dr. Zola’s notes,” Fitz continued, “he injected the serum into the villagers.  I won’t go into detail but what those poor people went through was truly disturbing.”  The young man looked sick.  “Your mother, on the other hand, was an oddity.”

Tony tore his eyes away from the village.  “An oddity?”

“Before the occupation, your mother was known to be a very bright woman,” Skye filled in.  “She was beautiful and had suitors begging for her hand.  The villagers thought she was peculiar because why would a lovely teenager deny marriage?”

It felt like that the air was taken out of the room.  “Teenager?” Natasha asked her voice tight with emotion.

“Maria Antonia Carbonell was born in 1929.”

“She was sixteen when she was found?” Clint practically shouted.

Skye and Fitz shared a look.  “When Director Carter found her, she was practically dead,” Skye said slowly, as if she was about to bring more bad news about his mother.  “She was found chained to a wall in a windowless cell without food or water.  Stark somehow managed to get her into the U.S.”

“And?” Tony pressed.  “I’m hearing an _and_ from that statement.”

Fitz licked his lips, snapped his fingers, and sonogram appeared.  “She was eight months pregnant,” he whispered.

Tony felt his knees give out and someone shouted.  He reached out to break his fall but instead his hand landed on an immoveable object causing him to crash into it.  The object was warm and it grumbled soothing words as he was manhandled onto the couch.  Someone shouted for water, a sound of a cap twisting, and a plastic bottle being pressed onto his lips.  He automatically took a sip and the coldness of the water cleared his head.  Thor and Natasha became clear when his vision returned.

“Maybe you should rest first before this presentation continued,” Bruce suggested over his shoulder.  “You’re still getting over a knife wound.”

“Who’s the father?” Tony asked calmly.

“I agree with Dr. Banner,” Fitz replied nervously.  “We can come back tomorrow once you are settled and relaxed.”

“Who’s the father!” Tony shouted.

Skye flinched.  “We don’t know!  The female villagers were forced to be artificially inseminated by, to quote, a selected group of men of exceptional background for the goodness of the Reich.  And Zola kept records of which samples were used but never said which woman received the samples.  On the day that your mother was impregnated, three samples and three women were used.”  She gave Tony a sad pity look.  “Red Skull was one of the samples.”

Tony didn’t remember throwing the water bottle but it sailed through the air in a graceful arch.  Skye let out a scream when the bottle collided into the wall, only a few inches away from her.  Everyone started yelling creating a noise that brought pain to Tony’s ear and an unsettling sense of déjá vu.  Not wanting to go through another episode, he placed his fingers in his mouth and blew.  The high-pitched shriek cut the chatter and everyone settled down.

“What happened to the baby?” he asked with a strange sense of calm.  A few horrible scenarios already formed in his mind.

“Your mother went into labor when Mr. Stark was trying to get her out of the country.”  Fitz reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a tattered folder.  “Besides him, a Corporal Timothy Dugan from the United States Army and a Sergeant Edwin Jarvis from the Royal Air Force assisted with the delivery.”  He carefully flipped through the folder.  “There’s nothing on the delivery except they almost lost your mother twice and the infant was an stillborn.  I don’t know who made the order but Mr. Stark agreed to hand the baby over to the lab.”     

Bruce paled.  “They were going to dissect a baby!” he yelled.  “Without the mother’s consent?  Didn’t she suffer enough?”

Skye actually smiled.  “The baby mysteriously disappeared after the plane landed.  Director Carter was furious at Stark and he just shrugged and said the luggage handlers must’ve lost it.”

Tony barked out a laugh.  He can see his father standing nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets giving a shrug about missing test subjects and smirking.  He probably pissed off Peggy numerous times.

“The SSR knew it was Stark but they didn’t have proof.”  She bounced on the balls of her feet as she grew more excited.  “There was no birth or death certificate unless you knew where to look and luckily for you guys, I knew where to look.” She nudged Fitz and he pulled two pieces of paper and gave it to Tony.  He looked down and felt his eyes widening at the contents.

“What are these?” Thor asked looking down at the papers.

“A birth certificate,” Tony whispered, “and a death certificate for Minerva Lucia Cecilia Carbonell.”  He blinked.  “Howard signed these?”

“The only way a Catholic church buries a child from an unwed mother if a large sum of money was donated and look at that,” Skye showed a copy of a church ledger, “St. Patrick’s Cathedral received a large sum of money from anonymous donor for much needed repairs,” she drawled out. 

“He signed these to make sure that the child had a proper burial,” Tony replied in awe.  He could feel the jealously flowing through him.  A stillborn had Howard’s attention than he ever did in his life!

“Who is currently buried in the Stark Family Mausoleum located at Kensico Cemetery in Valhalla, New York,” Skye read out from her copy of the death certificate; she raised an eyebrow.  “That’s oddly foretelling.”

“Makes sense,” Clint blurted out, and then he shook his head while chuckling.  “Not the cemetery,” he huffed out.  “Howard’s actions.  Even SHIELD today needs unquestionable proof to even glance at a founding member’s personal life.”

“So we know that baby Minerva did not survive,” Bruce stated while his brow crinkled in thought.  “What happened to Maria after Minerva’s death and before,” he waved his hand, “everything else?”

“The craziest bat-shit things I’ve ever read!” Skye chirped.

Fitz gave her a disappointed look.  “May I call your mother, Maria?”  He smiled when Tony nodded his approval.  “Maria was observed by the scientists of the SSR under Mr. Stark’s direct supervision.  He made sure that nothing inappropriate happen to her during her stay.” 

He plucked a floating folder near Thor’s head and expanded it.  “Ah…yes.  There was very little information on Dr. Erskine’s work on the serum and Dr. Zola’s work was very erratic but Mr. Stark came to the conclusion that without the help of the vita-rays, the serum didn’t obtain its fullest potential.”

Bruce frowned.  “I don’t understand,” he stated.  “The Red Skull had almost the same identical results as Steve.”

“Almost is the keyword,” Fitz pointed out.  “Jemma understands this better than me but she has a theory that the serum was unstable and both doctors knew that.  She hypothesized that not only the serum needed to be in the blood stream but also needed to mutate.  As we know, Captain Rogers had the vita-rays to mutate the serum.”  He looked uneasy.  “Dr. Zola went with unconventional means.”

“How unconventional?” Bruce growled.

“Dr. Zola followed his notes from his experiment on Sergeant Barnes,” Fitz answered slowly.  “He believed that the serum treatment on the sergeant was a success so he repeated the treatment on Maria.”  He showed a series of notes.  “Electric shock therapy was used but Jemma believes that Maria was basically electrocuted.”

Tony wanted to throw up.  His mother was only a teenager and she practically went through the same hell as he did when he was in Afghanistan.  In a startling clarity he finally understood his mother; a strong brilliant woman trapped in a fragile body and broken mind.  It explained the bizarre fears and behavior, the need to hide from the public, for begging Howard not to expose her son, and the hint of sadness in Howard’s eyes.  It explained so much and yet it felt like none of his questions were answered.

Bruce stood up and took off his glasses.  He slowly wiped the lenses as he took deep breaths.  “I’ll be in my room,” he announced and left without another word.

Fitz swallowed and threw a cautious look to Skye.  “Will Dr. Banner be okay?” he asked, his voice had a slight tremor.

Natasha glanced at the elevator before returning to the file she was reading.  “He is fine,” she answered.  “Please continue.”

He cleared his throat before continuing, “Mr. Stark’s research and Jemma’s theory about the serum’s mutation are very similar but Jemma was still unclear on why the accelerated healing was different between Captain Rogers and Maria.  The serum mutated the same way even though the procedure was different but Captain Rogers healed faster than Maria.  Add adrenaline to the mixture and the healing capabilities are through the roof.  That is why Captain Rogers could fight for long periods of time with a serious injury.”

Skye cut in, “He had all the research presented to him and Stark still wasn’t expecting Maria to be absolutely brilliant.  During her first year of incarceration, she suffered bouts of severe insomnia.  The only way for her to calm down was writing equations.  Her room was filled with notebooks and each one was filled with…”

“The most beautiful mathematical equations ever written,” Fitz replied dreamily.

She wrinkled her nose.  “Basically math porn.  I discovered some acquisition forms on some of her personal belongings and Simmons knows a professor or a mentor at the Academy that can help her find them.”  A file opened showing numerous documents.  “The SSR kept detailed records on Stark and his interactions with Maria.”

Tony was confused.  “Why?”

Skye shrugged.  “Honestly, I don’t know.  All I know is that every day Stark visited Maria in the morning and spent time with her until noon and then he visited her again around five.  The two talked, but their conversations were mostly about current events, Stark’s work, and her equations.  Soon it became friendly banter and lunch or dinner dates.  Stark insisted that Maria should work in the labs with him because of her genius and shortly later the two were spending all their time together.  Along the way, they fell in love.  Strangely, it’s quite romantic.”

Clint looked skeptical.  “I thought everything went bat-shit crazy?”  

Now Skye’s eyes were sparkling.  “Director Carter didn’t like the idea that Stark was spending so much time with Maria.  There are memos and letters of her basically bitching that Stark was barely scratching the surface on the serum and the tests that needed to be done were incomplete.  Stark just replied back by kindly reminding her that the SSR is not HYDRA and they should understand Maria now so they can protect her in the future.”  More documents appeared.  “This went on for years until Maria had an episode that sent her into isolation in 1968.”

Tony took a shuddering deep breath.  “Why was she put in isolation?”

“Not exactly sure,” Fitz answered.  “She was doing some experiments and then there was report that she attacked a lab assistant.  We figured she must have a flashback of some sort and I can’t even think how bad the sensation was since she was serum enhanced.  Director Carter declared that Maria was a danger to society and wanted to keep Maria in isolation permanently.  Mr. Stark was furious and demanded that Maria should be released not only from isolation but also from the SSR.  He threatened to release some information to the public and a few weeks later, Maria moved into the Stark mansion in Manhattan.”  He cleared his throat.  “They were married a year later.”

“And I was born year after that,” Tony murmured, rubbing his face.  Something wasn’t adding up and it had to do with Peggy Carter and his father. 

“Who’s Patrick Gallagher?”

Natasha’s voice was soft but it echoed through the silence of the living room.  Everyone shifted their attention to her as she pointed at the file folder that she was reading.  “Who’s Patrick Gallagher?” she repeated.

“The million dollar question,” Skye answered flicking her had to expand the file.  “I checked SHIELD and the SSR databases and he didn’t work for them.  There wasn’t much time to do a complete analysis on him but I did a keyword search and his name appeared numerous times in various correspondences between Stark and Director Carter.  I’m starting to believe that this Patrick Gallagher was one of the many reasons behind Stark’s and Director Carter’s falling out.”

“Excuse me?”

“There’s a rumor still being talked about today that before Zola was arrested, Director Carter and Stark had a disagreement.  Steve went after Stark and Sergeant Barnes told Director Carter that he would’ve punched her if she was a man.”

Clint chuckled.  “I’ve heard about that rumor,” he said crossing his arms.  “It’s an urban legend for the junior agents.  Everyone falls for it except for one person and that’s Coulson.”  He raised his eyebrow.  “Are you telling me that story is true?”

“Coulson almost shitted in his pants,” Skye smiled with glee.  “After Captain Roger’s death, the two were civil to each but they had their disagreements.  Then when Maria became more involved, the hostilities escalated.”  She paused.  “Fun fact; did you know that Stark received the flag after Captain America’s funeral?”

That was an interesting fact because Howard would’ve have that flag proudly displayed in his office, making sure that everyone that entered would know that he personally knew Steve.  And as many times Tony had been in that office for a lecture about blowing up property, he would’ve remembered a flag.  “What does all of this have to do with Patrick Gallagher?” he asked making sure that the young agent was back on point.

“She outed the guy to Senator McCarthy.”

Clint swore darkly.  Natasha glanced at Tony with a raised eyebrow.  Thor looked genuinely confused.  “Outed?” he asked.  “What does that mean?”

“Are you suggesting?” Clint asked slowly, the anger barely contained in the question.

A series of handwritten letters appeared and Skye gave a grim smile.  “That the Director of SHIELD threw an innocent homosexual under the bus during the McCarthy witch trials?  Yep.  Stark was pretty much one word away in calling her a cunt.”  She gave Tony a weak smile.  “No offense, but I thought wow Stark had a secret gay lover but,” a series of sentences were highlighted, “from reading the letters, it was pretty much saying; _how dare you?  How could you betray him?  He was our friend and this is how you honor him!?  Don’t tell me it was for a good cause!_ And my personal favorite; _you’ve ruined a noble man._

“But it gets better,” she continued.  “Director Carter writes back and basically calls Stark a cunt.  Her words were mostly; _how dare you!  You had no right!  You can’t protect everyone!  You’ve changed!_ And; _Steve would’ve done the same._ ”

Tony couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow.  “Steve?”

Fitz cleared his throat.  “We don’t know why Captain Rogers would be involved.”

Skye moved her hands quickly through the air.  Her face was tight with concentration as she searched thousands of images for a particular item.  She found what she was looking for and expanded image until one sentence, written by Howard’s hand, was visible.

**_You truly didn’t know Steve._ **

“That was Stark’s final response,” she whispered waving her hand and the files disappeared.  “After the McCarthy trails, the only time the two communicated was about reorganizing SHIELD.  The last two items that I found were the resignation letters.”  She glanced at Fitz.

He continued, “Mr. Stark resigned in 1970, exactly nine months after you were born.  After a civilian incident in 1977, the newly formed World Security Council made a formal request for resignation to Director Carter.”

All Tony could smell was gunpowder.

 

   


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translate:  
> Ĉapo = Cap  
> Malsaĝa = Stupid
> 
> Yea! There's a connection between Precursor and this chapter!
> 
> I should add this: this is not compliant to Agent Carter! My version of Peggy went down a road that was different than the Peggy that we know and love. I'm going with a concept that war changes people and that Peggy was deeply affected (since she was a high ranking officer and then director). She only sees the big picture and doesn't see that her actions did harm towards the people that she loved.

Everything arrived at once a couple days later; ten boxes with unfamiliar handwriting from the SI archives, a handful of boxes from the Maria Stark Foundation’s library, and a large wooden crate with the SSR insignia from the SHIELD Academy.  Staring at the large assortment, Tony knew that those items would not give him the answers that he desperately wanted; just more questions that he didn’t need.  He was tired and he was done but he knew he couldn’t stop because he needed to solve it.  He needed to know what happened to his mother.

Purposely avoiding the ten boxes, he pried the crate open and blinked at what could be thousands of notebooks.  It was one thing to assume that the crate was probably filled with his mother’s journal; it was another thing when that assumption was correct.  With a jittering hand, he picked up a random book and opened it.  It was dated March 4, 1953 with an unsteady scrawl that was a side effect from Zola’s experiments.  The entry started with a brief visit from an agitated Howard complaining about an unnamed senator, a hostile visit from Director Carter, numerous visits from scientists, and ending with a very smug Howard and Chinese take-out.  It was only one page long and it didn’t delve into the thoughts and feelings his mother had.  Tony let out a disappointed sigh and flipped to the next page.

And it took his breath away.

The second page was full of numbers.  There was emotion in each numeric character and it told a story of scientific beauty; it was a work of art that needed to be shown to the world.  He flipped through the pages and discovered that the equation continued on.  It was a never ending beauty and Tony had to squash the desire to solve it.  The next page showed a crude drawing of a product that was still in production and it piqued Tony’s curiosity.

“JARVIS,” he traced his finger over the achingly familiar signature, “can you find any information about this design?”

_Production of that particular item began in 1956.  The patent was signed by Howard Stark as Estate of H. A. Stark and Descendants._

He scoffed.  “Howard must’ve done that to make sure that SSR didn’t have any claim to my mother’s work.”

_There have been a few changes in the royalties since production began.  Prior to 1970, all royalties went straight to an undisclosed trust.  After 1970, the royalties were divided into two trusts; spouse and heir.  And finally in 1983, the divisions were renamed as the Maria Stark Foundation and heir._

Tony looked down at the drawing.  “Are you telling me that this item was single-handling funding my mother’s foundation?”

_The Maria Stark Foundation is currently being funded by a few hundred items that are in production that were patented during the years of 1948 through 1968.   I think you will find this particular patent interesting._

Tony dropped the journal when JARVIS brought up the blueprints and schematics. On reflex, his hand went to his chest.  “ _The reactor_ ,” he breathed out, his other hand reaching out to the hologram.  He had a hard time believing that his mother designed the arc reactor, yet at the same time he really wasn’t surprised. 

He wondered if she knew that it would save his life in the future and that made him smile.

Something bounced off his head and let out a chirp that could’ve been an expletive.  Tony turned to the sound and frowned at the tiny DWARF drone that was hovering in front of his face.  “Watch it, Stu,” he warned.  “Unlike your creator, I have no problems turning you into a pencil case.”  He smirked when the robot buzzed angrily at him.

The tiny drone was constructed to find the power fluctuation issue that the other DWARFs were having.  Once Graham discovered the problem and relayed that information to Agent Fitz, it was quickly refurbished.  A limited AI was installed but something happened during the coding sequence that turned the DWARF into an ornery clumsy being who occasionally chirps out Esperanto.  The boy affectionately named it STU-P3D, but lovingly calls it Stu.  

_Ĉapo!_

He frowned at the robot.  “Toh-nee,” he enunciated slowly.  “Not Ĉapo, whatever that is.”

“I think he was referring to me.”

Tony turned his gaze away from Stu and was surprised to see Steve entering his workshop unannounced.  The super soldier gave him an uneasy smile and ran a hand through his hair.  Tony hasn’t seen the man since the hospital and he knew that the soldier was actively avoiding everyone because he was doing the exact same thing since the baby agents left.

_Malsaĝa!_

He glared at the drone as it floated away, chirping what sounding suspiciously like _Dancing Queen_.  Tony can’t decide if he should blame Bruce or Dummy for that.  “I think he insulted us,” he said instead.

Steve gave a small smile.  “I’m sorry that I wasn’t around for the last couple of days,” he replied.  “I needed to clear my head and I wasn’t in the right frame of mind to be company.”  Blue eyes focused over his shoulder.  “Is that your arc reactor?”

Tony glanced at the hologram.  “Yeah,” he answered giving a laugh that might’ve been hysterical.  “Just found out that my mom might be responsible for the design.”  He reached for the forgotten journal on the ground.  “Did anyone tell you about what happened at the meeting?”

“I ran into Bruce a few minutes ago,” Steve answered moving closer to the floating image.  “He didn’t tell me much, saying that it should be your decision on how much I should know but he gave me the bare bones on what Zola did to your mother.”  He closes his eyes.  “I’m sorry.  I should’ve known that Zola was nearby.  I could’ve liberated the village.  Your mother shouldn’t have gone through that horror.”

“Steve,” Tony whispered.  “It wasn’t your fault.  You didn’t know.  Your mission was to stop the Red Skull.”

“But she still suffered!” Steve argued, his hands were clenched into fists and he was breathing heavily. 

Tony turned his head away and took a deep breath.  “My mother was pregnant when they found her.”

He heard the sharp gasp then, “Oh god, _Tony_.”

“My sister could’ve been the Red Skull’s daughter,” he spat.  “In a way, I’m glad that she didn’t make it.  Not because of her father but the fact that she didn’t have to suffer by the SSR.  _Your girl_ made my mother’s life a living hell after she was rescued.”

There was a telling pause.  “Peggy wasn’t my girl.”

Tony snapped his head back towards Steve. “What are you talking about?”

“It was propaganda,” he explained.  “American opinion towards the British government wasn’t very popular and the relationship was created to show solidarity.  Peggy was already in a relationship and I had someone waiting for me back home.”  Steve crossed his arms.  “Didn’t Howard tell you?”

Tony felt himself flinched at the name.  “No,” he replied slowly, it wasn’t fair for Steve if he lost his temper over Howard.  “Howard never talked about the War.  He only talked about you and how great you were…are.”

Steve rubbed his face.  “Damnit Howard,” he swore, moving away from the hologram and sat down on the nearest stool.  He nodded his head twice as if he came to a conclusion about something and Tony instantly tightened his hold on the journal.  “Before I say anything, I want you to know that I completely respect your mother.  She was a brave woman and she deserved the best.  Hell, she deserved more than that.   I also want you to know that when I,” he smirked, “ _thawed out_ , I was completely surprised that Howard was married and had a child.  The man I knew was completely heart-broken when the woman he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with refused him.”

Suddenly it clicked in Tony’s head.  “Howard and Peggy,” he whispered.

Steve grimly nodded.  “They met when Howard joined Project Rebirth.  They were an item when I was selected.”

“That explains a lot,” Tony replied tossing the journal onto the workbench.  “Peggy was threatened by my mother.  But why?  Didn’t she refuse Howard’s proposal?”

“Talking to the wrong guy,” Steve answered.  “I remembered that night, though.  It was the night before Buc….errr….the raid on the train.  We’ve been fighting for so long and Howard was planning to propose after the war but he decided to do it that night as for something to celebrate.  Some of the Commandos decorated the barracks and Dum-Dum somehow smuggled in alcohol.  But when Howard walked in…” he sighed, “….everyone just knew.  I had to make sure that Howard didn’t drink himself to death and I heard Bucky was pissed off at Peggy.  Howard wasn’t the same after that.”

For the first time in Tony’s life, he actually felt sorry for Howard.  He understood the pain of being rejected by a loved one.  Even though it was mutual, Pepper leaving did destroy him.  It took him awhile, plus a rebound or two, to finally understand that Pepper and him where never meant to be.  And it took him a lot longer to realize that there was someone that could fill that void and that someone was standing in front of him.

“That’s Gabe’s handwriting.”

Tony blinked before focusing his attention back to Steve.  “Huh?”

Steve pointed at the boxes from SI.  “That’s Gabe’s handwriting.  I didn’t know he worked for Stark Industries.”

“None of the Howling Commandos worked for Stark Industries,” Tony stated but quickly stopped.  “Holy shit!” he breathed out.  “Those came from his office at the SSR!” 

He quickly moved to the boxes and Steve was at his side handing him a box cutter.  The first box was nothing, just trinkets of items that were probably sitting on Howard’s desk or shelves but the next box was interesting.  The contents were notebooks of various sizes that weren’t packed neatly, as if Gabe or someone just threw them in the box in haste. 

Steve reached for a notebook and quickly flipped through it.  “These are Howard’s,” he muttered before placing it back in the box. 

Tony quickly scanned at the copy he was holding.  “These are all the observations on my mother.  Technically, these belong to the SSR but Howard was never good at following directions.”

“Maybe this is why,” Steve replied before clearing his throat.  “Maria had another bad night,” he read out loud, “she wouldn’t tell me why but I could only hazard a guess what her dreams might’ve been.  She spent the whole night writing out a complex equation that even I couldn’t fathom but I knew she was correct.  She always told me that her father called her a clever girl but never in my life have I met a person that was smarter than me and I shudder to think what Zola would’ve done to this poor girl.  I’ve requested an intelligence test but I have a feeling that I already know the answer.  She’s a remarkable woman, lost so much at such a young age but stubborn enough to pull through and carry on.  Compared to her, I’m just a weak man and if I was in her situation, I would’ve found a way to put a bullet in my head.”

“Wow,” Tony muttered.  “That’s pretty dark from Howard.”

He noticed the smirk on Steve’s lips but it quickly disappeared when another entry was read out loud.  “Another mind-blowing equation was created today.  I want to present it to the scientific community but I can’t solve it and the community wouldn’t believe that this stunning equation was created by a woman.  Even if I could find a way, Peggy would’ve destroyed it while stating it was classified material.  I’ve talked to Maria about her equations and the probability of publishing once I find a way to grant her freedom but she refused.  She doesn’t want the attention.  She doesn’t want anyone to know about a silly little girl playing with numbers.”

Steve stopped reading.  “I’m very disappointed,” he said closing the notebook.  “Peggy never let gender stopped her for doing what she wanted.  And Howard felt the same!  It’s just upsetting that she became what all three us despised during the war, a bureaucrat.”  The last word came out as a sneer.

“Howard wasn’t any better!” Tony replied, feeling that he had a need to defend someone or something.

“And your right,” Steve agreed tossing the notebook back into the box.  “War changes people and from what I just read, these are not the people that I knew.”  He let out a heavy sigh.  “I wonder if I would’ve changed if I didn’t crash into the ice.”

Tony hummed.  “You could’ve been president.  Easy win and hell, maybe you’ll even beat FDR’s record of four terms.  Because who wouldn’t want Captain America as president?”

Steve snorted in amusement.  “Thank god for the ice then.  Can you even imagine?”  He burst out laughing.  “Don’t answer that!”

Tony couldn’t help smiling as he felt the heavy tension disappearing in the workshop.  The two continued to work together sorting through the boxes for a couple of hours.  There were a lot of notebooks, half drawings of schematics that Tony would like to look at, personal effects such as photos from Howard’s successful years with the SSR, and a personal letter from his mother which he refused to read.  The last box was full of tape reels.  Curious, Tony selected one of the reels and noticed it was dated March 4, 1953, the same date as his mother’s journal entry.

“JARVIS?” he called out as he inspected the reel.  It didn’t look damaged, hopefully it would play. “Do I have something that could play this?”

_There’s a working a tape player next to the eight-track monstrosity located at the left corner away from the charging stations._

“What’s that?” Steve asked with interest.  “And what’s an eight-track?”

“Something that might be interesting,” Tony answered as he searched for the tape player.  “I’ll explain the eight-track player some other day.”  He let out a whoop when he found the player and began setting it up.  It took a few minutes but he figured out how to set the reel and flicked the switch.  There was some skipping sounds and a dull thud and suddenly the workshop was bursting with angry voices.

**_You better explain yourself, Howard!_ **

**_Just doing my job, Peggy!_ **

**_Your job?!  Your job is to have a better understanding of the serum!  Not getting involved in government affairs!_ **

**_We’re wasting time studying the serum!  We should be focusing all of our attention on that cube we found near the crash site! As for the government, I needed to get involved!_ **

There was a loud huff and a something crashed against the wall.  Tony glanced at Steve and he looked back with wide eyes, mouthing _what the fuck?_

**_They were going to call you a traitor, Howard!  They were going to ruin you!_ **

**_I can handle the Senate.  They used the “I’m German and a genius, therefore I’m a traitor” tactic before.  What you did was uncalled for!_ **

**_It was either you or him._ **

**_So tying a big red bow around Patrick’s neck and dropping him on to Senator McCarthy’s lap was your answer?  That’s pretty low, Peg, even an asshole like me knows that._ **

Tony leaned forward with surprising interest.  He was going to find out who Patrick was.  He’s going to hear the missing link between Howard, Peggy, and Steve.  He barely noticed the slight shift in the super soldier.

**_It had to be done!  I had to give them something!_ **

**_And Patrick was the answer?!  A brilliant plan, Peg!  We should throw Steve’s fiancé under the bus!  Have you even considered what would happen if the Senator found out that Captain America was a homosexual?  He would find a way to convince the American public that Steve was not only a Red but having drinks with Hitler!_ **

“ _What?_ ” Tony whispered in shock.  Maybe he heard Howard wrong, there was no way that his father just announced that Steve was gay.

**_You’re being dramatic, Howard!_ **

**_You practically destroyed him, Peg!  He did nothing wrong except for loving Steve!  So I had to make things right._ **

**_What did you do?_ **

**_I gave the Army some documents that would speed up their case against the Senator._ **

**_Those were classified documents!_ **

**_Not anymore, sweetheart._ **

The smooth sound of the elevator doors shutting grabbed Tony’s attention and he realized that Steve wasn’t in the workshop.  Panic claw at his chest as it dawned on him that Howard outed Steve and the man was probably freaking out.  “JARVIS!” he yelled running to the elevator.

_Captain Rogers is still aboard.  I have stopped his destination and redirected back to the workshop.  May I suggest that you use a delicate hand when you talk to him?_

The doors slid open showing Steve sitting on the floor, knees drawn up, and his back pressed against the wall panel with his face buried in his knees.  His body was slightly shaking and Tony knew that the man was crying.  “Steve?”

“Please Tony,” Steve begged, his voice already raw.  “I…please…”

“It’s amazing that Howard can still be a dick,” Tony stated as he stepped in the elevator.  “I mean the man is dead but why does he have to be dick?  But you know Howard; always have to be dick somewhere.”

There was a wet chuckle.  “I read about that senator and those awful trails.”

Tony took that as an invite and sat next to Steve, making sure that his body was pressed against the super soldier.  “JARVIS, Steve’s floor,” he ordered and then nudged the man.  “Tell me about him,” he paused before taking the younger man’s hand, “if you want.” 

He thought that Steve wouldn’t answer; that he would tell him to leave.  Instead Steve took a deep breath, squeezed Tony’s hand, and answered, “We met at the USO.  He was the set designer.  Actually he designed my costume.”

And then the flood gates open and Steve told him everything.  The ride up to his floor was about how the two first met as roommates.  When Tony prepared a cup of tea, he found out how the man panicked when he saw Steve at a “gentleman’s” bar in San Francisco.  Two hours and four cups of tea later, the genius knew everything about the man that stole Steve’s heart. 

He let JARVIS find information on Patrick after the McCarthy’s trial.  The man lived happily in California with his partner of almost thirty years, working at an advertising agency, devoted uncle to his sister’s kids, and passed away in the early eighties from complications of AIDS because of a botched blood transfusion.  Steve broke down and Tony held him, whispering words of comfort into his ear.

Pepper would’ve been proud.

“How do you feel about steak?” Tony asked as he continued to hold Steve.  “Graham wants steak for dinner and after this emotional day; I think steak is an excellent idea,” he quirked his lips, “also a bottle of red.”

“I shouldn’t intrude,” Steve whispered while he wiped his eyes.  The tears and his Irish completion made his face red, blotchy, and really unattractive which Tony found oddly appealing.  “And I don’t want pity.”

Tony snorted.  “I’m the last person on Earth to give you pity.  Just from personal experience, you don’t want to be alone right now.  Being alone and emotional will end with a bad night and a sombrero.”  He stood up and gently took his hand.  “Besides, I don’t want to be only person Graham lectures about the developmental merits having dinner as a family.  The kid reads one psychology journal and he thinks he’s Freud.  I’m telling you right now, that kid is not me.”

Steve laughed.  It was rough from all the crying but it was an honest laugh.  “And here I thought he’ll be explaining that crazy robot.”  His fingers gently brushed along his knuckles making Tony shiver.  “You know what?  I would like to join you and Graham for dinner.”

Tony smiled and tugged Steve towards the elevator.  “Great!” he answered.  “There’s a great place that’s really casual nearby.  The only thing you probably want to do is freshen up.  Graham should be ending his session with his tutor soon, so expect impatience.”

The super soldier shook his head but the smile didn’t disappeared.  Tony waited for him as Steve went to his room to change and almost choked on his tongue when the super soldier returned wearing dark jeans and a fitted plaid button-down.  Steve gave a shy smile and Tony let him push him into the elevator.  The two bump shoulders as the elevator slowly made its ascent.  Tony must’ve been deep in thought because he was surprised when Steve took his hand.

“Thank you,” Steve whispered giving his hand a squeeze.  “Thank you for listening and being everything.”

“Um….yeah….no prob….I mean….you’re welcome,” Tony answered, stuttering over his words like a fool.  He cringed internally; he’s definitely smoother than that.  Steve gave him a blinding smile and returned his attention back to the elevator doors.

He never let go of Tony’s hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer than expected! Thank you for support and keep on enjoying!
> 
> Warning: Implied child abuse and gun violence.

It took a couple of days to go through all the boxes from the SI archives and the large SHIELD crate. There wasn’t much, just more of his mother’s journals and audio recordings of arguments between Peggy and Howard. The journals were carefully cataloged and stored in his private office with the intention of presenting Maria’s equations and getting the recognition that she rightfully deserves. Tony considered letting Graham have a look at them, his mother would probably be thrilled that her grandson solved one of her equations.

The recordings were difficult to listen to as the discussions were appalling. Peggy and Howard never physically hurt each other but the words that were flung might as well been deadly blows. Steve was unusually withdrawn since Howard inadvertently outed him, he just stood silently behind Tony listening to the horrible recordings trying to be supportive but instead trembling in pain. He didn’t even flinch when Tony squeezed his hand when one of the recordings became increasingly violent and Tony was convinced that Howard was going to die.

The SHIELD crate wasn’t completely filled with his mother’s journals as previously thought; the bottom half contained all of her personal belongings and that was somehow harder for Tony to go through. His hands shook as he took in each piece, realizing that his mother left everything behind when she left the SSR. He finally understood why his mother preferred silk over cotton, or colorful spiral bound notebooks over black and white composition books, why graph paper was only found in Howard’s lab, and why her go-to comfort food was Chicken Lo Mein. Overwhelmed with the realizations, he buried his face in a scratchy cotton dress and cried. Steve hugged him from behind letting his body provide warmth and protection.  

It was comforting and the gesture was greatly appreciated.

By the second week they were tackling the small boxes from the Maria Stark Foundation Library. There wasn’t much, just odds and ends from Howard’s private office. Standard office items such as a stapler, paper clips, SI memos, and a notepad filled with doodles that Howard created when he was on a boring conference call. It felt incomplete, like something was missing.

“Something isn’t right.”

Tony looked up from a folder that contained failed test results. Steve was sitting across from him with a tiny box in his lap frowning in concentration. “What is?”

“These boxes are from Howard’s office, right?”

“His private office,” Tony agreed as he tossed the folder off to the side. Something about those results was worth looking at again.

“Don’t you think there might be more?” Steve ventured.

Tony blinked. He glanced at the small assortment of boxes and realized that Steve’s assumption was correct. “You,” he muttered.

There was nothing about Steve or Project Rebirth when they searched through the boxes. Howard never stopped looking for Steve or his research on the serum. The man kept looking, kept researching, kept himself locked up in the lab, and kept himself away from Tony. There should be notes, folders, maps, discs, and results. There should be boxes and boxes of _Steve_ but the only thing that Tony could find was a pet rock that was missing an eye.

Something was not right.

“My file said that Howard never stopped looking, especially after he found the tesseract,” Steve commented.

Tony began reading the acquisition form; it was originally acquired a few weeks after Howard’s death. The collection moved when the foundation moved to its current location in Los Angeles but it wasn’t touched again until now. “He never stopped looking for you,” he repeated with a frown. “I don’t get it. Where are the files? The research? He never gave up!” He remembered Skye’s fun fact. “Where’s the fucking flag?”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Flag?”

“Skye told me that Howard accepted your flag after the funeral.”

“Who’s Skye?”

“Coulson’s girl, she’s the one that broke into the SSR files. She thought that Patrick was Howard’s gay lover. Oh boy, she’s going to be pissed that she had the wrong gay lover!” He stopped searching. “Son of a bitch!”

“Tony?”

“That son of a bitch gave the flag to Patrick because he wasn’t allowed at the funeral!”

“Patrick must’ve been devastated,” Steve replied sadly. His eyes lit up with hope. “Do you think?”

The possibility that Howard gave all the research to Patrick was huge but it was completely unlikely. “That would’ve been simple.” Tony hung his head down. “I don’t think Howard and Patrick talked after the McCarthy trials and I had a feeling that Peggy kept an eye on him.” He wrinkled his nose. “If Obie knew about the research he would’ve done anything to bring Project Rebirth back. SI never funded the trips; I always thought he paid for them.” Memories flickered through his mind of arguments in Italian, Jarvis being available all the time, and his mother having her manic moments. “He was still associated with SHIELD! Why?”

There had to be a clue, a hint, something that can inform Tony that Howard was still working with SHIELD even though he resigned. He glanced at the pet rock with the missing eye and briefly thought that maybe the rock was the clue, just like the Stark Expo map, but quickly dismissed it because that would’ve been stupid. He rummaged through the box he was working on earlier, it contained more files from SI but at the bottom was a movie reel with a photo attached to it. Curious, he pulled it out.

“How old were you?” Steve asked when Tony showed him what he found.

Tony stared at the little boy proudly holding a big blue ribbon. His mother was kneeling next to him, her arm wrapped around his waist with a huge proud smile on her face. “This was from my first high school science fair, so I had to be seven years old. My entry was about global positioning and coordinates. Very rudimentary work on what is considered GPS today.” His finger traced the little boy in the photo; he can’t believe how much Graham looks like him. “I don’t understand.”

“What’s there to understand? It’s just a home film about your science fair.”

“But Howard wasn’t there. The butler, Jarvis, took this picture. No one was filming.” He glanced around his workshop. “JARVIS, do I still have that projector?”

_Indeed Sir, but you have converted it to digitalized film. It will take a few minutes before you are able to see it. It’s next to Butterfinger’s charging station._

Tony slowly went to his feet, wincing at the pins-and-needles feeling in his legs. “That’s fine JARVIS,” he answered hobbling towards the projector. “Let me know when it’s done.”

“We should get something to eat,” Steve suggested watching Tony insert the reel and started the projector. “We’ve been down here most of the day.”

Tony glanced at the boxes and for once in his life he didn’t want be in his workshop. “Sounds like a plan.” He followed Steve to the elevator. “I hope Bruce didn’t eat all the dim sum.”

Steve snorted. “You two and your dim sum.”

Tony smirked. “Don’t mock it,” he teased, the doors opened and he stepped out. “You just get pissy because…” he stopped walking. “Coulson?”

“ _Coulson?_ ” Steve repeated sounding completely bewildered.

“Coulson,” the agent agreed giving Tony and Steve a dry look. “I was about to get you, Stark.” He glanced at Steve. “You too, Captain. Clint has something to show.”

Steve gently pushed Tony out of the way. The movement was quick and barely noticeable but Tony felt his hand being squeezed in a reassuring way. “Regarding to what?”

“Regarding to your recovery,” Coulson answered as he led the men to the kitchen. The rest of the team was standing around the island making sandwiches. Giving a slight nod, Bruce handed a sandwich to Tony. “Before he does, how’s things in the workshop?”

Tony took a bite just so he could collect his thoughts. The team still didn’t know about Steve’s relationship to Patrick and that should be something Steve should tell the group when he’s ready. “There wasn’t much,” he answered. “Things are missing.”

“Stolen?” Natasha asked picking the seeds out of a tomato slice.

Tony shook his head. “I know Howard went to the Arctic every year but there are no files on his research.” The look he gave was uneasy. “I believe that Howard was consulting for SHIELD even though he resigned.”

“I don’t understand why Howard would want to work with SHIELD,” Steve replied accepting a sandwich from Natasha. “He had a family to take care of, a company to run, and….” He trailed off, his face flushed what Tony knew was anger. “He was done with SHIELD.”

Coulson and Natasha gave Steve a curious look.

“Your father owned part of the research, did he not?” Thor asked, looking rather contemplative. “Didn’t he have equal right to find our Captain?” He gave a shy smile. “Jane tried to explain research ownership.”

“He did have some ownership,” Bruce agreed, then looked rather sheepish. “Sorry Steve, technically you are scientific research.”

Steve let out a heavy sigh. “I know.”

“There was documented tension between Director Carter and Howard,” Bruce continued tapping his lip. “I can see him consulting for SHIELD after Director Carter’s resignation. But assisting while she was still in charge just seems unbelievable.”

“The Cold War,” Natasha interjected. “The Soviet Union would’ve been very interested in obtaining Steve.”

Colson nodded. “There was a massive search during the Cold War. Besides SHIELD and the Soviets, MI6 became involved in the search when Director Carter joined them.” He glanced at Clint. “I think now is the best time.”

Clint placed his sandwich back on his plate and wiped his hands on his stomach. “JARVIS, open up the file call _Freezer Pop_ and project the map so everyone can see.”

A map of the Arctic Circle floated above the kitchen island with multiple of dots clustered around certain areas except for one lone purple dot. “After the disaster in Budapest,” Clint began, flipping Natasha off as she started to snicker, “my punishment was to lead a team in the Arctic.” He pointed at the lone purple dot. “This is where I found Steve.”

“Not to sound ungrateful,” Steve frowned, “but why did you look there?”

“Because everyone looked at the other sites numerous times and found nothing,” Clint answered. “This site,” he pointed at the first cluster, “was where Stark found the tesseract.” He pointed at the second cluster, “this site was where everyone believed the plane crashed after radio communications were cut off.”

“SHIELD believed that Steve was near the tesseract,” Coulson added. “The Russians and MI6 focused their search around the proposed crash site.”

“Why those particular coordinates?” Tony asked frowning at the vaguely familiar numbers; he never consulted in Steve’s recovery but somehow he could tell it was his work.

Clint shrugged. “Honestly? I don’t know,” he answered. “I found those when I was being briefed. The higher-ups said those numbers were useless because they were not within search parameters.”

“You’re telling me that I could’ve been found much sooner if someone actually looked at those coordinates?” Steve asked incredulously.

“The only reason why I used those coordinates because I wanted to piss off the higher-ups,” Clint smirked. “They looked useless and you could tell that they never been touched. It looked like a six year old wrote them! But on day one, I found parts of the plane. Day two, I found the bombs that Red Skull was going to use. And day three, I found a popsicle clutching a frisbee. So of course, everyone was pissed again and shipped me off to New Mexico.” He pulled out a yellowed piece of paper. “I kept the coordinates.”

Coulson rolled his eyes. “You had to have the last word, didn’t you?”

“Can I see that?” Tony asked his hand shaking as he reached out.   He didn’t react when Clint handed it to him; he was focused on the yellowed lined paper and the overwhelming sense of dread filling him.

He could smell gunpowder when he finally read the coordinates. He recognized the handwriting, he wrote those numbers, he remembered the algorithm that created those numbers, and there was noise. He could hear the door being kicked open, his mother yelling in broken English and Italian, and Jarvis loading a gun and telling him to hide. He remembered running to Howard’s workshop because it was the most secure room in the mansion, he heard the people chasing after him, and he remembered the woman standing in front of him.

Brown hair.

Red lips.

A gun was pointing at him.

She pulled the trigger.

“ _Tony!_ ”

He quickly pulled out of the memory before he went too deep. Everyone was staring at him or at his hand; he looked down and realized that he crumbled the yellowed paper.

“Do you know something?” Bruce asked his body tensed as if he was expecting Tony to collapse.

Tony glanced at his fist. “I wrote these coordinates,” he answered. “I knew the search parameters were wrong. I created an algorithm so the margin of error would be square feet not square miles. Howard had the answer the whole time! He was always looking for Steve and he had the coordinates! Why didn’t he find Steve?!”

“He was protecting you.”

Tony stared at Steve with disbelief. “No,” he shook his head, “that’s not right. Howard didn’t like me. He never hugged me or said ‘I love you’, he just ignored me. He shipped me off to boarding school when I turned eight because he couldn’t stand the sight of me! There was no protection, just disappointment!”

“I’m going to agree with Steve,” Bruce said slowly stepping forward. He gently cupped Tony’s elbow as if he was going to bolt. “Howard knew what happened to your mother and how far the SSR would go to protect the serum.” Tony saw Steve flinched and Natasha’s raised eyebrow. “Granted he was neglectful but it’s possible that he believed that he was protecting you.”

“It’s just,” Tony shook his fist holding the coordinates, “he could’ve found Steve!” He glanced at the super soldier helplessly. “You would’ve been found. You would’ve seen Howard. You would’ve had a life without all this drama.” Coulson was the one that actually snickered.

The corner of Steve’s mouth quirked up. “You’re right,” he deadpanned, “I’ve could’ve been president.”

Tony laughed weakly. “You could’ve been with…” he stopped himself before making a fatal error. “You could’ve had the life you deserved.”

The smile was heartwarming. “I know,” Steve answered. “But I made my peace.”

_Sir, the conversion is completed and is ready to be viewed._

“Thanks J,” Tony answered taking his eyes away from Steve. “Anyone up for a movie?”

Coulson crossed his arms. “What’s going on?”

“I found a film reel in Howard’s belongings,” Tony answered ushering everyone into the living room. He ignored Clint’s whispered _I told you, like a knife_ to Natasha. “You’re going to find out about it sooner or later, so let’s make it now.”

“Do you think that’s wise?” Thor asked taking his seat at one of the couches. “You weren’t well with the news from Lady Skye.”

“What?” Steve asked then glared at Bruce. “You didn’t tell me that!”

Bruce returned the glare. “Didn’t want you go through another set of punching bags.”

Steve narrowed his eyes, opened his mouth and then quickly snapping it shut. Judging by the look, Tony knew that Steve had something cutting to say and he knew Bruce well enough that the scientist wouldn’t have a problem being just as insulting without turning big and green. Tony rolled his eyes. “Step down you two. The pissing contest can continue after the movie.” He purposely sat between Bruce and Steve just in case the two decided to snap at each other. “JARVIS, roll it!”

The screen flickered to life as a white room appeared supplied only with a table and two chairs. The furniture was angled in such a way that the camera could get every expression, movement, and action from the occupants in the room; even the white door was in perfect view of the camera. It was definitely an interrogation room by definition and the little boy, whom Tony immediately recognized as himself, sitting in the chair was out of place.

He was barely seven with big brown eyes that were full of tears and anger, wild messy curly brown hair that could rival Graham’s current mess and wearing bleached white scrubs. The little boy was trembling as he wiped his nose on the sleeve as his free hand tapped out a rhythm on the table. The tapping stopped and the boy stiffened when the door opened. Steve loudly sucked in his breath when Peggy Carter entered the room with no smile.

**_I want to go home._ **

There was a waver in that young voice but it held defiance. Natasha and Thor made a grunt that sounded like approval.

**_You need to answer the equation, Anthony._ **

**_Tony, my name is Tony._ **

Tony flinched when Peggy slammed the folder on the table. He saw the fear that flashed in the boy’s eyes before a mask of indifference appeared.

**_If you want to go home, Anthony, you need to solve the equation._ **

**_I don’t want to! I want my mama!_ **

**_She can’t help you!_ **

**_Yes she can! She’s very smart! She knows more than dad! And she’s definitely smarter than you, bitch!_ **

It was a vulgar word coming out a mouth so young but Tony could hear the anger and hatred pouring out in that word making Peggy sneer at him. Clint let out a whoop.

**_Answer. The. Equation._ **

**_I’m. Not. Going. To!_ **

**_Solve it!_ **

**_I DON’T WANT TO FIND CAPTAIN AMERICA!_ **

Tony could only describe the rage as nuclear as his tiny self sprung to his feet and flipped the table with a strength that Hulk could’ve been proud of. Surprised, Peggy took a step back as the boy glowered at her, his chest heaving, and his fists hanging at his sides.

**_He’s your father’s greatest creation! He’s America’s hero! Don’t you want to be the one that found him?_ **

**_If he’s so special then let dad find him!_ **

Peggy snarled at him before her face went blank. Keeping her eyes on him she stood the table up, grabbed the folder, and sat down. She had a smile on her face that might’ve been motherly but something about it made Tony skin crawled. Apparently his younger self had the same feeling because he never moved from his spot.

**_I know you can solve this equation Anthony. I saw you winning first prize at the science fair last month. Global positioning? Just imagine the lives that can be saved if it only took minutes, not hours, to find their location?_ **

Tony saw himself sway at the words. Teeth were nibbling at the lower lip, eyes darting away, and his hands going lax. Peggy smiled and pushed the folder towards the boy and tiny hands reached for it.

Tony wanted to yell.

**_Please solve the equation, Anthony. I promise nothing bad will happen._ **

The hands stopped and the boy didn’t bother hiding the anger.

**_Or what? Pull a gun on me? You already did that! Next time, aim at my head and not at the vase!_ **

Tony shuddered at the coldness that engulfed the living room. Steve immediately wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. Tony buried his head into Steve’s chest, trying to calm his thoughts while the soft shirt provided comfort. He heard Bruce taking a long deep breath. He smelled the electric charge from Thor. He heard the subtle shift of Natasha, Clint, and Coulson.

**_Enough!_ **

**_Dad!_ **

**_Howard!_ **

Tony peered around the protective hold from Steve to see Howard on the screen. He’d seen Howard angry in the past but the look of rage distorted his father’s handsome features. He looked frightening. Standing behind him was Jarvis, the tall lean man was holding the door open and the look on his face was full of disdain.

**_Tony, go to Jarvis. He’s going to take you home._ **

**_I didn’t tell her anything dad! I didn’t do what she wanted me to do!_ **

**_Go to Jarvis, Tony._ **

There was no contact during that brief conversation. Clearly the boy wanted comfort but Howard never provided anything expect the feeling that the child did something wrong. That it was his fault that a gun was pulled on him. Tony saw the relief fading from the young face before obediently walking towards the family butler. Jarvis gave a polite nod and escorted the boy out but before the door completely closed Tony saw Jarvis scooping the child up and giving him the much needed hug. Howard never saw the interaction since his attention was focused on Peggy.

**_I’m disappointed in you, Peg. My son? You’re using my son?!”_ **

**_He had valuable information regarding to Steve’s whereabouts._ **

**_And that gave you the right to break into my home, terrorize my wife, and shoot at my son for some theory that might not even work!_ **

**_That child belongs here! He should be helping us! He should be studied!_ **

**_God damnit Peggy! Listen to yourself! He’s a little boy!_ **

**_How many times a day do you tell yourself that, Howard? You’re afraid of him! I can see it. He’s years ahead of you and there’s nothing you can do! What would happen when he finds out that he has the serum? What if the Soviets find out? Maybe HYDRA? SHIELD can give him that protection._ **

**_By putting him in a padded cell for the rest of his life? Only to come out when you’re stuck on a problem or when you decide to drain his blood? I’ll pass, sweetheart._ **

**_He can’t leave Howard. He’s under SHIELD custody._ **

**_Name your price._ **

**_You can’t buy me._ **

**_Name. Your. Price!_ **

The last word was punctuated by Howard slamming his fist onto the table.

The pause was awful.

**_Steve. I want everything on Steve. Including you._ **

Peggy looked like she won the lottery while Howard looked very resigned.

**_You’ll get everything by the end of the day. You’ll get me on the months when it’s safe to travel to the Arctic. Don’t approach my family ever again and if you ever threaten my son and wife again, I will not hesitate in killing you._ **

**_Is that a threat?_ **

**_A warning._ **

Howard never bothered with a goodbye. He bravely turned his back and headed to the door.

**_You’ll never love him, you will always fear him!_ **

There was a pause before Howard exited the room leaving Peggy alone. The film ended, leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

“What a cunt,” Clint snarled breaking the silence. “I don’t care if she was your girlfriend, Steve.” He pointed at the screen. “That’s a fucking cunt!”

“ _Clint_ ,” Natasha hissed.

The look Clint gave was hatred. “Don’t shush me! She ruined a man because he was gay! She pulled a gun on kid, granted it was Tony, but still! She’s a cunt!”

Steve’s face was green and his eyes were filled with heartbroken sorrow. “Peggy wasn’t my girlfriend.” His voice was quiet and thick with emotion.

Clint looked confused. “Excuse me?”

“If I knew,” he started. “If I was awake, I would’ve protected Patrick! I loved him! I promised him everything!” He glanced at Tony. “I would’ve protected you! I would’ve protected your mother!” He swallowed hard. “Excuse me.” He ran out of the living and Tony heard the bathroom door slamming shut.

Clint was completely dumfounded. “What just happened?”

“Did Steve just announce…” Bruce trailed off.

“Congratulations!” Tony snarled at Clint. “You’re officially the mayor of Cuntville!” He looked at his team. “This isn’t my place but now I have no choice. Patrick Gallagher was Steve’s partner, they met at the USO. Peggy and Howard were together but she refused his proposal. After that, she became the bitter ex-girlfriend. Any questions?”

“Fuck,” Clint murmured rubbing his hands over his face. “I’m a fucking cunt!” He grimaced when Natasha punched him in the kidney.

Thor regally went to his feet. “Go to the good captain,” he suggested, his eyes filled with sadness that Tony never seen before. “We will take our leave.” As if on cue, everyone started to file out. Bruce gave him a tiny smile and sympathetic nod before shuffling out of the room. Natasha surprised him by giving him a huge hug and a few words of comfort in Russian.

“I’ll give Skye the barebones of what we watched,” Coulson said before taking Clint’s arm. “Maybe she can find some more information.”

Clint was remorseful. “Tell Steve that I’m sorry,” he said as he let Coulson drag him away. “I didn’t mean….” His words trailed away when he was shoved into the elevator.

Thor was the last one to leave. “I’m truly upset on the horrors you went through,” he said quietly placing his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I also grieve for you and the good captain but I know peace will come.”

Tony patted Thor’s hand. “Thanks.” He watched the god leave before heaving out a sigh. “JARVIS, when is Graham done with his tutor?”

_Another four hours, Sir._

Another sigh and Tony slowly walked towards the bathroom trying to find the right words when his mind was still focused on the fact that the Director of SHIELD pulled out a gun and shot him. Steve must’ve heard him because the door slowly opened, exposing a sickly pale super soldier.

“Everyone left,” Tony whispered. “Clint feels awful.” He reached out and gently rested his hand on Steve’s arm. “Are you okay?”

Steve sagged into the doorframe. “No.” He sounded completely defeated. “I’m sorry Tony; words cannot describe how sorry I am. Those people are not the friends that I knew and I feel responsible.”

Blue eyes darted away and Tony moved his hand to cup his cheek, forcing Steve to look at him. “You’re not responsible,” he urged. “They made that decision to be assholes, not you.” He dropped his hand before he let the urge to kiss him became too much. “I know this is going to sound horrible but I’m glad that Clint found you because I can’t help but think –, “ he took a minute to collect his thoughts. “I can’t help but think that Peggy would’ve locked you up, never let you see Patrick again. I’m sure Howard would’ve fight for your freedom just like he did with mom but even he would have to make some considerations. You would’ve been a lab rat or a weapon, not Steve.” The smile was helpless. “And I like Steve.”

Steve took his hand letting his fingers trace every knuckle, callus, and scar with such a fondness that Tony felt the warmth building in his chest. When his fingers pressed down on his wrist, Tony knew that Steve could feel the hard rapid beating of his heart. The fondness became affection when Steve gently placed that hand over his heart and Tony sucked in his breath while fingers clutched lightly on the fabric of the shirt when he felt the similar heartbeat.

“Don’t ask me when,” Steve whispered still holding his hand. “I don’t know when it happened but I do want to know if this could happen.” He looked through his lashes. “Can this happen?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Tony breathed out surging forward for a kiss but Steve turned his head.

“Sorry,” he said with a blush that Tony found adorable. “Even though I used mouthwash, I don’t think you want to kiss vomit.”

“Not my thing,” Tony agreed pressing himself closer. He snaked his hand between their bodies and palmed Steve’s crotch. “I can think of something else we can do.” The moan was filthy as Steve thrust into his hand. He let out a yelp when he found himself pressed against the wall with Steve burying his head into his neck and rolling his hips.

“Shit,” Tony moaned as Steve repeated the roll again and then it became a mad scramble. “I need,” his hands tremble as they reached for the waistband, “I need…” another moan escaped when Steve rolled his hips the third time, this time hard and long. “Fuck Steve!” he groaned. “I need to touch you right now!”

“Yeah,” Steve panted, his breath was hot and wet against Tony’s neck. “That sounds good.” His hands went straight to the jeans and expertly undid the fly without any hesitation. His hand was warm when it slid under the briefs and began stroking.

Tony slammed his head against the wall and whimpered. He wasn’t going to last long and he should feel embarrassed by that but he wasn’t expecting Captain America, correction _Steve_ , to be completely nimble with his fingers. The firm strokes were confident and powerful with no hesitation that made Tony scrambled against him trying his damnedest to remove the tight shirt or unbutton the pants. He’s man enough to admit that he let out a cry of despair when Steve slowed down and pulled away.

And he’s also man enough to admit that he cheered when Steve’s left hand began unbuttoning his own pants.

Even in his lust-filled fog, Tony heard a breathy chuckle before Steve returned to his place of burying his head into his neck. “I guess we’re a matching set,” Steve murmured before giving his neck a little nip. The bite sent a lusty electric shock down his spine.

Tony should’ve groaned at the college boy humor but the nerd in him flared up. “Circumcision wasn’t common place during the turn of the century and probably your mom gave birth at home. Plus with everything that happened to my mom during the war, it explains why she was against unnecessary surgery.” Realization dawned on him. “I have my dick in your hand and I’m talking about circumcision and our moms, please make me stop.”

Steve gave him a hard squeeze which earned a long whine. Tony wished there was some lubricant nearby as the hand job was rough, bordering onto painful, but it felt good and he was almost at the edge. He keened when Steve pressed against him and wrapped his hand around their erections. Tony didn’t bother being quiet as each tantalizing stroke brought out a longer louder moan. His head rested on the wall as Steve attacked his neck with kisses and nibbling.

“Tony,” Steve groaned, his hand picking up speed. “You feel so good. The things I want to do to you. With you!” The gasp drove Tony insane. “I’m…I’m…”

Tony would never know if Steve finished that last sentence because his world went white as he found his release. He barely registered his fingers digging into Steve’s shoulders, the warm wetness on his stomach, and the puff of air near his ear. He returned to reality with Steve staring at him with dark eyes looking quite sated and smug.

“Wow,” Tony breathed out. “Just wow.” Steve gave him a smile that was filthy and shy. “Never had a hand job that was so…” his mind went blank.

“Intense?” Steve suggested still smiling. He leaned forward and nuzzled the spot under his ear. “It was.”

“We need to do that again, but naked and with lube. Lots of lube.”

Steve pushed himself away and adjusted Tony. His fingers were gentle against sensitive skin. “I agree,” he replied. “But I was thinking more than a hand job.”

“Every position we can think of,” Tony added watching with lustful eyes as Steve adjusted himself. The man was covered in sperm and he still looks put together. “Repeats if necessary.”    

This time the smile was shy. “I like that plan,” he answered. “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

Tony blinked. “As in a _date?_ ” He internally winced as he watched Steve preparing himself to backpedal out of the question. “Yes,” he answered before excuses were made. “Tonight?”

“If you can.” Steve’s eyes lit up with excited glee. “Let me make you dinner,” he offered with earnest. “Of course Graham is welcomed to join.”

Steve was being polite but Tony could see the desire of a romantic dinner between two people on his face. Tony wanted a romantic dinner with no kids and the possibility of sex. He stepped forward, placing his hands on Steve’s waist and let them slid down to cup his ass. He rolled his hips and was rewarded by a soft groan. “No kids,” he said making sure his voice was low and husky. “Dinner on your floor and I’ll bring the wine.”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

A large warm hand slid down from Tony’s chest and gently cupped him.  He purred in pleasure as his hips thrust earning a puff of warm breath at the base of his neck.  “I like this good morning,” he panted enjoying the arousal.

Steve rocked into his backside.  “I was thinking breakfast.”

Tony moaned when Steve nipped at his shoulder blade.  “Love that idea but I have to return to the penthouse.”  He whined when the hand that was cupping him began to stroke.  “I don’t want Graham to worry.”  He was a little nervous about leaving the boy alone for the night, especially since he seemed distracted after his studies but Graham reassured him that he will be okay and that JARVIS will notify him if there was an issue. 

The night started with pasta with shrimp, warm Italian bread, and a bottle of chardonnay from Tony’s private collection.  The two talked, laughed, and banter during dinner and afterwards jazz music played quietly as the two swayed and shared lazy kisses.  The lovely night became even better when Steve unbuttoned Tony’s shirt with practiced ease and Tony mentally congratulating himself of buying the king size bed when he designed the living quarters for everyone. 

Steve rolled him on to his stomach, spreading his legs over strong thighs.  “Do you have time for a quickie?” he inquired, his voice low and husky and his hips making quick little thrusts causing Tony to whimper.

Tony, with Steve’s assistance, managed to push himself against the muscular chest.  He threaded his fingers into the blonde locks and turned his head to give a filthy kiss.  “Of course I have time; my ass has your dick wedged!”  To emphasis his point, Tony wiggled his bottom and Steve let out a moan that made him shudder in ecstasy.

“Lube,” Steve’s voice had a hint of desperation.  “Where did I throw the bottle?”  One of his hands blindly searched for the missing item while the other ran along appreciatively over Tony’s chest.

_SIR!_

It was the only warning they had before the door was violently kicked opened.  Reacting quickly Steve tighten his arm around Tony’s waist and rolled them to safety.  His world spun knowing that the intruder received a spectacular view. They landed on the floor with Tony pressed into the carpet and Steve scrambling above him trying to reach for his shield. 

Tony twisted his body making Steve lose his balance and shot up.  “The fuck!” he roared, his head popping over the side of the bed like a pissed off whack-a-mole.  “Who the fuck?!”  The anger quickly dissipated as ice cold dread took over.  “Graham?”

Graham was standing at the door with his eyes tightly closed and his fists balled up in anger.  It was eerily similar of himself from the film, except there was no table for Graham to flip.  “Are hot blondes going to be my _thing?_ ” he snarled.

Tony felt his jaw dropping.  He failed.  He failed as a father.  He failed to the little boy that was in front of him.  And he failed to the little boy that was in the past.  He was no better than Howard, Peggy, and the SSR.  “Let me explain.”

“NO!” Graham screamed, his voice was filled with a rage that his tiny body was barely containing.  “You lied to me!”  He took a step back and sprinted out of the bedroom. 

“JARVIS!” Tony yelled scrambling to his feet searching for the first article of clothing he could find with Steve following right behind him.  “Defcon One on Steve’s floor!  No admittance until override codes are given unless there’s an assembling call!”  He stumbled as he pulled on his pants, not bothering with zipping up the fly.  “Do not, I repeat, do not notify the team or Pepper!”

_Defcon One has been initiated.  Young Sir is currently trying to remove the paneling next to the elevator._

“Defcon One?” Steve asked as he effortlessly slid into a pair of track pants.

“Birthday,” Tony answered cryptically accepting the over-sized t-shirt that Steve threw at him and stepped out of the bedroom.  From the living room he could hear the pounding on the wall.  “Graham?”  He gesture to Steve to stay back as he moved towards the angry boy.  “Please talk to me.”

Graham slowly turned around.  “There was no abusive mother,” he commented harshly.

Tony shook his head.  “No.”

Brown eyes narrowed.  “And the haziness?  Was that real or some elaborate joke?”

“That was real.  You were aware during your entrapment.”

Graham snorted disdainfully.  “ _Entrapment?_ ” he snarled.  “Yeah, let’s use that word if it helps you sleep at night.”  He glared at Steve.  “Oh wait; you had the comfort of Old Glory himself.”

It was like staring into a funhouse mirror.  Graham’s youthful face was turned into a bitter hateful rage that Tony had towards Howard.  The boy shouldn’t have that look; he should be happy and smart and innocent.  Graham shouldn’t be him.

Steve stepped forward, completely unaware that he was shirtless.  “You’re safe now,” he spoke softly.  “We felt that it was for the best that you didn’t know.”

Graham stared at Steve, his eyes burning with rage.  “Don’t,” he spat.  “Don’t talk to me!  You had no right to think what is best for me!”

Tony had to step in before everything went completely out of control.  “Don’t blame Steve,” he whispered.  “If you need to blame someone, blame me!”

“I am blaming you!” Graham screamed.  “Why didn’t you tell me?  Did you think I was stupid?  Was this a ploy to keep you immortal?”  He raised an eyebrow.  “Or was this a do-over?”

“Absolutely not!” Tony exclaimed before pinching the bridge of his nose.  “Okay, that was a complete lie.”  He saw the anger flaring up in Graham.  “I have the right to explain before you have your aneurysm.” 

He took a deep breath….  

_Sir, there has been a call to assemble._

….and swore darkly. 

“Situation,” Steve ordered returning to the bedroom to collect his shield and uniform.

_Reports of AIM attacking in upstate New York, near the Stark Industries research and development facilities._

Steve came back with a duffel bag and his shield.  “Tony,” he commanded but his voice was soft, gentle.  “You have a situation that is more important than AIM.”  He glance at Graham.  “I suggest you should sit out.”

It was a funny combination of words; Steve was trying to be the leader but at the same time he was acting like a concern lover.  It was something that they need to talk about if they want a relationship and Tony hope that there will be a relationship.  “You’re the man with the plan,” he replied giving a reassuring smile.

Steve quickly gave Tony a kiss before heading to the elevator.  “JARVIS,” he ordered as he body checked Graham away from the elevator doors.  The boy let out a shriek and Tony caught him in his arms.  The doors slid open and Steve stepped in.  “Give me SHIELD’s report and your complete analysis.  Avengers, air in five!”

Tony held onto Graham as the boy twist and turn in his arms trying to escape as the elevator doors slid close.  There was a tell-tale sound of the elevator locking down and Tony knew that Steve gave JARVIS the order.  He let go of Graham and the boy scrambled to the doors trying to pry them open before letting out a scream of frustration.  He spun around, gave Tony a dark look, and slid down to the floor looking angry, defeated, and betrayed.

“Explain,” Graham whispered but it sounded like he was shouting.

Tony sat down across from him, knowing that any closer would be unwelcome.  “You’re right, I should’ve told you,” he started.  “I should’ve explained everything to you.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because I panicked.  I didn’t know what to do and everyone suggested that I shouldn’t tell you even though it wasn’t a good idea.”  He sucked in a breath.  “You shouldn’t be here!”

Graham looked devastated.  “You didn’t want me?”

“No!  Yes!”  Tony scrambled to Graham, pulling the boy into a tight embrace.  “I mean at that time I didn’t know what I want.  You were floating in some goo that smelled really horrible and you were surrounded by….“ He trailed off not wanting to explain about the dead bodies.  “I wanted to place you somewhere safe, so no one would hurt you.

“This is not an attempt for immortality.  And yes, this is a do-over.  I was you once.  Sorta.  Kinda.  I mean, I know what it’s like to be too smart for your own good.  I understand the late nights, the insomnia, the constant movement of thought in your head, and the loneliness.  It’s not worth repeating again and you don’t deserve that!”

Tony rested his cheek on the curly hair.  “I was never supposed to be a father.  It wasn’t something I desired or searched for but you changed everything and honestly, I’m glad.  I’m glad that you’re in my life.  I’m glad that I was given the opportunity even though at the time I was scared shitless and wanted to walk away.  I’m glad you choose me.”

The tension in Graham’s body seem to loosen.  “According to the mission reports, I imprinted.”

“I’m going to permanently delete JARVIS,” Tony retorted giving Graham a head rub.  “You still could’ve denied me.”

“Don’t delete JARVIS,” Graham whined while trying to tame the frizzy hair.  “Stu was the one that found the information.”

“How did an Esperanto speaking drone that loves ABBA found that information?  I personally wrote the security codes on those files!”  Tony looked down at the sheepish looking Graham.  “Oh.”

“You should hear him sing _Fernando_ ,” Graham said instead, not even looking chagrin.  The smile disappeared and sorrow quickly took its place.  “I heard them,” he whispered.  “I heard the others screaming.”  He gripped the over-sized shirt.  “The screams must’ve been loud because I heard them through the haze.”  He sucked in a shaky breath.  “I still hear them.  Every night.  Sometimes it’s so bad that I have to stay awake.”

Tony wanted to throw up.  “God, kiddo,” he whispered.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why did they keep me?” Graham buried his face into Tony’s chest.  “What made me special?  I’m a freak of nature.  An anomaly.”

“You were created to replace me,” Tony began ignoring the tension that returned to Graham’s body.  “AIM created you to be a perfect clone of me.  They had this growth acceleration sequence or something that Bruce is practically frothing over.  They had this machine that could transfer my memories into you.  They had this elaborate plan to replace me with you.”  He smiled.  “But they screwed up.  AIM wasn’t expecting you to be your own person.  They thought they created a blank slate.”

Graham pushed himself away, wiped his eyes, and took a deep breath.  “ _Then who am I?_ ”

Tony didn’t need to think about the question.  “You are Graham.”

Eyes narrowed.  “According to the report, I’m test subject 4589-22.”

“No,” Tony pulled Graham into a hug which he happily returned.  “You are Graham Anthony Stark.  My son.  And no one would change that.”

_Sir, an unidentified projectile is targeting Captain Rogers’s quarters.  Evacuating the premises seems like a splendid idea._

Tony turned to the bank of windows to see the missile heading straight towards them.  Cursing, him grabbed Graham and dragged him to the emergency door.  “JARVIS!” he yelled shoving Graham into the stairwell and diving right behind him.  The door hissed as it was sealed shut.  “Gold Alert!  Give the team all the details!”  There was a loud impact of the missile hitting the building.  “Get the suit!”

_The projectile was not an explosive but a gas is emitting into Captain Roger’s quarters.  Precautions have been taken to neutralize the gas.  A sample has been collected for Dr. Banner._

Tony jumped to his feet.  “Up or down?”

_A group of individuals matching AIM’s description have entered the tower with weapons.  Security personnel has managed to get everyone away or evacuated safely but it appears that the individuals are not interested with the public.  The penthouse will be the best course of action.  The suit has been rerouted._

“Dad?” Graham asked scrambling to his feet.  “What’s going on?”

“Go,” Tony replied gruffly pushing his son up the stairs.  “The assembling call was a distraction but I don’t understand how AIM knew that we were on Steve’s floor!”  He glanced at the nearest camera.  “J, status!”

_Agent Rom-_

Fear began to creep in.  “JARVIS?”

_Sir….EMP….losing….penthouse…._

The stairwell went dark.    

“Penthouse now,” Tony ordered dragging Graham up the stairs.  “There’s a panic room for situations like this.  We’ll stay there until help arrives.”

“What about the suit?” Graham yelled as he did his best to keep up with Tony.  “I thought the suit would be waiting.”

Tony reached to the penthouse’s emergency door.  “The tower was hit by an EMP,” he explained.  “If it took out JARVIS, then the suit is useless.”  He froze when a small hand landed on the arc reactor.

“Shouldn’t you?”  The fear was evident in Graham’s voice.

Tony shook his head.  “Nah,” he answered.  “I was smart enough to install a buffer for myself but not smart enough to add one to the tower.”  He glanced at the door.  “I’ll worry about that later.  Let’s go.”

As a safety precaution, all emergency doors automatically unlock when the tower loses power.  Tony slowly slid the door open and looked around, the living area of the penthouse was strangely quiet without the constant hum of electricity but it was thankfully empty.  Tony took Graham’s hand and sprinted to his office.

His arm was almost ripped out of the socket when Graham suddenly stopped.  “Dad,” he whispered.  “Stu is down.”

“The EMP took it out.  I need to get you to safety.”

“No Dad,” Graham replied tugging on his hand.  “Stu has been shot.”

Tony glanced towards the area that Graham was pointing and laying on the floor near the sofa was the ABBA loving Esperanto speaking cranky drone, or what was left of it.  Two of the repulsor arms were shot off and a bullet went through the main body, probably after the little drone crashed into the floor.  Tony looked up from the sparking drone and stared at his office door.

“Someone’s here,” he whispered pulling Graham close.  There was a sound of a gun clicking behind him and Tony thought his heart stopped.  Slowly he turned around, making sure that Graham stayed right behind him and was greeted by a man in a tweed suit wearing a gas mask.  “Honestly, I liked the bumblebee suits better.”

The man removed his mask and Graham let out a gasp.  “You weren’t supposed to be here, Dr. Stark.”

Tony narrowed his eyes.  “I prefer to be Mr. Stark in hostage situations.”  He cursed himself for not going in depth in the background check.  “And I thought you were a tutor.”

The man laughed.  “Actually I’m a college professor,” he replied.  He pointed the gun at Graham.  “You should’ve been here.” 

“A missile that locks on to a specific bio-signature,” Tony said instead, hoping that he could delay the gunman long enough for help to arrive.  He developed something similar in his thirties but he destroyed the files because the risk of that technology going to the enemy was too high.  He shudder to think what Obie would’ve done with those missiles.  “Pretty elaborate plan for a simple kidnapping.”

“What kidnapping?” The tutor snarled.  “AIM is simply recovering their scientific property that was stolen from them.  So return what’s rightfully ours.”

Tony bared his teeth.  “You’re not having my son!” He lunged forward, angling his right shoulder into the man’s stomach.

The action stunned the tutor and Tony used that delay to keep charging until the other man hit the floor.  The gun skirted away from the men and Tony made a mad scramble for the weapon.  The tutor recovered quickly, grabbing Tony’s foot and pulled.  “Run!” Tony shouted as he released his foot from his captor’s grasp and kicked his face.  There was a sound of bone breaking and the tutor let out a howl. 

Graham was already at the office door but froze at the door well.  “Don’t stop!  Get in there!” Tony yelled as he scooped up the gun and began moving forward, the tutor was still on the floor screaming in pain.  The boy turned his head, his eyes wide with fear and a gun barrel pressed against his temple. 

Tony stopped in his tracks.  He was breathing hard, his heart was in his throat, and the hand with the gun shook violently.  He watched the gun pressed deeper, forcing Graham to take a step back letting the masked man dressed in the traditional AIM suit enter the living area.  “I do believe you are a smart man, Stark.”  His voice was muffled but Tony could hear the coldness in it.  Graham cried when the gun pressed deeper into his temple.  “Drop it.”

Having no choice, Tony dropped the gun and quickly kicked it out of everyone’s reach.  “Give me my son,” he snarled.  The masked man shrugged and pushed Graham harshly.  The boy instantly wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, face buried into his stomach.  “What do you want?”

“A better world,” the man replied keeping the gun pointed at Tony.  “And that boy holds all the answers than his counterparts ever did.”  He laughed darkly when he noticed the look of surprise.  “I knew they were aware, Stark.  An unfortunate side effect of the cloning process.”

“They were alive!”  Tony shouted.  He tighten his hold around Graham.  “You murder them!”

The AIM scientist stepped around him with the gun still raised.  “It was science!” he yelled out.  He glanced at the tutor.  “How are you doing, professor?”  He received a whimper in response.  “Let me see what I can do about that.”  He turned the gun on the professor and fired.

Graham let out a scream and Tony felt like he was going to be sick.  He’d killed before but never like that.  He placed his hand on the back of Graham’s head, making sure that the boy didn’t see the body.  He tried not to flinch when the gun was pointed back at him.

“I had concerns about the experiment at first,” the AIM scientist started as he stepped away from the body.  “There was an anomaly in your blood sample and I was afraid that it would’ve ruined everything I worked for.”  He sniffed.  “The last thing I wanted was palladium poisoned clones.  But that anomaly accelerated the growth in hours, not moths as previously hypothesized.  So I let it be.”  Suddenly the penthouse was filled with armed AIM scientists and Tony knew there was no way Graham and him were escaping.

The grin he received was pure evil.  “But since you’re here, I have all the time in the world to study that particular anomaly.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! Almost approaching to the end!
> 
> Warning: Comic book violence and science.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony wasn’t sure if they were still in the country as the military helicopter travelled north.  Graham was curled up against him, hands gripping his shirt as if he was afraid that Tony would disappear if he let go. The boy was silent, shaking in fear but his eyes were focused on the gun that was resting casually on the head scientist’s lap.  Tony gently pulled Graham into his lap and the boy instantly clung onto him, silent tears staining his shirt.

The scientist snarled.  “Isn’t that adorable.”

“Let him go,” Tony growled clutching Graham.  “He’s a little boy.  He hasn’t done anything wrong.  You can have me.”  He ignored the whimpered in his ear.  “Just let him go home.”

“But he is going home,” the scientist chuckled.  “He’s my creation.”

“He’s my son.”

The scientist tutted.  “Didn’t anyone told you that you’ll get attached if you named them?”

Tony didn’t bother to respond, he just hugged Graham tighter as the helicopter began its descent.  He could make out parts of a building through the budding foliage and that made him nervous.  He wasn’t sure if his friends would find them since JARVIS was EMPed unless AIM had a huge sign that blatantly stated that he was here.  The landing was a little rough and Tony was greeted by more AIM scientists holding various weapons.

One reached out to Graham and Tony turned away snarling.  “ _Don’t._ ”

The scientist sighed and waved his comrade off.  “Let him be delusional, it would be easier for us.”  He hopped off the helicopter.  “Let’s go Stark.”

There was a definite hum coming from one of the weapons.  “Hey kiddo,” Tony whispered into Graham’s ear.  “We need to walk.  Just stay close to me.”  Graham slowly pulled away from him, eyes downcast and body shaking.  Tony hopped off first and extended his arms so Graham could jump.  The scientist muttered something offensive when the boy landed on the ground.

A gun poked Tony’s back and he had no choice but to follow the head scientist and his minions.  Graham latched his small hand onto his as they marched towards the building.  It was large and unassuming, probably an old warehouse at one point.  It was still structurally sound and Tony had to wonder how SHIELD missed it during their intel gathering.  When they entered, Tony made sure that he had a good grip on Graham’s hand.  Tubes were lined up everywhere, at least thirty that he could visibly count but he knew that there were more. 

“You’re cloning,” Tony stated as he and Graham were pushed into a lab.

“Trying,” the scientist replied looking at a readout from a nearby console.  Tony tried to look at it but the angle made it difficult to read.  “My data and samples were destroyed thanks to SHIELD.”

He shrugged.  “We aim to please.”

The scientist turned around holding an Epi pen of some sort.  “Give me a finger.”  Tony gave him the middle finger.  “The index finger is preferred.”  He pricked the finger and a pearl of blood appeared. “You have amazing intellect, Stark.” The blood was collected in a small vial and was placed in one of the nearby centrifuges.  “It’s a shame that you act like a child.” 

As the machine whirled to life, Tony scanned the lab for any possible weapon or escape route.  He was on borrowed time, knowing that it wouldn’t take long for AIM to discover the serum and start draining blood. 

The lab was filled with state-of-the-art machines with freezers filled with petri dishes lined up against the wall.  “So who’s the lucky donor?” he asked casually while noticing a rack of test tubes on a nearby lab table.  The tubes were filled with different color liquids.

“No one yet,” the scientist answered without looking up from the monitor.  “Those are waiting for a sample.”

Tony’s blood froze when he heard that.  He doesn’t have borrowed time, they were going to start draining blood before they discover the serum.  He felt Graham twisting his fingers into the shirt; his smart beautiful boy figured out the exact same thing.  “I can tell you about the anomaly,” he started hoping that he could stall long enough to escape or for help to come.

The scientist looked up.  “Really?” he challenged.  “You just happen to know what’s going on with your blood.”

“Just let my son go,” Tony pleaded.  “I’ll tell you everything and you can have the original source to play with.”

“Why should I have a tainted sample when there’s a perfectly clean source standing next to you?”

Graham twisted the fabric even tighter.  “He’s an innocent,” Tony reasoned.  “He’s no more than a scared child wanting to go home.  What more do you want from him?”

“The reason why he was successful during the cloning process!” the scientist shot back.  “The other samples were modified and each one failed spectacularly!”  He pointed at Graham.  “That sample was left alone, I was curious on how it would develop.  By my calculations, it should’ve failed!  There was no reason for that sample to be successful unless there’s….huh.”

Tony felt the air shifting in the lab.  Time has run out.

“Unless there’s serum in the blood,” the scientist answered thoughtfully.  He looked at Tony as if he was a scientific equation.  “Why would _you_ have the serum?”  His gleeful smile was bordering on derange.  “I can’t imagine Howard Stark injecting his only son with the serum.”  His face twisted something positively evil.  “Unless there were others.”

Graham started to cry.  “Please,” Tony begged, he could feel the tears welling up.  “Let my son go.  You can do whatever you want with me, just let him leave.”

The scientist shook his head in pity.  “It’s always a shame to see emotions cloud the way of science.”  He snapped his fingers.  “Take him.”

Scientists descended upon them and Tony tried to fight back.  One grabbed his fist as he tried to swing at the one that was trying to pry Graham away from him.  Another scientist screamed when Graham bit the offending hand.  Tony surged forward but it felt like more scientists were appearing out of nowhere.  He let out a shout when his shirt ripped and Graham was being pulled away.  He lunged for Graham but a gun was pressed against his temple.

“Don’t make me shoot you,” the scientist sneered, he gave a nod to his colleagues.  “Prep 4589-22 in lab three.”

Graham snarled in his captor’s arms.  “My name is GRAHAM!  ANTHONY!  STARK!”  He pushed his feet out and they made contact to the lab table.  The table toppled over scattering test tubes across the floor.  A few shattered on contact releasing an acid smelling smoke.

It was the distraction that Tony needed.  He took a step while grabbing the gun and pulled hard.  The surprised scientist let out a scream when Tony bent his wrist until it popped letting the gun slip easily in his own hand.  Still following the momentum he threw the scientist to the ground.  Out of the corner of his eye he watched Graham kicked his captor in the knee before thrusting the heel of his palm into the face.  The scream was cut off when the boy kicked the man in the crotch.

“Get them!” the scientist screamed as he struggled to get up.  “They can’t escape!”

Tony dragged Graham out of the lab backtracking their way down the corridor towards the exit.  A bullet rang out and Tony pulled Graham behind one of the cloning tubes.  He fired the gun as he pushed Graham deeper into the room crouching low making sure that no one could see them.  Tony slowed to a stop and peered around a tube, a large group of AIM scientists were hovering near the exit with their weapons drawn. 

“There has to be another way out of this place,” Tony whispered keeping the gun pointed at the group.  There were too many of them and he didn’t have enough bullets.  “By the way, good job on kicking that table kiddo.”  He glanced at Graham.  “What are you doing?”

Graham managed to pry open the tube base they were hiding behind.  “We need a distraction,” he answered as he pulled wires out.  “I wish I had my multi-tool.”

“Use the paneling,” Tony suggested before turning his attention back to AIM.  “The edge should be sharp enough.  What kind of distraction are you planning?”

There was grunt.  “The blackout kind.”

A tube exploded three rows away from them.  “Graham?”

“Few more minutes.”

Tony fired his gun.  “We don’t have minutes!”

The room went black.  “Um,” Graham said with confusion.  “That wasn’t me.”

“ _Don’t care,_ ” Tony hissed scanning the walls for any possible escape.  A dull red light caught his attention and he dragged Graham towards it hoping that it was an exit.  He breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw the open door. 

There was a loud hum and a tube exploded right next to Graham.  The boy stumble but quickly regain his footing as he quickly darted through the door.  Tony fired a couple more shots before exiting.  He slammed the door shut and locked it.

“Are you…“ the question died in his throat.  The right side of Graham’s face was covered in blood.  The light caught specks of broken glass and he could see a large shard near the eye.

“Dad,” Graham replied numbly.  “Something’s wrong with my eye.”

Tony immediately went to his knees and began picking some of the glass pieces out of the wound.  “Don’t move,” he whispered as he pulled the large shard away.  Graham let out a painful whine as more blood oozed out.  “I need to get you to a hospital.”  He took off his shirt and gently pressed it against Graham’s face.  He tried to search for more injuries but there was too much blood.  “Does anything else hurt?”

Graham shook his head.  “I…I don’t know?” He licked his lips.  “I feel numb.  Everything is hazy.”

“Shock,” Tony answered.  He checked the gun and cursed when he saw that he had no more bullets.  Maybe he could fake his way out.  “Lean against me,” he gently pressed Graham’s left side to his hip.  “We’re going home.”

They slowly walked down the corridor, Tony kept the gun up and checked corners before moving.  All the training that Rhodey made him do was finally paying off.  Tony could hear every creak and muted footsteps in the building.  Graham’s breathing was becoming lighter.

A shot rang out and Tony screamed in pain.  He crumpled against Graham and the two tumbled to the ground.  His hand was on fire, a pain similar to the shrapnel that entered his chest.  Nausea overwhelmed him as he noticed that the bullet went through the palm of his hand.  Graham was still but the shallow breathing somewhat reassured him that the boy was barely alive.  He curled around the smaller body for some protection.

“You lost Stark.”

Tony glared at the shooter. “Stay away from us.”

The head scientist stepped forward with the gun lowered.  “Give him to us.”

“You’ll kill him!”

“He’s dead either way, at least the sample won’t be contaminated.”

Tony clutched Graham even tighter.  “Over my dead body.”

“It will be,” the scientist sneered.

Tony heard the gun being fired but the weapon was never drawn.  He stared blankly at the scientist or what was left of the man.  The clear face covering was red and wet.  He watched in a numb shock as the body dropped to the floor, the gun scattering away.  He heard someone approaching but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the body.

“Tony?”

He looked up.  “Steve?”  But that couldn’t be right, Steve wouldn’t raid an AIM facility dressed in SHIELD tactical gear and holding a very large handgun. 

Steve didn’t respond, he was breathing hard and looking very pale.  He pressed something against his ear.  “Found them,” he said, his eyes wild and full of panic.  “I need medical assistance!  Follow the ping to my location.”

Graham made a gurgling sound.  “Kiddo?”  Glancing down, Tony noticed that there was more blood than necessary from a head wound.  The boy’s shirt was red; the darkest saturation was around the clavicle area.  Graham was pale and his eyes were glassy.  “Don’t talk,” Tony ordered, pressing his hands on the wound.  “Just focus on breathing.” 

Familiar strong hands covered his own.  “Tony,” Steve whispered, “let me cover the wound.”

“There’s too much blood!  I can’t lose him!”

“You’re not going to lose him.”

“Dad,” Graham wheezed out.

Tony leaned forward.  “Don’t talk,” he pleaded.  “You need to breathe.”

Graham licked his lips and Tony saw the blood trickling out.  “He’s wrong.”

“What?”

“The man.”  Graham took a deep breath and something rattle.  “He said I should’ve failed.”

“You gotta stop talking kiddo,” Tony pleaded.

Determination burned in Graham’s eyes.  “I’m me,” he rasped.  “I’m a Stark.”  Then his eyes closed.

Tony stopped breathing.  “Graham?”  His fingers went to check for a pulse but he couldn’t feel one over the pain that was coming from his injured hand.  “Graham?  You can’t close your eyes!  You need to be awake!  Open your eyes!”

Hands were dragging him away from his son and Tony fought back.  Everything was hazy and he couldn’t make out the voices that surround him but he thought he heard someone shouted “Duckie!”.  There were two people giving out orders; one sounded like Bruce but the other had a feminine English accent.  He screamed when something was pressed against his injured hand.

He knew he was having a panic attack but he didn’t care, he needed to be with Graham.  The English woman yelled out something and suddenly he was surrounded by all his memories; Peggy firing the gun, Howard’s fearful face, his mother’s warm smiles and frighten eyes, Graham’s laughter when he discovered something new, and Steve’s crooked smile that was always directed to him.  He was pressed onto a board and he thought he was in Afghanistan.  He tried fighting back but someone was restraining him.  He snarled when something pricked his arm.

“Tony,” a warm voice said soothingly.  “You’re safe.”

“ _Mamma?_ ”

The callused hand that was brushing his cheek was definitely Steve’s but he swore he could hear his mother’s voice.  “You’re safe.  You’re going home.” 

He thought he heard _I love you_ before darkness took over.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos!
> 
> I'm going to be honest; I'm expecting some form of tears.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Welcome back, Dr. Stark,” an English accent feminine voice greeted.  She sounded entirely way too perky for him.

“Tony,” he groaned wincing at the hoarseness of his voice.  “Where am I and who are you?  And can you turn the perkiness down to a zero?”

The girl actually blushed.  “Oh!  My name is Jemma Simmons but you can call me Simmons, everyone does.  You’re on the helicarrier.  Medical bay to be exact.” 

“And my son?”

Her pretty face fell.  “He’s still in surgery,” she answered solemnly.  “There was a large piece of glass imbedded in the shoulder area.  Thankfully it didn’t hit a major artery but it’s still a concern.  There’s damage near the right eye but we are doing everything in our power to save it.”

Tony swallowed.  “Is Bruce with him?”

“He’s leading the surgery,” Simmons replied.  “He ordered me to be your doctor so he could focus all his energy on Graham.”

He felt the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.  “Do you need blood?”

“Captain Rogers has already donated two pints.  The serum enhanced blood would be more effective than blood type.  If more blood is needed, we’ll let you know.”  She gently brushed his hair away from his forehead.  “Right now, you need to regain your strength. You’ve been out of surgery for a couple of hours and it would be a while before Graham gets out.”

“I want to see him once he’s out of surgery.  I want to be the first person he sees when he wakes up.”

Simmons open her mouth to reply but someone beat her to it.  “You will.”

Tony rolled his head to the side and smiled.  “Hey Clint.”

“Papa Bear.”  Clint gave a nod to Simmons.  “Since Stark is awake, Dr. Banner would like for you to be of assistance.”  His smile was comforting and reassuring.  “I’ll watch over him, kidlet.”

Simmons wanted to protest but it seems she knew when to pick her battles.  “Alright,” she muttered.  “Make sure he rests.”  She poked his chest.  “Or I’ll tell Coulson.”

Clint chuckled as she stormed away.  “She hasn’t forgiven me for Kansas.”

“I thought it was Arkansas.”

“To-ma-to, To-mah-to.”  Clint shrugged taking a seat near the bed.  “How are you doing?”

“Just woke up,” Tony answered, trying to sit up without using his hand.  “My hand hurts.”

Clint winced.  “Yeah, that wasn’t pretty.”

“How did you find us?”

“Phil’s team,” Clint replied.  “We realized it was a trap when the gold alert sounded, then we knew something was up when Fury told us to stand down before JARVIS was EMPed.  We weren’t thrilled with that order but Phil called us saying he needed back-up.  Since it was a SHIELD appointed recovery mission, only SHIELD agents could be involved.”  He smirked.  “Did you know that tactical turtlenecks come in Bruce, Steve, and Thor sizes?”

“Where’s Steve?” Tony asked trying not to sound disappointed that the super soldier wasn’t waiting for him.  

“About that,” Clint drawled out.  “Since I haven’t received a call from Phil, I’m assuming that Steve hasn’t been arrested….yet.”

“ _What?!_ ”

“Fury wasn’t happy that Phil got us involved and he was pissed off when Steve put a bullet in that scientist’s head when the order was to take the guy in alive.  Steve was pissed off that SHIELD withheld information.  Again.”  He leaned back in the chair as if it was the world’s comfiest recliner.  “Natasha went with them.  I can’t decide if it was for moral support or be a second for a duel.”  He looked thoughtful.  “It’s been a while since she was in a duel.”

Tony rubbed his face with his non-injured hand.  “How bad are Graham’s injuries?  Please don’t sugarcoat it.”

“Very bad.  He flat-lined twice before Simmons was able to stabilize him.  They couldn’t do surgery on the bus so they put them in this weird glass coffin thing until they landed on the helicarrier.  Bruce couldn’t tell me much but he feels pretty confident that Graham would recover.”

Tony took a deep shuddering breath.  “That’s good to hear.”  Tears burned his eyes.  “AIM?”

“A very big crater.”  Clint sounded way too smug.  “Skye and Fitz deleted everything and Thor pulsed all the electronics into crispy bits.  They also made sure that nothing was transfer to portable devices.  Once we had you and Graham on the bus, Coulson pretty much gave the okay to destroy with extreme prejudice.”

The theme song of _Get Smart_ filled the room making Clint scramble into his pocket to get his phone.  “Barton,” he greeted gruffly.  Tony could hear the yelling on the other end and snorted when Clint rolled his eyes.  “Stop yelling May and give me your non-threatening words.”  Color drained from his face as he quickly sat up.  “What?!  When?!  _Is he alive?!_ ”  Clint sighed as he pushed himself to his feet.  “I’ll be there as soon I move Stark to Duckie’s room.”  There was more yelling but Clint ended the call.  “Well, that’s fucking dandy,” he snapped.

Tony began kicking his blankets off when Clint came to him.  “What happened?”

“Steve punched Fury,” Clint answered as he removed the IV needle from his hand.  “He pulled his punch because the one-eyed bastard is still alive but he attacked a commanding officer, so he was arrested.”

“Where was Coulson?”

Clint gently pull Tony to his feet and wrapped an arm around his waist.  “Dumbass watched the whole altercation and then pulled out his gun when Fury reached for his weapon.  So he’s been arrested.”

Tony sucked in a breath as he tried to walk.  He felt wobbly and his hand was on fire.  “And Natasha?”

“She felt left out, so she punched Hill.  Stop looking at me like that, you knew it was bound to happen,” Clint retorted when Tony stopped walking.  “Like I said, Steve was furious.  I think he was still holding a grudge since the knife attack.”  He gave a sidelong glance.  “He cares about you.”

“I know.”  Tony closed his eyes and let Clint guide him to the next room.  “We had dinner the night before.”

There was no reaction from Clint.  “Sit,” he ordered and assisted Tony into a chair.  “Can I offer a few words of advice?”  He didn’t wait for answer.  “You’re a single parent.”

“Thank you for stating the obvious.”

“That means Steve needs to understand that he’ll be in a relationship with you and Graham.  If he can’t accept that, then you have to walk away.”

Tony opened one of his eyes.  “From experience?”

“Child of a single parent,” Clint answered.  “Except I was ignored when a new boyfriend showed up.”

“I’m not abandoning Graham.”  He was insulted and offended.

Clint smiled.  “Never said you would but Steve is another story.  He might not be step-father material.”  He patted his shoulder.  “I have to find Thor.  Just relax and wait for Duckie to get out of surgery.”  Clint gave a sloppy salute and disappeared.

Tony leaned back in the chair and sighed.  Deep down, he knew that Clint was right.  Graham is part of the equation and if Steve cannot accept that, then it would be the best for him to walk away.  He groaned while he rubbed his forehead with his good hand wishing that Clint brought the IV full of pain medication with him.  He closed his eyes and let the pain consume him, he’ll worry about possible future relationships later.

The familiar squeak of the rolling bed brought Tony out of his uneasy sleep.  He slowly sat up, mindful of his injured hand and cringing at the back pain.  He should talk to someone about the uncomfortable visitor chairs because no one should have back pain, especially if they are busy saving the world.  He watched Bruce and Simmons push the bed to the wall and checked the monitors surrounding Graham. 

He could hear them whispering but he didn’t care what they were talking about.  All of his attention was focused on the tiny being that was being engulfed by the bed.  Graham’s olive-toned skin was pale and it looked sickly against the white bandages that were covering his chest and half of his face.  An oxygen mask sat over the nose and mouth and Tony took comfort when he saw the steady rise of his chest.  Using his good hand, he pushed himself off the chair and shuffled towards the bed.  A gentle hand cupped his elbow taking his attention away from Graham and to warm hazel eyes.

“Let me help you,” Bruce offered quietly, assisting the genius to the corner of the bed.  “He’s out of the woods.  He’s going to recover.”

Everything that was building up just crumbled and Tony broke into tears.  Bruce pulled him into his arms, letting his shirt get wet as he whispered words of comfort and prayers.  “I should be going,” Simmons whispered.  She kissed Tony’s cheek.  “He’s much stronger than he looks, just like his father.”

Tony didn’t respond as he heard Simmons walked out the room.  Bruce just held him, swaying to a simple slow beat.  Once he was able to control himself, he pulled away giving a Bruce a small tiny smile.  “Sorry.”

Bruce returned the smile.  “I think I’ll be more worried if you weren’t crying.”  He helped Tony to sit on the bed.  “It’s not a weakness if you cry for your child.”

“I know,” Tony answered looking at Graham.  The boy didn’t stir from the emotional outburst.  “Will he be okay?”

Bruce nodded.  “He lost a lot of blood from the piece of glass near the clavicle.  We needed blood and Jemma theorized that Steve’s blood could be a substitute and a possible accelerant for the healing process.  It was a risky theory but we almost lost him twice and we needed to act.  Steve overhead us talking and was already feeling helpless so he rolled up his sleeve and demanded that we take his blood.

“The surgery was still tricky even though the shard of glass missed a major artery.  There was a moment that I thought I was going to lose him on the table.”  Bruce rubbed his face and sighed.  “The right side of his face was free from debris but it looked like a piece of glass came very close to the eye.  Thankfully we were able to save it but there’s a good chance that Graham might be blind.  Jemma and I are hoping with the serum the blindness would only be temporary.”

Tony rested his hand on Graham’s ankle.  “Thank you for saving him.”

“No need to thank me,” Bruce smiled.  “It’s part of my job.”

“I thought you weren’t that type of doctor.”

Bruce looked at Graham and smiled.  “For him,” he answered.  “I’ll be any doctor he wants me to be.”

Tony chuckled.  “This kid has gotten under our skin.”

“And wrapped around his finger,” Bruce agreed.  The smile was quickly replaced with a frown.  “Can I say a few words?”

“Is it me being a single parent?”

“Along those lines.”

He sighed.  “Shoot.”

Bruce took off his glasses and began to clean them with the medical scrub’s hem.  “You’ve been supportive, dedicated, and loving parent since Graham appeared out of nowhere.  You didn’t treat him like an oddity or some strange mistake.  And I’ll be honest, I’m jealous because I never had that with my parents.  In fact, no one on this team had that except maybe Steve or Thor.  And that’s good because Graham deserves the best.”  He glanced Tony.  “You deserve the best.”

“Are you asking me out?” Tony asked feeling uncomfortable.  “I’m flattered but I only see you as a friend.”

Bruce burst out laughing and Tony instantly relaxed.  “Oh god no!  Even if I was interested, I would’ve killed you without the help from the other guy.  I see you as more as a brother.”  Then he blushed.  “And since I see you as a brother, I’ve talked to Steve.”

Tony felt his jaw dropped.  “What did you do?”

“I told him that if he wants to be in a relationship with you, he has to be one hundred percent committed.”

“How does everyone knows about me and Steve?” Tony asked shaking his head.  “We had dinner and incredible sex.  Hell, I didn’t know he was gay until recently!”

“There was some suspicion after the knife attack but we thought we were imagining things,” Bruce explained.  “Steve always worry and since you had Graham, we just figured that he was remembering losing his mother at a young age and he didn’t want Graham to experience that.  With AIM, the SSR, and the cloning we didn’t think much between you two.  Steve had knowledge about your father and the SSR plus you two were friends.”  He rubbed the back of his neck.  “We realized how serious it was when AIM kidnapped you and Graham.”  He shuddered.  “That man was on a mission.  He was willing to go to hell.”

“So Steve’s too good for me?”

“No,” Bruce narrowed his eyes.  “You’re too good for Steve and he needed to know that.”

Tony felt his neck burning.  “You’re going to give me a complex,” he teased trying to tamp down the discomfort.  “I’m a narcissist, remember?”

“You’re a good man, remember?” Bruce countered.  “Rest,” he murmured patting Tony’s shoulder.  “If not for you, then do it for Graham.”

Tony could feel the exhaustion creeping in.  “Thanks Bruce,” he said.  “For everything.”

Bruce patted his shoulder again and left the room.  Tony sat on the bed taking a deep breath so he wouldn’t cry or panic.  He kept repeating: _Graham is okay, Graham is going to recover, and Graham is going to heal_ until he felt some form of calmness _._   He inched up the bed, gently arranging Graham so he could lie next to him without putting pressure on his hand.  He didn’t disturb the monitors as he curled around the smaller body, his head resting on Graham’s chest.

He fell asleep to the comforting sound of a soft but strong heartbeat.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!

“Any luck with that aeronautical merger?” Tony asked before popping a pepperoni into his mouth.  Pizza from his favorite pizzeria is the best way to forget about the crappy medical food.

“There’s some headway,” Pepper answered while taking a slice from the box sitting on the coffee table between them.  “I believe the major issues will be fixed by the end of next week.”

Tony swallowed before speaking, “If you need any help….”

Pepper cut him off, “You’re on medical rest Tony, no work and I don’t care you’re serum enhanced.”

Tony pointed the second pepperoni at her. “You should talk.  You were still working after that elbow surgery in ‘03.”

His CEO narrowed her eyes.  “Because _someone_ decided to go on an acid trip.”  She winced at the choice of words.  “I don’t think I should’ve said that.” She nodded her head towards the floor.  “Is that normal?”

Graham was sitting on the floor cross-legged with parts spread out on his left side while an untouched slice cooling was off to his right.  Black stitches ran from the temple to the cheek with part of the line going precariously close to the eye.  White bandages peek through the neckline of an oversize Weezer shirt.  The little boy has been out of medical for a couple of hours and he was already determine to get Stu up and running.

Tony causally moved the plate to the left side.  Graham instantly picked up the slice and began nibbling on it, his good eye still focused on the drone’s body.  “Normal for a Stark,” he reassured placing his good hand on top of Pepper’s. “I’ve contacted that specialist you recommended.  She’s coming in tomorrow to help Graham with his eyesight.”

“What about you?  Are you seeing a therapist for your hand?”  Pepper squeezed his hand before taking another bite in the pizza.

“SHIELD-appointed for the last five days.”  He slowly picked up his phone just to show off.  “Fine motor skills are improving.  I’m hoping that I’ll be back in my lab by the end of the month.”

Pepper smiled at the news.  “And Steve?” she prodded.

Tony winced at the question.  According to Agent Melinda May; what Steve, Coulson, and Natasha did were considered grounds for dishonorable discharge and imprisonment but Fury was a forgiving man and let them sit in the brig until they calmed down.  Natasha picked the lock and was out within two hours.  Coulson was released the next day.  Steve was still locked up and from what Tony heard, the man was still snarling mad.  “Not good.”

Pepper returned the wince.  “Tell me about your mother,” she requested changing topics.  “You hardly talk about her.”

The smile was wistful.  “She was…. different.” He started collecting his thoughts.  “She was the only person that truly understood me.  Explained to me how wonderful I was that I could see numbers like her.”  His chuckle was soft.  “I didn’t really see numbers, I was able to understand everything when it came to numbers.  She was a mathematician and she would’ve been the most celebrated mathematician in this time but I always thought that Howard held her back when in reality she didn’t want anybody to know.

“She wanted to help people, especially the ones that have been abused, that’s why she created the foundation.  Growing up, I never could understand her desire to help, but now I know it was because she was a victim.  Did you know that the foundation is being funded by hundreds of her designs that are currently in production?”  Tony lowered his head.  “She designed the first arc reactor.”

Pepper’s gasp was loud in the silent room.  “I always thought Howard did that!”

“She didn’t want the recognition,” he explained.  “She hated the public, didn’t trust them.  She was always anxious, constantly looking over her shoulder.  She hated it when Howard paraded me in front of the cameras.  Jarvis, our butler, was always around when Howard couldn’t be.  She went away twice that I remember.”

“Went away?”

“Nervous breakdowns.  She didn’t stay long, I think the longest she stayed was about six months.”

“You’re going to hate me but I have to ask,” Pepper asked quietly.  “Did she every hurt you during those breakdowns?”

“No,” he answered, almost snapping at her.  “Her breakdowns were…. unusual.  She would have a distant look on her face, she wouldn’t recognize her surroundings and start speaking Italian, sometimes German.  She flinched or screamed when someone came close.  The more I think about it, I believe she was having flashbacks of her torture.”

Pepper flinched at the word torture.  “How did Howard react?”

“It was the only time that Howard truly showed emotions.  When it came to my mom, Howard would do anything.  And when she was sent away, Howard would become nervous.  He starts to pace and his drinking would become bad.  He’ll avoid me by shutting himself in his office or lab.  At the time, I thought he was blaming me.  Before I went to college, I overheard Howard refusing to send my mother to an institution.”

“Who was he talking to?”

“Who knows,” Tony shrugged.  “The conversation was one-sided since he was on the phone, it could’ve been an investor or Obie or Peggy.  But I remembered him being so pissed off.  He actually threatened the person.” 

The two fell silent and listen to Graham muttered as he tinkered on the broken drone.  Tony smiled proudly as he watched small quick fingers rework the wiring.  “He was afraid of me.”

“Who?”

“Howard.”

Pepper blinked at the realization.  Her face became white as began shaking her head.  “You were a little boy!”

“He knew about my mother and he knew what would happen if I was born!”  Tony hissed, pushing himself out of the chair and began to pace.  “He knew exactly why I was too smart, too clever, and too awkward!  He knew that I could be treated as a weapon and he tried everything in his power to make sure that wouldn’t happen, including ignoring me!”  He froze and his hand instantly went to the arc reactor.  “But I still became a weapon!”

“Stop!” Pepper yelled bolting from her spot and was in his face in a matter of seconds.  Tony was amazed on how fast she moved in those heels.  He cringed when her nails dug into his skin when she cupped his face.  “Listen to yourself!  Howard was a cold and calculating man!  Everything he did was from being a horrible father not because of some post-war conspiracy!”   

“Oh!” Graham exclaimed stopping the potential fight that was brewing.  “Oh!”

Tony peered around Pepper to see the little boy blinking his eyes rapidly.  “Are you okay, kiddo?”

“Shadows!” Graham answered excitedly, the smile was the brightest that Tony has ever seen it.  “I’m getting shadows!”  The smile quickly became a frown.  “And it’s making me sick.”

Pepper squealed in delight and rushed towards Graham with Tony following behind her.  “Can you see me?  And I meant from your right eye, Graham Anthony, don’t be like your father!”

Graham harrumphed.  “No,” he answered sulkily.  “You’re just a big old black blob.”

“A pretty blob, though.”

The relief was overwhelming when Tony saw Steve standing at the elevator wearing gym clothes issued by SHEILD and those stupid sports sandals.  His smile was shy but filled with relief, hope, and promises.  Tony prayed that his smile reassured the man.  He ignored the loud snort from Pepper. 

“Steve!” Graham yelled running to him.  “I can see shadows!”

Steve gently ran his hand through the boy’s curly hair carefully avoiding the stitches.  “So I’ve heard.  Congratulations!”

“Dad can pick up the phone!”

Tony felt his face heat when Steve looked at him.  “That’s wonderful news,” he answered, failing to keep his emotions in control.

“Graham, let’s go get ice cream,” Pepper announced loudly squeezing his arm before going to Graham and Steve.  Tony knew she can feel the tension in the room. 

“Sure,” Graham drawled out slowly with suspicion.  He tried to narrow his good eye like Fury.  “Let’s go get some ice cream and let them _talk_.”

Pepper rolled her eyes and flicked Graham’s forehead while Steve blushed uncontrollably.  She gave Steve a quick hug before dragging Graham into the waiting elevator.  Tony couldn’t decide if her hand gestures meant: _talk to him_ or _tap that ass_ or both.  Graham gave him a double thumbs-up and a cheeky grin.

“I’m glad that you and Graham doing okay,” Steve started once the doors closed leaving the two facing each other awkwardly.

Tony could see that Steve wanted to reach out to him.  “For fuck’s sake,” he muttered, “get over here.”

Steve moved quickly, pulling Tony in his arms and kissing him.  Hard and deep.  Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and returned the kiss with equal measure.  Their teeth clashed against each other, attacking each other with their mouths and letting their hands roam over their bodies. Tony rubbed against Steve when the man pulled him closer and shivered with excitement by the possessive growl. 

“I’m so happy that you’re okay,” Steve whispered hotly into Tony’s ear.  “When I saw your hand and how still Graham was….”

“ _Steve_ ,” Tony whined when the soldier’s hand slipped underneath his shirt.  “Oh my god, Steve!  I need….bedroom…. _now_ ….”

“What about Graham?”

Tony rolled his hips enjoying the whimper from the other man.  “Pepper is spoiling him,” he panted.  “We won’t be seeing him sometime around dinner unless she feeds him.”  He gave Steve a questioning look.  “Unless you need to see him or something.”

Steve gently took his chin and run his thumb along the jaw line.  “No,” he answered staring deeply into Tony’s eyes.  “I just need to get use to the idea that I’m dating a guy who has a kid.”

Somehow the comment felt like a bucket of ice water.  Clint’s and Bruce’s words echoed through his mind as he took a step back.  “Wait.”

Confusion flickered across Steve’s face.  “Was I moving too fast?” he asked.  “Or are you not interested?”

“Oh I’m interested,” Tony waved at his crotch.  “Very interested but…and I can’t believe I’m going to say this…I need to know if you are serious.”

Steve shook his head.  “I don’t understand.”

“Did your mother see other men?”  His smile was tight when Steve’s eyes lit up with understanding. 

“For the last five days, everyone kindly reminded me that I’m a single parent.  As if I forget,” Tony snorted.  “My days of having random hook-ups and casual dating are done.  Graham has taken a huge chunk of my life and he deserves the best, including stability.  He needs to know that there is someone there that loves him besides me.  Hell, I need to know that someone loves him.  That person has to understand that Graham will be put first.  Before me.  Before them.  Before us.  That a relationship is going to be Graham, me, and them.  That person needs to accept that.  They can’t just wake up one day and think _I’m not cut out for this_ and leave.”  He spread his arms out helplessly.  “I need to know if you are willing to take this relationship and everything that goes with it.”

Steve bit his lower lip and looked away.  “Remember when Clint asked who dumped me?  The reason why he called it quits because he didn’t want to be competing with whoever was in my thoughts.  I mean, yeah, I was worried about you and Graham but that shouldn’t be the reason to end a relationship. 

“And then I had this epiphany on the couch drinking a beer with you.  He was right.  You were the reason why I came back to New York, why I keep seeking you out, and why your opinion matters.  You saw me as Steve, not Captain America or Captain Rogers, but Steve Rogers from Brooklyn.  I fell in love with you without even realizing it; I think I’ve been in love with you since I googled you.”  He finally looked at Tony; his eyes were a bright crystal blue.  “I love you.”

The silence was thick and awkward as Tony sorted through all the emotions rolling though.  He shouted out the first thing that came to mind.  “ _You googled me?!_ ”

“That’s what you’re going to focus on?” Steve shot back.

“At this moment, you watching my sex tapes just seems more believable,” Tony retorted.

Steve wrinkled his nose before grabbing Tony’s good hand and pulling him close.  “I want this.”  He nuzzled his temple.  “I want everything that goes with it.”  His smile was nervous but completely honest.  “And I’m ready to be everything for you and Graham.”

Tony closed eyes and let out a shaky sigh.  “You have to be sure, Steve.”

The kiss was soft, delicate, and filled with such tenderness that Tony collapse into his arms.  “I’m absolutely sure.” 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all about Nature and Nurture......
> 
> And fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments, kudos, and simply reading this story! This was fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it too!
> 
> Debating if there will be a sequel to this series. It would follow a few years after Precursor (honestly, I want an older Graham). I have ideas and snippets in my head but it depends on how Pillar goes.
> 
> Enjoy the final chapter!

**September**

 

“Kiddo, you have to stop introducing yourself as Tony Stark 2.0,” Tony repeated for probably the umpteenth time.  “People are going to think that you’re a clone.”

Graham attempted to roll his eyes as he dragged his duffel bag to his room.  “I think it’s funny.”

“It’s not funny!” Tony hissed, juggling the box so he could fit through the door.  “Tell him, Steve!”

There was a long suffering sigh behind a stack of boxes.  “Where should I place these boxes?” he asked instead.

Tony huffed out loud.  “Next to the bed on the left,” he answered placing his box on the empty desk.  Disgruntle noises were heard from the box.  “Nice room.”

It was much better than the room he had when he was Graham’s age; gone were the days of tiny cinder block rooms that barely fit two beds and a desk.  The room was large with white plaster walls, beds, two full desks, windows that actually open, and a door leading to the shared bathroom.  Half the room was already unpacked and posters of bull riders covered the wall over the bed. 

Tony felt his heart clenched.  “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Ddddaaaaadddddd,” Graham whined while opening the box on the desk.  Stu popped out with a whirl and head-butted the boy.  “We talked about this.  You psychotically researched this place.  I want to do this.”

It was a very difficult conversation for Tony when Graham showed him the brochures of the boarding school he wanted to attend.  Tony wanted him to be nearby, a constant reassurance that Graham was safe; not living in a small room for the majority of the year.  To calm his fears, Tony extensively researched the school and personally interviewed the headmaster to make sure that the boarding school was the best option for the little genius.

Even Canada has heard about the tragic story of Graham Anthony Stark; the poor little rich boy that was terrorized and his mother brutally murdered just because his father was filthy rich and not because he was Iron Man.  The headmaster constantly reassured Tony that Graham would be safe while providing the proper educational environment.  The man even earned points from the genius when he suggested that Graham should be socially active with his peers even though he would be in advance classes.  He also mentioned that his roommate would be the same age and experiencing a similar education background. 

It was obvious that his son did his own research.  The school was known for its science and technology with a growing robotics program and the state-of-the-art laboratories.  The security was tight since the students came from various backgrounds ranging from smart kids on scholarships to foreign dignitaries.  The campus was old with its lush campus and historic architecture but there’s a sense of freedom as students ran around laughing or shouting.  The school was nothing like the boarding school hell that he went through but Tony wished that Graham picked a closer location because Vancouver was too damn far away.

“I know, I know,” Tony mumbled.  “It’s just you’re going to be living in Vancouver.  What if you need me?”

Graham raised an eyebrow.  “Knowing you, you’ll build a transporter.”

That was a good idea.

“No transporters,” Steve said with a glare, killing the possibility of building a transporter.  “If you need your father, you know he’ll be in here in a matter of minutes.”

“And the rest of you will be following five minutes later,” Graham retorted with another attempted eye roll.  “I’m going to be fine.”

“I know.  It’s just….”

Graham moved away from the boxes and gave him a big hug.  “I’ll miss you too, dad.”

Tony returned the hug and glanced at Steve, who was sitting on the bed with a huge dopey smile on his face.  His relationship with Steve was building into something that would be stable and permanent.  The two decided to take it slow, just to enjoy each other’s company and let Steve get use to the idea of dating someone with a child.  But the way Steve’s belongings keep growing in the penthouse, the super soldier would be officially moved in before the year was over.

And if Tony really thought about it, he liked that idea.

“Oh my god, is that a _flying robot?!_ ”

Graham jumped away, a faint blush coving his cheeks.  “Actually it’s a drone.”

The new occupant was a chubby freckled face boy with vibrant red hair and only a few inches taller than Graham.  His hazel eyes were wide as he smiled happily at the lazy loops that Stu was making.  “ _What can he do?_ ” the boy breathed out.

“He communicates in a series of beeps that are similar to Morse code and only swears in Esperanto,” Graham preened.  “He knows all the songs by ABBA and Journey.  Repulsor technology helps him fly and his body is made out of an alloy that is bullet-proof.”

“Why Esperanto?” the boy asked clearly more interested in that detail instead of the drone being bullet-proof.

“Coding issue,” Graham answered shyly.  “He used to speak in Esperanto but now he only curses.  STU-P3D.”

The boy tore his eyes away from Stu and stared at Graham.  “You’re not stupid.  I think it’s pretty cool.”

Graham blushed even harder and Tony heard the snort of laughter from Steve.  “That’s his name, STU-P3D.  Stu for short.”

The boy stuck out his hand.  “Alistair Abernathy the Fifth, you can call me Five.”

Graham returned the gesture.  “Graham Stark 2.0.” 

Tony groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Five grinned brightly and suddenly his eyes widen as if he’s noticing Graham for the first time.  “What happen to your eye?”

Graham turned his head so only his left side could be seen.  The stitches came out much sooner than expected during his recovery and the right side of his face completely healed except for the thick raised scar near his eye which matched the thick scar around his shoulder.  Some of the muscles detached from the eye creating a lazy effect but doctors were confident that it would heal back to normal or close to.  He can barely see through his discolored right eye which affected his depth perception.  Even with the serum, the doctors are not sure if Graham could see again.

“An incident.”

Five raised his left hand and Tony was surprised that it was missing the pinkie finger.  “Lost my finger due to frostbite.”  He smirked.  “Can’t count to ten but I can still play hockey.”  Tony was speechless and he knew Steve choked on his tongue as Graham burst out laughing. 

A pretty woman with strawberry-blond hair walked in the room.  “He told you that he can’t count to ten,” she greeted.  “Miranda Abernathy,” she nodded to her arm that was wrapped in a cast.  “I would shake your hand but my horse decided to buck me off last week.”

There was actually concern for his son’s well-being.  “That’s okay,” he gave his most charming smile even though he was wondering how accident-prone this family could be.  “Tony Stark, Graham’s father.”  For once, there was no panic attack in saying that.  “And this is….” He trailed off realizing that Steve and him haven’t officially came out to the public, let alone what they should call themselves.

“Steve Rogers, Tony’s partner,” Steve said with an ease that almost made Tony swoon. 

Partner, he _really_ liked the sound of that.

Miranda looked like she was going to swoon.  “Five’s father should be coming shortly,” she said with a blush.  “We have two older daughters already enrolled and he was helping them with the unpacking.”  She gave a small sad smile that he was quickly recognizing as parental sympathy.  “I’m sorry to hear what happen to you and Graham during the last several months.  Such awful events,” she shook her head.  “The school has prided themselves with safety and let me tell you, they do an excellent job.” 

“Miranda?” a handsome red-headed man called out as he walked into the room.  “Oh, hello I’m Four,” he patted Alistair’s head, “and you probably met Five.”

Miranda quickly made the introductions with a blush.  The older Alistair shook everyone’s hand with the same bright grin as his boy.  “The headmaster said that he matched a student in advanced grades, which grade is Graham entering?”

“Tenth grade.”

Alistair nodded.  “Five is entering seventh grade.”  He glanced at the boys that were now sorting through one of Graham’s boxes.  “I’m seeing that boys are going to get along just fine.” 

“I hope my son won’t be annoying, sometimes he keeps odd hours,” Tony explained as he watched Graham showed off the gift that Clint gave him; a set of rubber duckie avengers.

“I was thinking the exact same thing,” Alistair replied staring at Stu with wide eyes.  “We own one of the largest ranches in Alberta,” he continued.  “Five is a dreadful morning person and he has a bad habit of talking to himself.  Just like my grandfather.”

The adults continue to talk in the cramped room bringing up various topics that led an embarrassed groan from one of the boys.  Tony found himself enjoying the Abernathy’s company.  “Alistair, dear, we have to get going,” Miranda interrupted checking her watch.  “There are events going on in the afternoon that the boys want to participate in and I need to be here early tomorrow morning to prepare for the Annual New Parents’ Breakfast.  I’m this year’s coordinator, mimosas will be available.”

“I’m always up for a good mimosa,” Tony replied, happy to know that at least something alcoholic was being offered for tomorrow’s breakfast.

“Excellent!” Alistair beamed.  “We’ll look for you tomorrow.  Graham, it was nice meeting you and have a great year.”  He patted Five’s shoulder.  “Let’s stop by Cecilia’s room and see if she’s already settled.”

Five let out a groan.  “Okay,” he mumbled.  “I’ll see you later, Graham!”

Miranda smiled as she watched her husband and son walked out of the room.  “Every year and I still get teary eyed.”  She wiped her eyes with her good hand.  “If you have any concerns about the school please contact me, you can find my information in the school directory.  Have a good night.”

“They seem like a nice family,” Steve observed once Miranda left the room.

“They’re Canadians, they’re always nice,” Tony quipped but laughed at Steve’s disappointed look.  “I’m kidding, they do seem like they’re nice.”

Graham stared at the open door.  “He didn’t freak out about my eye.”

“He also admitted that he can’t count to ten.”  Tony grunted when Steve elbowed his side.  “Abuser,” he muttered rubbing the sore spot.  “So are you going to be okay, kiddo?”

Graham looked at him and nodded.  “Yeah, I’m going to be okay,” he smiled.  “I’m going to like it here.”

“I’m here for the rest of the week, so if you change your mind….”

“Oh my god, _dad!_ ” Graham looked absolutely horrified.  “Steve, please take him away!”

“On it,” Steve answered pulling Graham into a big hug.  “We’ll see you tomorrow, have fun making friends and enjoy your year.”

“I’ll be here for Parent Weekend and any event that you participate in,” Tony promised giving his son a huge hug and having a hard time letting go.  “Unless there’s Avengers business or SI business, but I will be here.”

Graham reluctantly pulled away.  “I know,” he let out a wet laugh.

Steve gently cupped Tony’s elbow and began leading him to the door.  “Do your best,” Tony continued feeling the tears building up.  “We are proud of you no matter what!”

“Bye dad!  Bye Steve!”

“Bye kiddo!”  Tony called out as Steve dragged him down the hall.

The cool air stung his face as Tony let out a deep sad sigh.  “I’m becoming domesticated,” he whispered.

Steve wrapped his arm around his shoulder and began leading him away from the dormitory.  “Yes you are,” he whispered.

“You’re becoming domesticated.”  He rested his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“Yes I am.”

“Not by choice.”

Steve hummed.  “By choice.”  He kissed the top of his head.  “I’m your _partner_.”

Instead of pushing away, Tony cuddled into Steve’s side.  “I like the sound of that.”  He glanced over his shoulder and stared at the building.  “He’s going to be happy here.”

“Weren’t you?”

Tony shook his head.  “I hated boarding school,” he answered.  “Everyone wanted to pretend that they were my friend and making my life miserable when they found out that I was smarter than them.”

They were quiet after that, Tony letting Steve lead them to the rental car.  Once inside and buckled up, Steve leaned over and kissed him deeply.  “I’m going to be honest,” he said huskily.  “I thought you’ll be freaking out about this.”

Tony didn’t bother to mention the panic attack he had about a two weeks ago in the workshop regarding to the realization that he had to buy dorm supplies from Bed, Bath, and Beyond.  “It’s all about nature and nurture,” he said leaning against the head rest and closed his eyes.  “Nature created him but nurture will lead him.”

“And love will define him,” Steve replied as he started the car.

Tony snorted.  “Sap.”  He blindly reached out for Steve’s hand once the car was put into drive.  He felt the gentle squeeze from Steve when their fingers intertwined.  “But yeah, love will define him.”

 


End file.
